CELOS DE MI MISMO
by kameondlb
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son las "nerds" de la escuela y sus corazones han sido rotos por los populares de la escuela intensionalmente, un dia sin previo abiso se desvian de su camino al bosque donde apareceran 2 personas que les cambiaran la vida radicalmente. Naruhina principalmente y Gaamatsu secundario
1. Chapter 1

_**CELOS DE MI MISMO**_

_**CAPITULO 1: DESCUBRIMIENTO**_

**ESTO ES UN _NARUHINA_ PRINCIPALMENTE Y SECUNDARIO GAAMATSU**

SUMAARI:Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son 2 alumnas de preparatoria para nada populares y con los corazones rotos por los chicos populares, un dia tomaran un desvió de su camino que sin que sepan conocerán a 2 personas que les cambiaran radicalmente su vida.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

2 chicas volvían de su institución a su departamento decaídas no sabían como pero toda la institución descubrieron que estaban enamoradas de 2 de los chicos mas populares de la escuela tampoco el ¿Por qué? Ya que ellas no hacían nada contra nadie pero si sabían ¿Quién?

Una de Estas chicas se llama Hinata Hyuga, heredera de las empresas Hyuga y muy buena en educación, estudia en la preparatoria llamada "Bachillerato del fuego" en Konoha en segundo año, hija de Hiashi Hyuga líder de las empresas Hyuga y de la familia Hyuga, sobrina de Hizashi Hyuga hermano-gemelo-menor de Hiashi Hyuga, hermana mayor de Hanabi Hyuga posible heredera si "Deshonra" a la familia y prima de Neji Hyuga muy sobreprotector sobre ella pero la quiere y es el hijo de Hizashi, también es una experta en las artes marciales un poco menos que su primo Neji aunque su padre no la valore ni con eso. Esta chica de pelo negro con reflejos azulados muy largo hasta su cintura que diariamente usaba en una trenza, ojos blancos muy puros reflejando inocencia y pureza que la gente no veía por los enormes lentes que usaba en la escuela ahora rojos e irritados por el llanto, unos 17 años de edad, piel blanca como la leche o nieve, cuerpo muy voluptuoso siempre opacados por sus enormes sudaderas que lleva, siempre tímida, nerviosa, amable, cariñosa, inocente, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser decidida y valiente y mas cuando le hacen daño a sus personas mas queridas.

La otra se llama Matsuri Kurosawa es hija de los jefes de lugares de electrodomésticos, es muy inteligente en su educación, estudia en la preparatoria de Hinata el "bachillerato del fuego" de Konoha y antes era ella de Suna pero a los 8 vino a vivir a Konoha porque las empresas de sus padres crecían muy rápido y era mejor vivir aquí, es hija de Rindou Takamru y Anzuetsu Kurosawa, era la hermana menor de Kenji Kurosawa él es muy tierno y cariñoso y sobre todo sobreprotector con ella, ella era experta en descifrar acertijos y claves con todos sus conocimientos y sabia mucho sobre defensa personal pero no llegando a la altura de su hermano de 25 años sobre todo. Ella tiene el pelo corto de color castaño muy lindo, pero usaba una mini cola de caballo, ojos negros muy profundos y enigmáticos pero usaba gafas muy grandes, tiene unos 17 años , su piel es clara y blanca sin imperfecciones, cuerpo promedio un poco mas que sus compañeras (aquí es un poco voluptuosa, mas que Sakura) pero prefería usar ropa grande igual que Hinata, ella es amable, pero si la hacen enfadar es muy peligrosa, siempre protege a las persona que son importantes y valiente, no le gusta que la callen y es independiente.

Ellas han sido amigas desde que llego Matsuri hace 9 años en la primaria, pero ambas cometieron un error, y ese fue enamorarse de las personas menos indicadas: Naruto Namikaze y Gaara Sabuko No

Naruto Namikaze es hijo único de las empresas _Namikaze y Uzumaki corp. _De Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, no es muy inteligente pero llega al promedio en la educación, estudia en la preparatoria del "bachillerato del fuego", tiene un padrino llamado Jiraiya, tiene una familia amorosa, es como su padre de cabello rubio corto y desordenado pero muy atractivo, piel bronceada, dentadura perfecta, 3 marcas en las mejillas dándole un aspecto gracioso como un zorrito, tiene un buen cuerpo al estar en el equipo de fútbol y tiene mucho amigos como a : Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabuko No, Sasuke Uchiha, etc., tiene una personalidad muy hiperactiva y alegre, un poco torpe pero inocente, pero de vez en cuando se portaba serio y decidido o alguien tranquilo y re confortable, claro solo cuando la situación lo amerita.

Gaara Sabuko No es hijo menor pero elegido para las empresas de sus padres, es un chico inteligente y va a la misma escuela que Naruto, tiene a sus 2 padres y a sus dos hermanos mayores Temari Sabuko No y Kankurō Sabuko No, aunque es reservado sus hermanos lo quieren igual que su madre y padre (aunque este ultimo no tanto), tiene el pelo corto un poco despeinado de color rojo llamativo pero atractivo, piel clara, tiene los ojos de color verde esmeralda con unas ojeras pero eso hace que llame mas la atención, también esta en el equipo de futbol de la escuela y aunque es serio y reservado a veces puede ser bueno con la gente, es silencioso, serio y tranquilo aunque a veces puede actuar agradable y si se le enfurece puede ser muy peligroso.

Volvamos donde andaban nuestras chicas.

Hoy llovía pero no importaba si se mojaban, cuando decidieron cruzar la calle los vieron junto con sus novias. Sakura Haruno Y Yukata Sakagami (sale cuando rescatan a Gaara junto con Matsuri y en la cuarta guerra ninja cuando naruto se esta enfrentando contra el raikage junto a Matsuri)

les dolía cuando los veían junto con ellas que no los merecía así que como aun no las veían se fueron al bosque cerca de la ciudad que existía en los alrededores, corrieron y corrieron no importaba su uniforme ni les importaba adonde iban hasta que pararon en seco cuando sintieron algo raro a su alrededor.

-Hinata? Que es eso?—pregunto casi ida Matsuri sintiendo un leve temblor que en vez de alejarse del lugar sentía que la atraía.

-no-no tengo idea Matsuri—dijo igual de ida Hinata sintiendo en vez del temblor como una ráfaga de viento la empujaba como queriendo llevarla a un lugar y ella en lugar de forcejear se dejaba no sabiendo porque.

Caminaron como si hubiesen caído a un hechizo hasta que ya muy lejos de la ciudad empezó a verse salir electricidad desde un punto enfrente de ellas, empezaron a coger intensidad esos mini rayos hasta que en donde iniciaban se vio como un vórtice de viento para luego ponerse de color rojo y amarillo luego parecía como se ponía naranja y luego blanco hasta desaparecer. Ellas no sabían que pasaba hasta que luego de desaparecer todas esas luces se encontraban 2 individuos, uno de pelo revuelto color amarillo con mechas rojas y uno de pelo corto rojizo con mechas amarillas. Ellas acercándose a los sujetos con extrañas vestimentas fueron notando algo que las impacto.

-so-son e-e-ellos—es lo único que pudieron decir de esos chicos que sin contar de las vestimentas y esas mechas pudieron saber que eran Naruto Namikaze y Gaara Sabuko No.

**Díganme si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o mejor lo dejo ¿review? ¿Aunque sea uno?**


	2. Chapter 2: CONOCIENDONOS

**_CELOS DE MI MISMO_**

**_CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDONOS  
_**  
**_SUMAARI:_** Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son 2 alumnas de preparatoria para nada populares y con los corazones rotos por los chicos populares tomaran un desvió de su camino que sin que sepan conocerán a 2 personas que les cambiaran radicalmente su vida.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta y abajo les diré unas cosa pero por mientras… disfruten de este capitulo y espero que les guste y sin mas que decir A LEER.**

No se habían movido por un largo minuto todo en silencioso roto por las féminas reaccionando.

-KYAAHH—gritaron antes de caer desmayadas mientras que el sol iba cayendo mientras la inevitable noche salía dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Se había hecho de noche y se empezaban a mover desorientándose al ser lo primero que vieron las estrellas en el manto de la noche con la luna en todo su esplendor, volteando y ver los arboles, reaccionando al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior y mirar a los 2 chicos aun inconscientes frente a ellas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmallarse… de nuevo… se empezaron a levantar temblorosamente y ya tranquilizándose para poder articular una oración.

-Ma-Matsuri?... ¿Por-por qué e-ellos están aquí? , ¿No-no estaban en la ciudad con Sa-Sakura y Yukata?, y ¿porque vestirán así?—pregunto atropelladamente Hinata aun con el dolor en su pecho al ver a los individuos que les recordaban a las personas que les arrebataron el corazón, mientras Matsuri se estaba recuperando poco a poco de lo que acababan de ver pero aun incrédula y dolida por el comentario de su amiga al recordarle que sus amores ya habían encontraron a alguien que no fueron ella pero aun de si ando lo mejor para ellos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Hinata, y tampoco se como es que hicieron todo eso y menos porque visten tan raro—dijo Matsuri secándose un poco del sudor frio de la frente ante su repentino nerviosismo igual que Hinata que empezaron a ponerse mucho mas nerviosas—pe-pero se me ha-hace raro que tengan esas me-mechas en la cabeza y sus vestimentas—declaro Matsuri al tiempo que ambas los miraban intentando aclarar esas preguntas que se agolpaban mas y mas en sus cabezas.

-Entonces ¿Qué-Que ha-hacemos Mat-Matsuri?—pregunto la oji-perla sin quitar sus ojos de aquellos muchachos un poco desconfiadas.

-Pri-Primero de-debemos saber do-donde estamos—hablo la castaña intentando orientarse viendo a los alrededores.

Lo primero que hicieron fue sacar sus llaves que tenían muchos llaveros quitando un clip y usando el metal de sus lente, una hoja y un poco de agua empezaron a orientarse donde estaban.

-bien, nos fuimos al bosque cerca de la cafetería de pasteles de la que trabaja Yahiko, ósea estábamos cerca de casa y según el norte es hacia allá—dijo la oji-negra apuntando hacia un lado suyo.

-ósea que tendremos que irnos hacia aquel lado para llegar a casa—termino la peli azul al analizar las cosas mejor junto con su amiga-…pero… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos—apunto con la mirada a los chicos que seguían inconscientes, Matsuri no sabia que hacer porque no los podrían dejar allí ¿o si?—¿y-y si-i-i los lle-llevamos a ca-casa?—pregunto sonrojada mientras que Matsuri la miraba estupefacta para luego lanzar un suspira y sonreírle.

- tienes un enorme corazón Hinata… y también tenia pensado en llevar a ellos a casa—declaro de brazos cruzados y un poco sonrojada la castaña—bueno tendremos que hacer un largo viaje así que mejor vamos o no descansaremos para mañana—fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de tomar a los chicos, que pesaban demasiado, y comenzar a caminar lentamente con ellos encima de sus espaldas.

Tardaron alrededor de 3 horas en llegar para evadir a las personas, meterse en el departamento por la puerta trasera del edificio y caminar durante todo el trayecto con ellos encima suyo con cortos lapsos de descanso hasta abrir su departamento (viven solas pero en un departamento enorme para alrededor de 4, 5 hasta 6 personas y eran visitadas de vez en cuando por su primo Neji y sus 2 amigos que les ganaban por 3 años y estaban en universidad), cerrar la puerta y tumbar a los chicos en uno de los sillones, que la final resbalaron y cayeron de boca contra la alfombra, y ellas en otro de los sillones respirando entre cortada vez y con punzadas en sus espaldas…así estuvieron por unos 20 minutos hasta que se pararon y levantaron a los chicos acostándolos en una de las habitaciones de invitados y ellas se iban a sus cuartos no sin antes hablar de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto Hinata?—pregunto un poco angustiada Matsuri, ellas jamás actuaban así, pero algo las empujaba a hacerlo.

-yo tampoco lo se… pero… siento que tengo que ayudarlos, teniendo como si fuera una gran confianza, como, si ya los conociera—declaro Hinata viendo la puerta donde descansaban los 2 chicos.

-yo también siento lo mismo, yo creí que porque se parecían a Naruto y Gaara-kun… pero ala vez siento como si fueran otras personas—declaro también un poco confundida Matsuri también viendo la puerta.

-yo creo que son otras personas, que no son los mismos, pero no sabremos nada hasta mañana así que mejor descansemos Matsuri—fue lo ultimo que dijeron mirando de vez en cuando la puerta en el transcurso de su camino hacia sus cuartos, también viendo el reloj que decía: **1:19 PM**—si mejor descansemos de una vez—antes de entrar a sus habitaciones esperando la mañana siguiente.

Era un nuevo día para la ciudad de Konoha, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas y esponjosas tranquilizaban y el sol bello y radiante junto con los pájaros cantan… a quien engañamos, esto no es lo veían las chicas amaneciendo por el molesto ruido de su reloj que decía **6:23 AM**, por su alarma que olvidaron apagar, las clases del día de hoy iniciaban a las 8:30 pero aun así ellas se iban a las 6:30, se pararon sintiendo mil agujas en sus piernas y espalda que al parecer no se recuperaban, saliendo de sus cuartos yendo a la cocina y a la ducha, cuando, unos ruidos en una de las habitaciones las alertaron oyendo cosas romperse, gritos y golpes. Yendo temerosas y abriendo la puerta lentamente y oyendo como todo se callaba como si esperaran a que abriera la puerta por completo.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, que poco duro ya que en unos minuto sintió como ya habían vuelto todas sus energías, pero también que estaba abrazando a algo y era el abrazado, así que fue abriendo los ojos y acostumbrándose a la luz para ver que el "algo" era su amigo Gaara que también se estaba despertando…todo fue silencio por unos segundos hasta que…

-AAHHHH—fue el grito que pegaron separándose y cayendo de espalda contra el suelo tumbando varias cosas de las mesitas de noche de cada lado de la cama-¡TU!...¿¡PORQUE ME ABRAZASTES?!...¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE YO DIGO! , ¡BASTA! , ¡BASTA! , ¡BAAASTAAAA!—dijeron ya hartos de palabrería y arreglar las cosas como siempre lo hacían…a golpes… y así fue como inicio una batalla en esa pequeña habitación, cuando oyeron como alguien abría la puerta con una lentitud y delicadeza como si fuera de papel mache parando en el acto a los chicos para luego dejarlos boca abiertos e impactados.

allí estaban las chicas paradas enfrente de ellos pero, el notaria a leguas donde fuera esos par de lunas no importando si su familia tenían los mismos, los de hinata eran diferentes y sus rasgos finos y delicados como una muñeca la identificaban mejor no importaba que estilo tuviese—fun-funciono ?—dijo mirando al semi-pelirrojo que también noto a las chicas, Gaara noto que era Matsuri, el notaria esos par de orbes negros enigmáticos y sus rasgos bellos como si hubiesen sido esculpidos con sumo cuidado antes de nacer y no importaba como estuviese, el la reconocería—Gaara, funciono, funciono, ¡FUNCIONO!—grito de alegría mientras tomaba en brazos al pelirrojo y lo alzaba unos centímetros del suelo para luego ser el que este contra el suelo por un golpe de parte del semi-pelirrojo.

-ya me di cuenta no necesitas dar mas "afectos"—dijo Gaara con una vena palpitando en su frente, ¿como es que su amigo fuera de las personas mas fuertes que a conocido pero con una idiotez tan natural que lo asombraba avece?, no lo sabia, pero era mejor dejar las cosas así viendo como se levantaba su compañero del suelo.

-etto… po-podríamos pregunta-tarles ¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes en re-realidad?—pregunto nerviosa la oji-perla.

-creo que si podemos así que mejor me presento—dijo el semi-rubio adelantándose al de piel clara—mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja de Konoha, y Jinchūriki del Kyubi no Kitsune mejor llamado Kurama y soy Hokage y él es Gaara Sabuko No, hombre de pocas palabras, ninja de Suna, Jinchūriki del ichibi llamado Shukaku, Kazekage y uno de mis mejores amigos—declaro fuerte y claro sonriente de sus palabras mientras que su acompañante bajaba la cabeza de golpe y se guía preguntándose ¿Cómo, y COMO llego hacer hokage?... otros misterios de la vida? mientras estaba de brazos cruzados mas de resignado por la inoportuna declaración de su amigo, mientras que el esperaba que las chicas dijeran algo bueno de ellos o …

-KYAAHHH SON UNOS LOCOS CORRE MATSURI/HINATA—gritaron a pleno pulmón apuntándolos corriendo a dentro de su departamento dejando choqueados a los chicos reaccionando y alarmándose diciendo "que" para correr y evitar que salieran del departamento.

Durante unos minutos antes de las **6:47 AM** hubo una persecución en la casa sin que las chicas pudieran salir saliendo únicamente lastimados los objetos, las habitaciones y Naruto, que por una razón cada vez que las chicas aventaban un objeto, Gaara los esquivaba y le daban a Naruto.

Ya todos calmados, y Naruto con unas vendas en la cara, sentados en los sillones en total silencio con un desastre también en la sala mientras Hinata servía un té con una tetera media rota a todos, justo cuando los chicos iban a tomar la taza se rompió cayendo al suelo dando otro reinado del silencio incomodo hasta que decidieron tomar los chicos la palabra de una vez.

-¿Por qué creyeron que éramos unos "locos"?—pregunto por fin Naruto mirándolas confundido a las chicas que andaban sonrojadas, les decía la verdad, no tenían por qué haber actuado de ese modo… ¿o si?.

-pa-para ser sincera aquí na-nadie es un ninja co-como dicen ustedes—dijo la peli azul cabizbaja hablando en un susurro tímido pero llegando a los oídos de todos ahora aclarando algunas dudas en los chicos mientras las chicas seguían un manojo de nervios.

-y yo tengo 2 preguntas para ustedes—declaro seria Matsuri sacando una foto que parecía de un grupo—primera, ¿Por qué se parecen a ellos?—pregunto con cautela viendo la reacción de los chicos al mostrarles una foto de muchos muchachos y entre ellos se veían a ellas 2 y mas alado al Namikaze y Sabuko No que ellas conocían—y las segunda es, por no ser irrespetuosa pero, ¿Por qué tienen los ojos de esos colores?—pregunto extrañada Hinata tomando la palabra de Matsuri.

-bueno la primera la contesto yo—hablo Gaara antes de que su amigo metiera la pata, de nuevo—Ya debieron suponer que no somos de este lugar literalmente, nosotros venimos por así decirlo… de otra dimensión diferente en su estilo pero las personas de aquí son igual que allá, nosotros conocíamos a ustedes en nuestra dimensión así que deben de haber aquí otros nosotros como nuestros amigo por ejemplo: deben de estar: Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, o mis hermanos Temari y Kankurō así que por lógica nuestros yo de aquí siguen en este lugar… ¿verdad?—las chicas asintieron—y la segunda…bueno…es mas complicado.

Terminaron de contarles, obligados, sobre sus Bijuus, el chakra, las naciones ninjas, etc., excepto sus habilidades y otras de por medio, demasiados rápido dejando choqueadas a las chicas.

Resulta que ellos compartieron chakra y sangre, ósea Gaara tenia un poco de Kurama y el de Naruto haciendo que su recuperación y su cantidad de chakra creciera, también habilitando unas habilidades del rubio y los elementos fuego (Kurama) y el viento (Naruto). Mientras Naruto tenia parte del chakra de Gaara y del Shukaku dándole una protección modificada que en vez de ser arena, a él lo protegía el viento, y tenia el elemento Tierra (por Shukaku y Gaara), pero no solo la tierra sino todo mineral: arena, oro, metal, pocas veces como Gaara los minerales preciosos como los rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes, etc. Y como consecuencia sus ojos como los de Gaara no eran aguamarina ni amarillos como Shukaku sino verde metálico oscuro, mientras Naruto en vez de azules o rojos como los de Kurama, los tenia de un morado brilloso oscuro, dándoles a ambos un aspecto muy llamativo y atractivo, y sus mechas en la cabeza amarillas (Gaara: el chakra del Shukaku) y rojas (Naruto: del chakra de Kurama) que aparecieron iguales que sus ojos por tener mucho chakra de un demonio pero los beneficio al fin y al cabo…ellas los reconocerían por los ojos y mechas que a aquellos dobles.

-pruébenlo… hagan algo ninja y les creeremos y no irán a un psiquiatra—hablo después de un rato Matsuri después de asimilar las cosas por esos dos individuos, ¿ninjas?, eso quería verlo, siempre le llamo la atención las leyendas tanto como a su hermano Kenji.

-OK—cuando naruto empezaba a hacer señas extrañas con sus manos Gaara lo paro en el acto.

-no podemos hacerlo… no tenemos mucho chakra por el viaje—comunico Gaara un poco sonrojado por haber perdido tanto chakra, ¿Cómo un Jinchūriki como el perdía tanto chakra? Si el tenia tanto como naruto por el entrenamiento que había echo, pero Naruto tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones.

-ok chicos, no hay problema—declaro Hinata calmadamente mientras se levantaba y tomaba un teléfono y llamaba en el—si…hola…necesito 2 citas al psicólogo Kab—no termino de hablar porque el pelirrojo le había quitado el teléfono con una venita en la mano donde tenia el celular y una en la frente, ¿acaso no les creían nada?, pues al parecer no porque ya los querían llevar a un loquero, volteo donde estaba su amigo sentado que tenia una aura negra alrededor dibujando garabatos en el mismo sillón murmurando cosas sin sentido asustando un poco a Matsuri que seguía sentada cerca de él.

—No podemos hacer jutsus… pero podemos moldear chakra—al momento toda la energía volvió a Naruto que salto de un salto poniéndose a un lado con una sonrisa traviesa. Hicieron que las chicas se pararan y estuviese unos metros enfrente de la pared y… ellos empezaron a escalarla, como dijo Gaara podían **moldearla**, las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían…después de dar una vuelta caminando por las 2 paredes y el techo se pusieron enfrente de ellas—ahora nos creen—preguntaron divertidos a la vez por las expresiones de asombro de sus acompañantes que asintieron aun idas.

-y yo tengo una pregunta—informo naruto teniendo un asentimiento por parte de las chicas-¿Por qué llevan un uniforme?—pregunto curioso al ver que traían, por lo que veía, un uniforme, pero este estaba sucio y un poco roto, mientras tenían el pelo algo sucio y manchas, pero dándole un aire adorable como un par de niñas después de haber jugado(sus uniformes seguían sucios porque no se cambiaron por el cansancio y cuando se iban a duchar fue cuando despertaron los chicos).

-al momento ellas se fijaron y vieron como iban con el uniforme de su escuela, dios se veían fatales, ¿Qué pensari…? cortaron sus pensamientos, sucios, uniforme, escuela, escuela, ¡escuela!-¡LA ESCUELA!—gritaron dejando sordos a los chicos que cayeron al suelo por tremendo grito te.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo y se pusieron otro uniforme y sus chaquetas, se peinaban mas o menos adecuadamente, saliendo directo al baño para lavarse la cara sucia y brazos saliendo directo a la sala por sus mochilas y algunos materiales ,llevándose consigo a los chicos que se estaban levantando del suelo para caer al suelo de nuevo al ser tumbados de nuevo por tremenda carrera, luego fijar su vista al reloj marcando las **8:51 AM** –LLEGAMOS TARDE—grito Matsuri dejándose caer al suelo.

-no…jamás hemos faltado, nos dejaran entrar—opino desesperadamente Hinata haciendo recuperar los ánimos a Matsuri, cosa que logro, las dejarían entrar al fin y al cabo jamás han faltado, para luego salir disparadas las chicas dejando la puerta semi-abierta dejando a unos desconcertados chicos en su departamento viendo como la puerta aun se movía.

- te diste cuenta que no comieron, ¿verdad?—afirmo divertido en de ojos morados, viendo como su amigo asentía igual de divertido, esto se pondrá interesante, pensaron para luego incrementar su diversión al ver 2 pares de llaves en la barra de cocina

—meditemos, recuperamos energías, nos cambiamos y les entregamos sus almuerzos "discretamente", ¿Qué te parece?—opino el semi-pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de la puerta, que se detuvo, para luego tener un asentimiento por su amigo, cerrar la puerta y ponerse en posición de loto (como en modo sannin, pero no lo están activando, solo recuperan energías) para después de un tiempo ir de visita a sus queridas compañeras, de ahora, de departamento.

**En primera el capitulo anterior era el prologo pero lo dejare como capitulo y en segunda:**

**Díganme si les fue de su agrado y lamento la demora pero hubo unos inconvenientes que creí que estaban arreglados (pero parece que no fue así) y gracias a los que querían que le continuara:**

**dniizz: bueno ya viste que fue un encuentro _interesante_ por así decirlo, aquí dicen que no son de ahí pero aun no dice porque se fueron del mundo Shinobi, si era Hokage y Kazekage (respectivamente) pero eso saldrá mas adelante y creo que habrán celos en el próximo, gracias por tu comentario y lamento la demora espero que haiga sido de tu agrado**  
**unos saludos.**

**isabel17anime: bueno, hubo muchos gritos, eso si y gracias por tu comentario y lamento la demora espero que este capitulo haiga sido de tu agrado.**  
**Saludos.**  
******  
******** : **tal vez haiga algo de _guerra_ en el próximo capitulo, gracias por darme ánimos y lamento la demora espero que este capitulo lo compense y te allá gustado, gracias por tu comentario.  
**Unos saludos.**

**Michy Motoharuno: gracias por tus ánimos, para ser sincera no creí que a alguien le gustara pero creo que me equivoque, gracias por tu comentario y lamento no haber puesto el capitulo antes, espero que te gustes,**  
**y yo también te mando un saludo.**

**KarmenDavidoxoa: aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste y como los demás lamento la demora y gracias por tu comentario espero te guste.**  
**Saludos.**

**tania56: Si tarde y lo lamento, y sobre tu pregunto, creo que si, pero tendrá muy buenas razones igual que Yukata y gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste.**  
**Saludos.**

**yukkikitsune: aquí esta el capitulo y espero que te haiga gustado, lamento la demora de verdad, gracias por tu comentario y me agrada que te haiga parecido interesante, haber si este igual.**  
**Saludos.**

**Sabaku No Nanami: gracias, lamento la demora pero es mejor tarde que nuca, espero que este te parezca igual, gracias por tu comentario y a mi también me encanta las chicas nerds enamoradas de los populares.**  
**Saludos.**

**Guest: aquí esta la 2° parte, al parecer también te gusto, gracias, y lamento la demora.**  
**Saludos.**

**gelymurakami: ya la continúe, espero te haiga gustado, y gracias por tu comentario, lamento la tardanza.**  
**Saludos.**

**aio hyuuga: gracias, perdón sé que me tarde pero ya esta aquí, y su reacción fue y si, tenia ánimos, pero por varios inconvenientes no la pude seguir, espero te haiga gustado.**  
**Saludos.**

**HiNaThItHa.16241: muchas gracias y aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, lamento la tardanza y espero sea de tu agrado.**  
**Saludos.**

**Intentare no Tardarme tanto y espero que les haiga gustado, en el próximo capitulo será una _visita_ a la escuela de parte de los nuevos _inquilinos_ de Hinata y Matsuri y haber que lio se armara, ¿que les pasara a las chicas al llegar a la escuela?, una que otra sorpresa se ara.**

**Los Saluda kamoendlb hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: VISTAS

_**CELOS DE MI MISMO**_

_**CAPITULO 3: VISITAS  
**_  
_**SUMAARI:**_ Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son 2 alumnas de preparatoria para nada populares y con los corazones rotos por los chicos populares tomaran un desvió de su camino que sin que sepan conocerán a 2 personas que les cambiaran radicalmente su vida.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

**Espero que los satisfecha y a**** al parecer no apareciste en mis gracias pero te agradezco tu ultimo review, lamento las faltas te ortografía pero por una razón me salían mal cuando subía el capitulo y en Word me aparecen bien; bueno sin mas que decirles excepto que espero que les guste… A LEER.**

Corrían a todo lo que sus pies les permitían, varias personas veían asombrados a las chicas correr, a esas horas deberían estar en la escuela, muchos del lugar las conocían porque se ofrecían a ayudarlos, pero ahora corrían sin mirar atrás, dejando un pequeño polvo y a varias personas en el suelo o cosas que se llevaron en el camino solo escuchando un "lo siento".

Ellas corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, y no estaba lejos, si sus padres se enteraban que habían llegado tarde por quedarse dormidas, ¡NOOO!, no querían ni imaginarlo, la emoción las embargo a ambas al ver las rejas de la puerta principal de su institución (consistía en 3 pisos pero de un tamaño descomunal, tanto que habían canchas de futbol, una pista, un gimnasio de baloncesto y una piscina de techo, mas todas las aulas, que varias estaban vacías, simplemente ese edificio era enorme, de un color blanco y color azul marino en algunas partes y rojo vino también, y muchas jardineras con pasto y arboles, que la mayoría no eran visitadas)(su uniforme: en las chicas consistía en una falda tableada de color azul marino unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, pero las chicas la llevaban debajo de la misma, una camisa de botones de color blanca con el logo de la escuela de color blanca, azul marina y un fénix de color rojo pequeño en el mismo del lado izquierdo de su camisa ajustada, un saco de color azul marino con el mismo logo de la camisa pero lo usaban abierta o no lo traían, pero ellas llevaban chaquetas a la incomodidad de dejar "tanta piel descubierta", unas medias de color azul, que se usaba debajo de la rodillas, pero ellas lo usaban hasta arriba, unos zapatos negros y el pelo a comodidad propia. Los chicos consistían en: un pantalón azul marino, unos zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, el chaleco y una corbata, en el lugar se permitía libre el tipo de peinado que usaban, pero muchos alumnos no llevaban el uniforme bien puesto o simplemente no lo traían, a la excepción de quienes lo traían apropiadamente.)

Acelerando la carrera llegaron con los guardias en turno de quienes cuidaban la reja y ver a los chicos que llegaban tarde, se plantaron tan rápido en ellos que los asustaron mientras ellas les explicaban que les pasaba a una velocidad muy rápida.

Porfavordéjenosentrartuvimosunosproblemasayerynosd espertamostardeycuandoqueríamosveniralaescuelasurg ióuninconvenienteenlamañanaytuvimosquevenirapenasa laescuelaporfavornonosponganretardoydéjenospasaran tesdequeseacabelaclasedeKakashi-sensei!¡¿SI?!—expl icaron mientras juntaban sus manos en forma de plegaria y hacían una reverencia muy profunda.

Los vigilantes estaban shokeados por ver a las mas aplicadas de la escuela frente a ellos en horas de la escuela, y con esa explicación que alcanzaron a entender por todos los jóvenes que llegan tarde y dan explicaciones muy rápidas, unos segundos después atacaron a risa.

-tranquilas chicas no les pondremos retardo ni nada por el estilo al ser la primera vez en estos 2 años, y solo porque faltan 3 meses para julio las dejaremos pasar limpias—hablo normalmente el que tenia su pelo todo desordenado y una venda pasando por su tabique de la nariz llamado Kotetsu Hagane.

-si chicas no hay problemas, y yo que ustedes corran vimos llegar hace unos minutos a Kakashi-sensei y si no quieren falta alcáncelo—hablo el 2 tipo de cabello corto y un gorro con una barba llamado Izumo Kamizuki indicándoles con la cabeza la escuela mientras oprimía un botón y se habrían un poco las rejas alegrando a las chicas que entraron despavoridas.

Sus salones estaban muy lejos y después de esos seguían otros pero estaban vacíos, ellas corrían intentando que no las hallaran algún profesor por ahora, mientras corrían pararon brutalmente viendo en una esquina a su profesor Kakashi Hatake, (Los profesores llevaban un traje negro con una camisa al gusto y una corbata también al gusto y unos zapatos negros; no tenia chaqueta y tenia mal anudada la corbata negra y remangado la camisa azul aun así dejándolo ver atractivo, tenia el pelo plateado de un lado hacia arriba y parte hacia abajo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo de colores negros y un cubre bocas) que caminaba entretenido leyendo un librito verde, no apto para niños, ellas se metieron a un salón vació y se pusieron a lado de un closet pequeño y la esquina esperando que el profesor se fuera pero no contaron nada para lo que oyeron.

-mejor me voy por aquí, así corto camino-

Empezaron a hiperventilar mientras caía un sudor frio con todo su cuerpo, sentían como si algo desde su estomago se convirtiera en bola y se alojaba en su pecho dándoles un miedo y terror irracional oyendo como los pasos del profesor se oían mas y mas cercas, y para colmo una araña se colgaba enfrente de ellas, se pusieron una mano en la boca de la otra como si con eso detendrían el grito que iban a pegar, no es que les tuvieran miedo a los insectos, pero esa araña estaba muy cercas y las podría picar pero volvió a subir e irse por el techo, pero no acabo ahí sino que vieron con sumo terror y pánico como la chapa se giraba lentamente y se habría la puerta con una calma desesperante mientras el profesor leía.

-entraba sigilosamente a su casa en penumbras, adentrándose en la habitación con el corazón a mil por hora y volteo y vio a Rachel atrás de el con una mirada asesina y ella grito-

-¡ESTAS MUERTO!—se oyó una voz de otra persona que petrifico a las chicas y al peli plateado que casi entraba a ese salón y se giraba mecánicamente solo para ver a nada mas y nada menos que la directora Tsunade- ¡ DEVERIAS ESTAR EN CLASE…ASI QUE VE DE UNA VEZ¡-ordena la imponente mujer de cabello rubio amarrado en 2 coletas bajas, unos ojos de color miel, una tez blanca y una forma muy proporcionada para su edad en realidad, con un traje de color gris y una camisa blanca que toda maestra portaba como su propio uniforme, tomándolo por la camisa y arrastrándolo salvando sin saberlo a las chicas.

-uff! Nos salvamos pero corre Hinata o no tendremos suerte la próxima—declaro mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y se iban por una puerta del lado contrario del salón, corrían hasta entrar al suyo respirando entre cortada vez llamando la atención de todo el grupo que las miraban sorprendidos por ver a _"ellas"_ llegar tarde—lle-llegamos—fue lo que articularon mientras se abrazaban y caían al piso de rodillas felices.

- ¿chicas porque llegan apenas?—pregunto su compañero y amigo Kiba Inuzuka, su familia era criadores de caninos y veterinarios y varios de los perros servían a la policía, tenia el cabello castaño despeinado, ojos negros y pareciese que tiene un poco la pupila vertical, unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas y su tez bronceada-clara (aperlado) y aunque muchos no lo creyeran era uno de los populares al ser un jugador de Baloncesto y bueno en varias clases con una actitud alegre y cariñoso de vez en cuando encantando a varias chicas, se acercaba con su uniforme mal colocado pero apuesto, un poco preocupado y nervioso a las chicas.

Se levantaron como resorte enfrente del chico asustándolo mientras decían todo a una velocidad muy rápida y en cortos lapsos de aire -nosotros-ellos-noche-ayer-mañana-chakra-zorro-car rera-tarde-uida-Kakashi-Tsunade-araña-mapache-bosq ue-locos-sentados-parecen-mundo-rojo-amarillo-mora do-verde-ayuda-casa-dolooorrr—cayeron rendidas en los brazos del Inuzuka.

-oe! ¿Qué dijeron?, respondan, ¡Shino ayúdame!—hablo desesperado mientras que zarandeaba a Hinata y Shino checa a Matsuri (tenia el pelo desordenado como Kiba pero lo tenia de un color un poco mas oscuro y grande, tez blanca, tenia unos lentes negros para sol, cool XD, tenia su uniforme impecable pero con el cuello de la camisa arriba, él también era popular al ser también en el basquetbol por su altura y su actitud seria atrayendo a muchas chicas) bajo la atenta mirada de toda la clase que se callaron y veían con atención como los chicos las cargaban y dejaban sentadas en sus asientos que estaban hasta al final del salón en una mesa de 2 donde estaban.

-¿que les paso…y…, porque traen moretones en el cuerpo?—pregunto preocupado el de lentes que al checar pudo notar algunos moretones por las muecas de dolor que izo Matsuri y Hinata a los segundo que las tomaron.

-des-después le-les diré-diremos, no se preo-preocupen—argumento Hinata viendo que volvía el dolor, la adrenalina del momento que tuvieron desde que los chicos se despertaron les quito el dolor por todas esas noticias y el miedo desde que salieron a casa, pero al estar sanas y salvas, el dolor regreso pero mas fuerte por el sobre esfuerzo que hicieron.

-¿como que no nos preocupemos?, si apenas se están consientes—declaro una voz firme, seria, preocupada y molesta enfrente de la mesa de las chicas viendo que era su otro amigo Sasuke Uchiha de brazos cruzados, tenia la tez clara y unos ojos y pelo negros ónix, su pelo le llegaba a la barbilla, tenia un flequillo a los lados de su cara y el pelo desordenado en punta de lado, el uniforme desacomodado pero muy atractivo, serio y reservado y algo arrogante, pero en los últimos meses luego de entrar a la escuela, se juntaba con ellas y sus amigos, dejando a Naruto y Sakura, sorprendiendo a todos y mas al ser mas alegre y demostrativo solo con ellas, para la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto.

-si chicas mejor vamos a la enferme—dejo de hablar Kiba al ver como entraba estrepitosamente la directora asustando a todos y haciendo sentar a toda la clase mientras dejaba a un Kakashi en el escritorio que le salía humo y tenia los ojos en blanco.

-Bien chicos hablan sus libros y—fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el final de esa hora mientras varias venas aparecían en su frente y tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho—se-se acabó la-la clase, no con-contara como falta o al-algo parecido a ustedes así que…adiós—se fue cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta sobresaltando al salón mientras el peli-plateado se levantaba.

-bueno chicos, como no hubo clases no habrá tareas ni faltas—declaro el profesor alegrando a la clase cerrando su único ojo y, por lo que se veía, sonriendo abajo de la mascara.

-¡¿Qué?!—gritaron las oji-perla y la castaña parándose de sus asiento llamando la atención de todos los de lugar mientras caían de espalda, pero siendo cargadas por Sasuke (Hinata), Y Kiba (Matsuri).

-las llevaremos a la enfermería Kakashi-sensei—respondió Kiba al ver que el oji- feliz iba a preguntar.

-ok… pero chicas—detuvo a los chicos que apenas iban a abrir la puerta desde su lugar sonriendo—las arañas están adentro de las paredes, las que salen son las bebes y no tienen veneno aun y también les da miedo las persona—comento mientras los chicos se alejaban dejando a la clase confundida y a las chicas en shock, todo lo que hicieron y el profesor ya las había descubierto antes, no pudieron mas desmallándose en los brazos de los chicos mientras que el peli-negro levantaba una ceja extrañado.

Después llego Ciencias con Anko Mitarashi que asistieron, después de convencer a la enfermera y a los 3 jóvenes, llego Deportes y luego seria Historia con Iviki Morino y receso, su Profesor era Maito Gai con su "llama de la juventud" pero las dejo descansar al avisarle los 3 amigos de las chicas que no estaban en condiciones.

La clase se tomo en el gimnasio cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas y entraron unas personas que dejaron asombrados a todos los del lugar. Naruto Namikaze (le pondré solo N.) se acercó a los individuos asombrado.

-Konan, Yahiko, Nagato ¿Qué hacen aquí?—hablo Naruto N. confundido al ver a los chicos que visitaba en su cafetería favorita.

-que modo de saludar "Na-ru-to"—pronuncio burlonamente Konan haciendo reír ruidosamente a sus acompañantes confundiendo a los presentes—pero de todos modos… ¡Gai-sensei! Venimos a entregar algo a Hinata y Matsuri—grito al profesor que estaba del otro lado, cuando les dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, salieron disparados derribando al pobre rubio en el camino, cuando llegaron se plantaron enfrente de las chicas que estaban en las gradas algo impresionadas por su inoportuna llegada.

-chicas seremos rápidos—informo con pequeñas risas Yahiko—necesitamos que lleven a _"ellos"_ a la biblioteca porque _"ellos"_ necesitaran aprender todo y llegar a un nivel aceptable para unos meses al no saber casi nada del lugar de _"aquí"_.

las chicas los iban a interrumpir pero hablo Nagato-…y antes de que pregunten como sabemos quienes son _"ellos"_ *cof cof* morado *cof cof* verde *cof cof* metálico *cof cof* ojos, perdonen, nos los encontramos por _el camino de la vida_ perdidos y por cierto—hablo mientras les daban unas pulseras (Yahiko a Hinata y Nagato a Matsuri) ambas de color azul oscuro pero la de Hinata con blanco y la de Matsuri con negro—_"ellos"_ piden que no se las quiten—se fue el trio dejando impactadas a las chicas y confundido a mas de 2 personas.

-quienes son "ellos" chicas—pregunto irritado Kiba mientras se planteaba al frente de las antes mencionadas.

-¡Nadie!—reía nerviosamente Hinata mientras Matsuri miraba interesada la pulsera, recibiendo un _Hmp_ por parte de su acompañante mientras las clases seguían, llego Historia donde sintieron un leve temblor pero lo ignoraron y aparte era la clase más silenciosa al no querer recibir un castigo de Anko o Iviki y tampoco a los ruidos de personas corriendo afuera de su salón esta que por fin, receso.

Estaban en una de las jardineras donde más gente se juntaba y al lado de las ventanas de la cafetería se oían rumores de que los profesores perseguían a algunos estudiantes porque los veían correr muy deprisa en la última hora.

-no es justo, por las prisas y no trajimos nada de comida o dinero y para colmo no nos iban a poner falta—se quejo Matsuri mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le salían cascadas de los ojos.

-tran-tranquila Matsuri con-conseguiremos algo—reía nerviosa Hinata al ver el estado de repente anémico de su amiga.

Adentro de la cafetería Shino veía a las chicas como Hinata sacudía a Matsuri como si quisiera revivirla y la castaña parecía un muñeco viejo, rio por sus amigas, voltio y se fijo que Sasuke y Kiba estaban igual que el pero mas atrás los vio a los 2 riendo y viendo a sus amigas; Naruto Namikaze y Gaara Sabuko No, sus facciones se endurecieron pero prefirió pasar de largo eso e ir se con sus amigos.

-pero miren si son las _mosquitas muertas_, si quieren comida, miren, allá ahí un basurero lleno creo que es perfecto para llenar sus lonjas jajaja—rio a carcajada una peli rosa que se había parado enfrente de ellas, a su lado venia Yukata y a sus 2 lados de ambas venían Karin Uzumaki y Shion Kibura, todas a carcajadas.

-¿Porque no se van con sus novios y nos dejan de molestarnos de una vez?—hablo Matsuri esta vez furiosa de la actitud arrogante de ese cuarteto.

-tu no nos hables así, acabo que importa si ellos están adentro así que mosquita mejor calla—le hablo Yukata tomándola del mentón y acercando su rostro para luego empujarla.

Adentro varios estaban viendo disimuladamente a las 6 chicas, aunque el trio de amigos de la oji-perla y ojinegra ya iban de camino, Naruto N. y Gaara S.N. hervían de ira, ellos odiaban que ellas hicieran eso en la escuela pero si las intentaban detener ellas los amenazaban de cortarlos, así que estaban imponentes viendo, se levantaron y fueron con ellas como intentar llevárselas de ahí.

Llegando al lugar aparecieron Sasuke, Kiba y Shino, no de muy buen humor y a los segundos Naruto N. y Gaara S.N. tampoco muy bien.

-¡Mira, ya déjanos, no hemos hecho nada para que vengan a agredirnos así que largo!-hablo en cólera Hinata asombrando a los del lugar por nueva actitud.

-¡¿como te atreves?!—pregunto indignada Sakura levantando su mano derecha lista para una cachetada, los chicos no la iban a detener al estar a una distancia no muy cerca, pero antes de que tocara a Hinata una mano atrapo la muñeca de Sakura.

-yo que ustedes no aria eso—dijeron 2 voces firmes, serias y un poco molestas, todos vieron a los individuo y vieron que era Naruto y Gaara, todos voltearon automáticamente a Naruto N. y a Gaara S.N. que estaban igual o mas asombrados que los demás, los individuos eran iguales pero se retractaron al ver que tenían mechas en el cabello y sus ojos eran otros.

-¿Qu-que ha-hacen aquí?—pregunto ida Hinata mientras **Naruto** (será en negritas los de la otra dimensión) soltaba a Sakura y se ponía enfrente de Hinata, y **Gaara** levantaba a Matsuri (vestían ropa civil **Naruto**: un pantalón de color negro ajustado, unos tenis negros con blanco y una camisa ceñida de color azul eléctrico metalizado de botones, abierta los primeros mostrando su pecho y remangada; y **Gaara**: también un pantalón negro ajustado, con unos tenis negros completamente y una camisa ceñida de botones remangada con los primeros abiertos mostrando su pecho de color rojo vino).

-hola soy Shion—se presento coqueta la rubia de ojos morados empujando discretamente a Hinata parándose en frente de **Naruto**—no sé que relación tienes con…_ellas_…pero puedes estar con nosotras—lo tomo del brazo igual que Karin a **Gaara** llevándoselos entristeciendo a las chicas, no conocían a ningún chico que se resistiera a ese cuarteto pero todos callaron al ver como reaccionaban los chicos.

-lo sentimos—**Naruto** se deshizo del agarre igual que **Gaara**—pero venimos a visitar Hinata-chan y a Matsuri-chan—naruto se puso atrás de Hinata mientras pasaba sus brazos encima de los hombros de la chica a modo de abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que estaba sonrojándose a niveles mayores, mientras **Gaara** pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Matsuri sonrojándola por su cercanía, algo anormal en ella—y para mi Hinata es muy bonita, es la pequeña Tsuki-chan (Tsuki=Luna, Tsuki-chan=lunita).

-y para mi Matsuri es la pequeña Usagi-chan (Usagi=conejo, Usagi-chan=conejita) —prácticamente todas las chicas del lugar creyeron que era broma pero ellos parecían decir la verdad, poniendo en cólera casi toda las féminas del lugar.

-aahh, ya me acorde, venimos por 2 cosas-

-en primera no comieron nada así que les trajimos esto—ofreció **Gaara** mientras le daba una bolsa café (la clásica) y **Naruto** igual a Hinata con unas sonrisas coquetas derritiendo a muchas del lugar—hay unas píldoras, tómenlas para que no les duela el cuerpo—hablo mientras acercaba la cara a Matsuri, poniéndola mas sonrojada y nerviosa como Hinata.

-y en segunda ¿como pensaban entrar al departamento?—pregunto galante y divertido **Naruto** mientras que el y el oji-verde les daban una llaves—imagínense que no estemos en el departamento, deben tener mas cuidado…las vemos en casa—se despedían mientras **Gaara** le daba un beso delicado en la frente de Matsuri y **Naruto** un beso delicado en la mejilla de Hinata—nos vemos—giñaron el ojo y se iban a pasos elegantes hacia la salida dejando impactados a los presentes y sonrojada a las chicas, Shion, Sakura, Yukata y Karin se sentían indignadas por ver como aquellos chicos tan galantes solo miraban a las "mosquitas muertas".

-¡¿QUIENES SON ELLOS CHICAS, PORQUE TANTAS LIBERTADES CON USTEDES Y COMO QUE ELLOS VIVEN CON USTEDES?! , acaso… ¿¡ESTAN SALIENDO CON ELLOS?!—grito Kiba haciendo que todos salieran del trance y zarandeaba a ambas chicas con una mano cada una.

-¡no!, ¡no!, bueno, ¡NO!, ¡NO!—decían nerviosamente y sonrojadas antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguidas por Kiba y mas atrás Shino Y Sasuke también buscando una explicación.

Cuando los perdieron subieron a la azotea de la escuela y les extraño ver grandes grietas pero le restaron importancia, abrieron su almuerzo y vieron sus comidas favoritas y postres, se sonrojaron y no sabían cuanto debieron pasar para conseguirlos.

-¡itadakimasu!—comieron tranquilamente en el suelo y cuando terminaron tiraron todo y en el salón tuvieron un interrogatorio y como publico toda su clase.

-nos van a decir ¿si o no?—hablo Shino no muy contento por esos _"tipos"_ del receso.

-esta bien—hablo Matsuri alarmando a Hinata, ¿les contarían todo eso?—ellos son nuestros compañeros de departamento y por la prisa no comimos nada ni dinero, así que solo nos dejaron nuestros almuerzos—explico naturalmente Matsuri enfureciendo un poco a Kiba.

- ¿y porque te sonrojaste eehh?-

-aahh…bueno… ettoo… fue-fue un lindo de-detalle—hablo sonrojada Matsuri recordando como se despidió **Gaara**. Recibiendo un _HMP_.

-¿y tu Hinata?—hablo serio Sasuke tampoco muy contento por aquel tipo que se parecía mucho a **Naruto**.****

-Ta-también fu-fue lindo—comunico Hinata recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de sus amigos, se sentaron deprisa antes de mas preguntas.

A muchas del salón no les gusto que aquellos _"bombones"_ estuvieran con ellas y aun recordaban como se habían despedido de ella, muchas se mordían los labios inferiores, como desearían haber estado en su lugar, los chicos del salón solo estaban impresionados por el parecido a sus otros 2 compañeros.

Naruto N. y Gaara S.N. no estaban muy felices, ¿Por qué aquellos tipos actuaban con tanta libertad con ellas?, ¿los habían olvidado?, descartaron esa idea llevaban _"años"_ por lo que oyeron en los rumores, ellos se habían enterado por ser el nuevo chisme mas _"caliente"_ de que ellas estaban enamorados de ellos, y quien le dijo fue la misma Sakura y Yukata, pero…y Si… ¿no estaban enamoradas de ellos? No pensaron más porque entro Asuma-sensei no de muy buen humor sin cigarro, cosa que impresiono a muchos.**  
**

Los chicos reían por la reacción que hicieron en la escuela de las chicas, tuvieron problemas para fugarse de la escuela pero nada anormal, llegaron al departamento y entraron por la ventana intentando no romper las paredes, aun recordaban todo el relajo que se formo en la mañana.

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• FLASH BACK •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•

Tiempo después de que las chicas se fueran, se levantaron ya con sus energías listas pero su flujo de chakra algo descontrolado.

-bueno ¡POR ELLAS!—grito el de ojos morados caminando a paso militar hacia la salida hasta que **Gaara** lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-cuenta **Gaara**…1…2…3…4…uff. En primera no sabemos donde se fueron. En segunda, necesitamos nueva ropa porque la nuestra aparte de rota y sucia es "diferente" a los de aquí. Tercero no podemos usar mucho chakra aun que ya lo tengamos esta descontrolado… romperíamos los tejado, debemos caminar. Cuarta necesitamos dinero para comprar sus almuerzos. Quinto necesitamos planear algo para pasar desapercibidos—planeo **Gaara** de brazos cruzados enfrente de **Naruto** que estaba en posición de loto con una expresión zorruna meditando lo dicho.

-mmm ¡YASE!, usemos un Henge pero con mas concentración—opino el de mechas rojas mientras su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y su amigo lo miraba interrogante mente.

-esta bien, ya aportaste una idea, así que busquemos primero un lugar donde consigamos dinero—usaron un Henge (**Naruto** tenia ropa sencilla y se había puesto el pelo de un rojizo oscuro de pelo corto y ojos negros, mientras **Gaara** usaba el pelo negro corto y ojos azules claros con ropa sencilla) se fueron del departamento buscando algún lugar donde conseguir dinero, pasaron por una florista pero no encontraron nada, justo cuando salían **Gaara** abrió su mano, luego la cerro y escondió algo, **Naruto** iba a preguntar pero se fueron por otro local.

Ya después de una hora caminando no hallaron nada hasta que inesperadamente **Naruto** aventó a **Gaara** a un callejón desasiendo el Henge.

-¡pero que hace…-

-ssshhh-

-qu…-

-SSSSHHHHH-

-…- **Naruto** tomo la cabeza de **Gaara** y lo saco de la orilla mostrando a Konan, Nagato y Yahiko barriendo enfrente de una cafetería riendo amenamente pero por el escandalo iban en su dirección, metió a **Gaara** de nuevo al callejón y se miraron—corre—se iban a ir cuando un perro salió e hiso que cayeran al suelo justo cuando llegaron los 3 chicos asombrados.

-¡¿pero que hacen aquí?!—pregunto Nagato antes de que el y Yahiko los tomaran y metieran por una perta lateral del local sin ser vistos- ¡deberían estar en la escue…- antes de continuar Konan lo interrumpió.

-Nagato, Yahiko, no son ellos acaso no los ven bien—los reprendió Konan mientras que los chicos con mechas tenían encima las miradas escrutadoras de los 3 acompañantes.

Nagato y Yahiko con un sonrojo hablaron—pe-perdón los con-confundimos—se disculparon avergonzados por hacer esa escena de los que pudieron haber sido sus clientes.

-créanos no han sido los únicos, déjenme adivinar… Naruto Namikaze y Gaara Sabuko No ¿cierto?—pregunto divertido **Gaara** al ver como los chicos de la lluvia los miraban interrogantes—me llamo igual que el **Gaara** de aquí y él es **Naruto** pero él es Uzumaki-

-yo soy Yahiko, ellas es Konan la de pelo azul y el de pelo rojo a mi lado es Nagato—se presento Yahiko al ver que mejor se presentaban de una vez

-les queríamos pedir algo a alguien y creemos que son de confianza-

Los chicos al ver que no tenían nada en contra suya se relajaron un poco mas—después nos dicen su historia y relación con los otros, ahora en que los podemos ayudar—ofreció Konan antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo mas.

- queríamos saber cuanto nos dan por esto—dijo **Gaara** mostrando unas esferas algo deformadas de color amarillo brillante dándoselas a los chicos que no reaccionaban, **Naruto** recordó lo de la florista _así que tomas oro de la tierra de las masetas_ pensaba **Naruto** viendo como los chicos miraban asombrados las 4 esferas pequeñas—ayúdenos a comprar ropa y un poco joyería… lo demás se lo quedan—ofreció serio **Gaara** mirando como los chicos se miraban entre si.

-aceptamos-

Cuando cerraron el local los chicos se quedaron en la cocina mientras el trio iba al banco, les habían dado una buena cantidad de dinero al ser puras y con pocos orificios, compraron ropa para los chicos y Konan compro unos brazaletes y collares, regresaron mirando como **Naruto** se estaba comiendo uno de los pasteles y **Gaara** estaba tirado en el suelo.

-lo siento chicos… ese cabeza hueca tenia tanta hambre que no lo pude detener—se disculpo viendo como **Naruto** ya iba llegando al 3 trozo.

-tenshgo hambresh, hache 1 dishia que nop commoo —hablaba y tragaba hasta que casi se ahogo y Yahiko lo ayudaba a respirar.

-no se preocupen por los pasteles, nos dieron de mas y podremos pagar unas deudas que teníamos pendientes—agradeció Yahiko mientras se planteaba enfrente de los 2 chicos—por cierto… Konan compro esto—mostrándoles la ropa y 2 brazaletes azules y unos $250 (aquí lo basare en dólares), los chicos tomaron los brazaletes y un pequeño destello apareció poniendo marcas blancas en uno y negras en el otro disimuladamente mientras el trio no se daba cuenta

-gracias… oigan no es ser mal educado, pero ¿nos ayudarían dándoles las chicas estos brazaletes en unos minutos, que no se los quiten y decirles que después nos ayuden a ir a la biblioteca para aumentar nuestro nivel educativo?—los chicos no replicaron y se fueron a la escuela, mientras que ambos Shinobis se cambiaron y veían la ciudad caminando (para su mala suerte su chakra aun estaba mal) durante el trayecto vieron una tienda de dulces y entraron viendo a una viejita que **Gaara** y **Naruto** identificaron _anciana Chiyo_… _abuela Chiyo_ , pensaron al unísono al ver a la misma viejita de Suna vendiendo a lo que veían una pareja.

-compremos algo, tal vez después los comemos—propuso Naruto ya enfrente del mostrador.

-Oh Naruto ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?—regaño la abuela mientras lo veía detalladamente y al semi-pelirrojo viendo que eran diferentes—a perdón los confundí, jejeje—se disculpaba un poco apenada.

_¿Tanto nos parecemos?_ Se preguntaban mentalmente mientras que la abuela era ya la 6° persona en confundirlos, bueno, eran "_ellos_" prácticamente, pero con el cabello y los ojos ya no, ¿porque la gente aun los confundía?—no se preocupe, me llamo **Gaara** y él es **Naruto** pero Uzumaki… venimos a comprar algo para unas amigas—dijo mientras estaba del otro lado de la tienda viendo los jarabes—de casualidad, ¿No conoce a Matsuri Kurosawa y a Hinata Hyuga?—pregunto de forma desinteresada pero poniendo atención.

-oh las niñas… si las conozco, las quiero como a mis propias nietas, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso quieren comprarles algo para ellas?—pregunto la viejita sonrojando al oji-morado que seguía enfrente de la vitrina que los separa.

-La verdad si, queríamos comprarles unos almuerzos y un poco de postre—informo un poco apenado el semi-rubio, mientras la abuelita desaparecía por la puerta y entraba con una caja planteándola enfrente sobresaltando al pobre muchacho.

-por aquí debe estar… no… este no… tampoco—**Naruto** y **Gaara**, que se había puesto a su lado, veían curiosos como la abuelita sacaba dulces o cualquier comida de la caja— ¡AQUÍ ESTA!—grito sacando unos cuantos pastelitos adentro de unos plásticos—a ellas les encanta este tipo de pastelitos ya que son sus preferidos… y si quieren almuerzos vallan al restaurante Akimichi a 7 cuadras de aquí y pidan un 8 mediano con limón—pagaron y también unos dulces en bolas de colores, caminaron, perdiéndose…de nuevo.

-¡te dije que era a la derecha no a la izquierda!—grito el oji-morado furioso al perderse, estaba demasiado cerca para perderse en tan poco tiempo.

-¡discúlpame, pero de quien fue la idea de irse a perseguir a un niño porque te pego con una pelota!—grito también furioso el oji-verde porque por la culpa de su amigo se desbagaron solo porque le pego en sus _partes noble_s y no se disculpo el niño sino que se rio y otro le dio con otro balón en la cara mientras una niña se reía con ellos, enseguida los habían identificado porque el primer niño grito –_**mi venganza jefe**_—y ahora estaban desbalagados.

-¡Konohamaru y los chicos no me debieron haber golpeado no es mi culpa!—grito sonrojado e indignado el semi-rubio viendo una mirada furiosa diciendo _"no te salvas"_ y justamente una voz les llamo.

-Disculpen-

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERE!?—gritaron con venas marcadas y furia saliendo de sus ojos parando en seco con los ojos en punto viendo a nada mas que Itachi Uchiha.

-Lo-lo siento, esperen, ¿chicos?... ¡que alegría verlos!, ¿no deberían estar en la escuela?... es igual solo les quería decir que de camino acá me encontré con 3 niños y me dijeron **por no pagar mi consola destruida jefe** ahora les pregunto yo ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto curioso Itachi con lo que aparentemente vestía un traje de color negro y una corbata azul marino mientras pasaba los brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos.

-queríamos ir al restaurante Akimichi pero por culpa de Konohamaru nos perdimos—hablo **Naruto** viendo con gran admiración a Itachi porque para él fue uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo Shinobi, si no se hubiera dejado morir seria siendo uno de los mejores.

-ok… para empezar esta a 2 cuadras de aquí los llevo y me dicen porque el cambio de look—decía curioso el Oji-negro caminado seguido de ambos chicos de atrás.

-claro nosotros somos nin…- no continuo el de mechas rojas al ser derribado por el de mechas amarillas mientras lo levantaba y zarandeaba del cuello.

-¡de por si tardamos en convencer a las chicas de lo que somos!, ¿¡crees que Itachi-san no nos enviara directo a un Psicólogo?!—le hablo en cólera mientras lo llevaba para un lado y a otro mientras Itachi los veía con una gota en la cabeza.

-mejor vamos de una vez—los separo mientras se los llevaba a rastras aun en contra de su voluntad al restaurante, una vez allí pidieron lo que Chiyo les dijo y se comieron lo que pidió Itachi para ellos.

- ¿y bien, no me van a decir porque todo eso?—apunto Itachi a su cara con los palillos. Mientras que los chicos se miraban y **Naruto** ponía ojos de borrego degollado y **Gaara** resignado asentía masajeándose la sien. **Naruto** le conto exactamente igual que a las chicas pero con Itachi le hablo un poco de sus habilidades.

-ok… quieren que piense que son Kages de sus propias aldeas, que también son jinchurikis del Kyubi no kitsune y del ichibi, respectivamente, que existen aldeas ninjas, que controlan en total el viento, fuego y tierra junto con eso llamado Kekkei no sé que, que viajaron a este lugar en son de paz solo porque buscan una cosa en común que no me quieren decir, que tienen un poder extraño que puede hacer cosas extrañas, que caminan por las paredes y sabe que mas porque **Naruto** no se quiso regresarse a explicarme… es correcto o ¿me equivoco?—se masajeaba la sien con una mano mientras los veía y pensaba, ¿ninjas?, ¿aldeas?, ¿poder?, eso quería verlo con sus propios ojos o si no, el psicólogo Kabuto tendrá 2 nuevos pacientes.

**Gaara** meneaba su cabeza y miraba hacia el techo—si, ese es un buen resumen… aahh… sé que no nos crees pero te lo demostraremos-

-¿Cómo?-

-**Naruto**—hablo **Gaara** mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a un chica que tenia unos papeles, **Naruto** movió su mano mientras Itachi vio unos reflejos azules salían de la misma y luego vio como todos los papeles caían al suelo, Itachi pudo ver como es que una pequeña ráfaga de viento había aparecido primero del mismo modo como **Naruto** movió su mano, luego **Naruto** le indico a su lado había unos muchachos comiendo, movió sus manos pero esta vez Itachi vio como si fuesen hilos salían de sus dedos y se conectaba al vaso de uno de los que platicaban amenamente y se levitaba un poco para luego cerrar su mano y dejar caer el vaso en la mesa.

-ok, les creo—hablo impactado y un poco asustado el peli-negro, para luego pensar, _si aprendo eso seria… cool_, pensó divertido e imaginarse así mismo en modo caricatura saltando por los techos de los edificios y haciendo bromas a Sasuke.

-oye ¿sabes cuando le podríamos dar esto a Hinata-chan y a Matsuri-chan?—pregunto **Naruto** viendo como Itachi sacaba un aparato de metal que tenia un vidrio muy grande y se iluminaba y lo volvía a guardar.

-yo que ustedes vayan de una vez, ya falta poco para su receso—volteo y viendo como había quedado solo excepto por 2 billetes de $50 y una nota en una servilleta escrita con salsa de costillas.  
_"Nos vamos, gracias por la comida estuvo rica :3 y te vemos pronto Itachi-sempai xD  
ATTE. Naruto mejorado y Gaara mejorado jajaja"_

-si creo que esto se pondrá interesante—se dijo divertido mientras se paraba y se iba bajo la atenta mirada casi total femenina.

Se metieron por un callejón miraban a los techos—no tenemos nuestro chakra bien, di gracias a que Kankuro nos dejara aprender los hilos de chakra solo para mejorar nuestro flujo y usa menos chakra o hubiese quedado destrozado el restaurante Akimichi con puras sodas y carnes—hablo Gaara mientras recordaba cuanto tardaron en convencerlo en que les enseñara su hermano—vamos por los tejado, pero con cuidado o los rompemos-

-esto me recuerda a como cuando entrenábamos a escalar arboles-

Saltaban de edificio, uno por uno guiándose por los sensores de los brazaletes de chakra que habían puesto la ultima vez que se los estregaron el trio del ex Akatsuki hasta llegar al instituto donde aterrizaron en la terraza dejando unas grietas cayendo de sentón.

-creo que nos pasamos—rio nerviosamente el oji-morado al ver que apenas tocaban el instituto y ya causaban estragos, recordó algo y tomo 2 dulces y los comprimió usando chakra curativo del zorro viendo como se ponían de color verde, las metió en las bolsas y se levanto.

-vámonos o nos cacharan—lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba escaleras abajo y por los pasillo cuando vieron como un profesor estaba de espaldas, Naruto solo entrecerró los ojos y un solo nombre apareció en su mente _Ebizu_ lo malo es que lo susurro y Ebizu se voltio pero ellos estaban en una esquina, corrieron pero oyeron como Ebizu los perseguía, cuando dieron una vuelta apareció enfrente suyo Asuma Sarutobi recargado en la pared con un cigarro con los ojos cerrados pasaron corriendo pero al parecer lo habían pisado y el tiro su cigarro que luego el mismo piso, se metieron por un salón pero ahora los perseguía también Asuma y Ebizu juntos, se metían a salones vacíos, subía y bajaban escaleras, luego apareció Anko saliendo de un salón junto con Kurenai platicando alegremente bebiendo café y accidentalmente por su carrera les tumbaron encimas sus cafés matutinos y ellas ya se unían a su cacería. Al parecer ese no era su día.

-bueno… esto es malo… pero admítelo… después de esto… ¿Qué podría salir mal?—al parecer a alguien se le olvido decirle a Naruto que esa frase solo invoca problemas… y si… les fue peor porque una puerta esta abierta y la cerraron tan rápido que golpearon a las 2 mujeres que estaban atrás de ellas… nada mas y nada menos que Shizune, la asistente de la directora y la enfermera que ahora estaba repleta de café y su acompañante Tsunade que también le paso lo mismo… Tenían peor suerte que un pavo con sobrepeso en día de acción de gracias. Ahora eran perseguidos por varias de las mujeres más peligrosas que haigan conocido.

-¡tenias que decirlo! ¡¿Verdad?!—le pregunto entre furioso y un atemorizado por las personas que los perseguían, volteo hacia atrás y no le gusto para nada lo que vio, Tsunade aventaba los botes de basura o cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino con una mirada Lunática y una sonrisa sádica que solo prometía dolor, trago duro, si no los perdían dudaba que salieran con vida, para su suerte se oyó el timbre del final de la hora despistando a los profesores, aprovecho y aventó a naruto hacia la ventana y el también salto, lo malo es que estaban en el segundo piso y se pegaron en la pared con chacra… oían que los profesores se iban pero lo malo es que dejaron grietas en la pared lateral de la escuela, no les tomaron importancia, caminaron bajo la atenta mirada femenil mas hasta llegar a las jardinera donde sentían los sensores y lo que vieron los molesto; Matsuri estaba en el suelo y Sakura le iba a golpear a Hinata . No aguantaron y tuvieron que intervenir haciéndolo lo más _discretamente posible_.

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• FIN DEL FLASHBACK •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*•

Llegaron al departamento y se acostaron, hoy había sido un día de locos, oyeron como las chicas entraban y las fueron a ver.

-¿como les fue en su día?—pregunto un tanto sonrojada Hinata, aun recordaba como la había besado.

Se miraron y dijeron al unísono—nee normal—se levantaron de hombros restándole importancia.

-bueno…haremos la comida—hablo Matsuri antes de arrastrar a Hinata a la cocina.

Los chicos por todo el relajo no habían contemplado el departamento y ahora que lo veían era enorme. Todas las paredes eran de color beish y los pisos blancos con una alfombra de cebra , entrando estaba la Sala con 3 sillones negros en forma de media luna viendo directo a un televisor de pantalla plasma encima de un mueble de madera negra, había una mesa también de media luna enfrente de los sillones de vidrio algo grande había una ventana enfrente de la sala viendo directo a la puerta principal, había muchas fotos y todas de sus amigos, padres o sus hermanos de ambas chicas junto con la hermana de Hinata, al lado izquierdo mandaba a otras puertas pero no habían entrado ellas, al lado derecho de la sala había una barra con varios banquitos y al otro lado estaba la cocina donde preparaban las chicas la comida, después de la sala todo el piso tenia forma de madera, había 2 pasillo de los lados laterales de la mini cocina, el que estaba cerca de la puerta mandaba a 3 puertas, una el baño, y los otros eran los de las chicas, los 2 pasillos se conectaban mas atrás dando a otros 2 cuartos donde uno habían estado los chicos y otro baño. Simplemente enorme.

Comieron y se divirtieron con varios juegos de las chicas hasta llegar la noche.

Se levantaron de los sillones estirando sus músculos hasta que Naruto hablo.

-ahora si admítetelo—viendo a Gaara mientras las chicas estaban en silencio-, ya es de noche y nada va a pasar y te pregunto ahora ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

Naruto aun no aprendía que la mala suerte puede ser inoportuna. Sé oían que alguien tocaba muy fuerte la puerta y varias voces se oían atrás de ella.

-HINATA HYUGA HABLE LA PUERTA-

-TU TAMBIEN MATSURI KUROSAWA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ-

-ONEE-CHAN ABRE LA PUERTA YA-

Gaara fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto que solo pasaban sudores fríos por su cuerpo. Las chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos, ellas reconocieron las voces nada mas que Neji Hyuga el primo de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga su hermana pequeña y Kenji Kurosawa el hermano Mayor de Matsuri, tragaron duro, al parecer si podría ir mal, voltearon con los chicos, ¿Y si sus hermanos los veían? (Hinata considera a Neji su hermano en vez que su primo), se armaría una grande, Naruto recordó la frase indicada que diría Shikamaru _que problemático _mientras que Gaara recordó el dicho de su hermano _cuando tengas problemas siempre recuerda que te podrán ir peor._

Ahora ¿Cómo se las librarían?

_**CONTINARUA**_

**Espero que les haiga gustado, lo tenia casi terminado el miércoles, pero se borro la mayor parte y tuve que escribirla de nuevo,**

° ¿Cómo les ira a los chicos ahora?  
° ¿Por qué están los hermanos de las chicas a esas horas de la noche?  
° ¿Por qué Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto N. y Gaara S.N. estaban molestos por la llegada de los de la otra dimensión?

Hay muchas preguntas que posiblemente se vallan resolviendo con el paso del tiempo.

Gracias a los que me dijeron que le siguiera y lamento que me haiga tardado 1 semana y media.

**hiatz****: aquí la tienes y espero te haiga gustado.  
Saludos.**

**dniizz****: bueno, se les complico… algo… y con el tiempo sabrán porque están en Konoha y lamento tardarme una semana y media.  
Saludos y espero te haiga gustado.**

**KarmenDavidoxoa****: espero yo, que te haiga gustado este capitulo y lamento tardarme mas de los esperado.  
Saludos.**

**Midorifanic****: gracias, aquí tienes el capitulo 3 y espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo, también lamento tardar mas de lo planeado.  
Saludos y espero que te guste el capitulo 3.**

**Lion Omega****: no se vieron pero tampoco se llevan bien, tal vez los chicos tengan mas de una rivalidad espero te guste y sigas leyendo, también espero no haber demorado tanto.  
Saludos.**

**tania56****: hola, espero que este también te parezca interesante el capitulo 3, aquí esta la conti y haber si no me e tardado tanto, no hay problema con las dudas y creo que en el capitulo dice como se enteraron.  
Espero que disfrutes el capitulo bye y Saludos.**

**mare-14****: gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.  
Saludos.**

**hatake.k****: gracias, aquí tienes el capitulo y espero que te guste o te interese también.  
Saludos.**

**alvaraiz****: gracias, tenia la idea en mi cabeza y quería saber en palabra de otros si era buena, aquí tienes la conti y espero no decepcionarte.  
Saludos.**

**critica****: me alaga que te haiga gustado, aquí esta la continuación y no planeo dejarla incompleta porque también no me gusta los fics. Incompletos.  
Gracias y Saludos.**

**Sabuko No Nanami****: gracias me tranquiliza y espero que no haiga tardado tampoco tanto ahora, aquí esta la conti y espero que este también te haiga gustado.  
Saludos.**

**aio hyuuga****: hola, espero que también te guste este capitulo y no decepcionarte, no planeo dejarla y si pienso intentar acabarla, la reacción derivo en muchos.  
Saludo y espero que te guste.**

**Michy Motoharuno****: gracias, espero que este también te guste, gracias y seguiré usando ese método, lo lamento pero por una razón que desconozco aparecen que faltan palabras o están mal escritas pero creo que si medio me confundí en escribirlo y me calma saber que te gusto igual, si la seguiré lo mayor posible que pueda y también creo que son tan Kawais, gracias y también cuídate.  
Saludos.**

**HiNaThItHa.16241****:**** no se encontraron pero no se llevan bien, les dieron sus almuerzos los más **_**discretamente posible**_**…a su estilo… espero que te haiga gustado y que sigas leyendo.  
Saludos.**

Naruto-Namikaze17: gracias, aquí esta la conti, espero te guste.  
Saludos.

Espero les haiga gustado y no decepcionado y si leen palabras que faltan o no tienen sentido es que se subió mal, en el próximo capitulo veremos como se la libran los chicos para que no los descubran.

Los saluda kameondlb hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ja-ne!


	4. Chapter 4: ESPECIAL EMPIEZA EL JUEGO

_**CELOS DE MI MISMO**_

_**CAPITULO 4: *ESPECIAL* EMPIEZA EL JUEGO  
**_  
_**SUMAARI:**_ Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son 2 alumnas de preparatoria para nada populares y con los corazones rotos por los chicos populares tomaran un desvió de su camino que sin que sepan conocerán a 2 personas que les cambiaran radicalmente su vida.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

**Me tarde mucho lose, ¡UN MES! TT^TT no tengo perdón lose, lo lamento pero hubo un aniversario de mis tíos y tuve que ir obligatoriamente y apenas el sábado luego, luego cumplió años mi padre y junto con mis proyectos, y el día de las madres y con las guías que me están poniendo para mis exámenes de enlace … pues vieron…no me daban ni un respiro para terminar el capitulo, ¡pero aquí esta!, si quieren para no confundirlos simplemente diferenciaremos a los Narutos y Gaaras, con las negritas de la dimensión y dejamos los apellidos a un lado.  
Sin mas que decir solo espero que les guste aquí el nuevo capitulo 4, así que ¡A LEER!  
**  
Una muy buena pregunta en ese momento seria ¿Por qué?, pero aun no sabían como responderla hasta abrir esa puerta lo cual no querían, pero debían, hacer. Muchas personas creen que su vida es complicada pero no tanta como la de esas 2 chicas como un viejo dijo un día va-… ¡no importa lo que dijo! Solo importaba que hacer en ese momento, ¿saben como esconder a 2 chicos súper llamativas que toda su familia conoce de varias maneras y muchas de ellas no son muy buenas que digamos y para colmo de tus familiares súper-protectores y que ellos no te ayuden en nada?, si no, estaban fritas.

Los chicos veían como ambas muchachas se movían como cuando ahí rebajas en tu tienda favorita y tienes que luchar como si fuera un campo de batalla, reían por sus expresiones muy graciosas pero también estaban un poquito angustiados porque las personas que mas les atemorizaban en su lista estaban afuera a pocos metros de distancia y solos los separaba un trozo de madera que iba a ser derrumbado por unos hermanos no muy contentos.

-etto… chicas—los llamo el oji-morado con una muy gran gota en su cabeza al ver como se ponían mas blancas de lo que estaban y parecían perder sangre en esos momentos—me-mejor no-nos escondemos y-y no causamos mo-molestias—ofreció antes de que ambas chicas tuvieran un ataque nervioso. Las chicas rápidamente los llevaron a una de las habitaciones, pero por desgracia no se dieron cuenta en cual fue, y fueron a abrirles la puerta a sus hermanos.

-ho-hola chicos—saludo la oji-perla sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-chicas… ¿¡saben que horas son, que paso con la reunión y porque visten aun en uniforme?!—hablo Neji no muy contento mientras pasaba seguido de Kenji y Hanabi (tiene 14 años igual que Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon,). Las chicas se miraron y confirmaron que aun vestían sus uniformes, se sonrojaron recordando que desde que los chicos viven con ellas se les olvidan las cosas y también que ellos a diferencia de los de su dimensión eran mas cariñosos y atentos, cosa que las confundió, pero se concentraban en otras cosas aunque a veces las desorientaban, ahora que analizaban… ¡la reunión!

-go-gomenasai, Neji-nisán, se-se nos fue e-el tiempo—hicieron una reverencia disculpándose de sus hermanos mientras el trio se sentaba en uno de los sillones (Hanabi en medio de los 2 NOTA: Hanabi quiere a Matsuri como su hermana y viceversa) y las chicas cerraban la puerta y se sentaban del otro lado.

-eso no importa, en realidad nos salvaron de una junta al tener de excusa que vendríamos por ustedes—hablo Kenji sonriendo levemente igual que Neji y Hanabi.(sus vestimentas consistían en, Neji y Kenji: vestían un Traje de ejecutivo color gris pero Neji traía a diferencia una camisa de color negra con corbata gris, y Kenji una camisa de color café con corbata negra, Kenji tenia el cabello lacio de color castaño oscuro corto con el flequillo en su frente de lado, su piel es de color blanca y ojos negro ónix, tenia una condición física muy buena, es muy serio, frio y calculador pero si no se trataba de negocios es muy cariñoso, atento, amable, espontaneo, alegre y mas, es muy querido entre amigos y cualquier persona, trata a Hanabi, Hinata y a Matsuri como a sus pequeñas hermanas de 7 años, como dijo un día.)

-y sobre la reunión creo que seria lo mas sensato que fuéramos todos los jóvenes nomas…Kenji, Neji, lo lamento pero no se admiten abuelitos—alardeo Hanabi antes de atacarse de risa igual que Hinata y Matsuri mientras los chicos tenían un tic nervioso descontrolado en su ojo derecho.

-eso no importa—hablo Kenji mientras se relajaba y hacia cálculos—miren creo que aquí Hanabi-chibi (pequeñita, adorable, etc.) nos dio una idea-indico con su pulgar a Hanabi que se sonrojo y enojo por ese sobrenombre que le decía siempre, por una razón el hermano de Matsuri se le dio la tendencia de decirle siempre con un sobrenombre que sabia que la enojaba—podemos irnos todos los jóvenes en grupo y que los adultos se alejen, estaremos a cargo Itachi, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan ,y yo, y estaríamos bien en la excursión, creo que lo mas sensato seria que fuéramos primero a la cabaña de los padres de Sasuke a la zona boscosa, luego a la nevada, que seria la casa en la montaña de los padres de Naruto, luego a la zona desértica en la casa de Gaara y sus hermanos y por ultimo a la playa que seria nuestra casa, al fin y al cabo solo irán ustedes, nosotros, Tenten, Lee y:

° Naruto  
° Gaara  
° Kankuro  
° Temari  
° creo que Sakura y Yukata  
° Sai  
° Ino  
° Shikamaru  
° Chōji  
° Sasuke  
° Itachi  
° Nagato  
° Yahiko  
° Konan  
° Kiba  
° Shino  
y los amigos de Hanabi-chibi  
° Konohamaru  
° Moegi  
° y Udon  
—opino de brazos cruzados, el, igual que Matsuri era un genio, pero prefería los deportes, todos analizaban la situación y creyeron que seria lo mas sensato posible cuando hablo Matsuri.

-A-Ano cr-creo que no podremos i-ir—dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza igual que Hinata, recordaron un pequeño detalle, los chicos, se formo un pequeño silencio algo incomodo de un minuto por al menos que se desplomo por alguien.

-¡¿COMÓ QUE NO IRAN?! ¡¿SABEN CUANTO TARDE PARA QUE NUESTROS PADRES ME DEJARAN IR ESTE AÑO Y PARA QUE USTEDES VENGAN Y DIGAN QUE NO PODRAN IR QUE ES PARA LO UNICO QUE QUIERO IR?! ,! NO, NO, NO, USTEDES VAN Y PUNTO, Y SI ME PERMITEN, ME IRE A RECOSTAR, COMPERMISO, ADIOS¡-grito Hanabi dejando sordas a las chicas y mas a los chicos que estaban alado de ella mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones a recostarse.

-cr-creo que si irán chicas- despertó Neji de su sordera temporal igual que Kenji, las chicas tenían que ingeniárselas para hacer que los chicos estuviesen encubierto sin armar un escan…

-KKKKYYYAAAHHHHH, HAY UNOS HOMBRES EN MI CAMA, KKKYYYYAAHHHH—se oyó un grito en las habitación que pertenecía a Hanabi luego golpes, cosas romperse, unos gritos que no eran de Hanabi y al final unos objetos romperse. Todos corrieron y abrieron la habitación que era la de Hinata, vieron a Hanabi con un pedazo de Madera que pertenecía a la cabecera de su cama con la respiración entrecortada y sonrojada, muchos libros tirados, hojas, la mesa tirada, ropa, un espejo roto, la estantería tirada y la ventana rota, se fijaron y vieron a unos chicos tirados en el suelo de la banqueta… estaban en el 3 piso.

-**NARUTO/GAARA**—gritaron Hinata y Matsuri antes de salir corriendo dejando perplejos a los chicos y la muchacha, Naruto…Gaara…en la casa de sus hermanas… en la habitación de Hinata…en su cama.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUE?!—gritaron el trio con fuego en sus ojos antes de salir disparados del departamento llevándose a alguien que iba hacia ella.

-¿pero que pasa?—se pregunto el individuo antes de ir tras todos esos jóvenes.

Los chicos entraron en la habitación donde las dejo las chicas, era muy bonita por cierto (tenia las paredes de un color lila y una cama de color morado, un peinador con un gran espejo, una estantería de libros delgados, gruesos, etc. Cerca de un escritorio con una lámpara que se situaba cerca de la cama, un ropero mediano, todo la madera de un color achocolatado, Enfrente de la cama había un televisor muy grande, con películas debajo de la tele, una mesita junto a unos sillones de espuma de color azul, una alfombra de figuras abstractas de colores blancas y negras y muchas fotos alrededor) se sentaron en la cama pensando que harían de ahora en adelante.

-oe, **Gaara**—llamo **Naruto** recibiendo señales de vida— ¿crees que podremos lograrlo?—pregunto mientras se recostaba igual que **Gaara**.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto curioso el de ojos Verdes.

-¿y si no lo logramos?—pregunto distante el oji-morado poniéndose triste—ya sabes…por lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí ¿y si…?—no continuo porque de un salto **Gaara** se reincorporo.

-no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo **Naruto**, mejor disfrutemos estar con ellas por ahora—hablo mientras que de un salto entraba en la cama y tumbaba a **Naruto**.

-me caías mejor cuando no tenias las personalizadas mías y del Shukaku juntas—hablo de mal humor **Naruto** mientras entraba en la cama.

-si, pero sin la personalidad de Kurama ahora me parecería a ti—le dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo—no, no, no, así estoy bien—se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡decídete!, ¿¡acostado, sentado o parado!?—Le hablo **Naruto** con los ojos blancos de la ira desde la cama mientras se paraba y se ponía junto a **Gaara**-¿Qué dicen?—pregunta **Naruto** mientras pega oreja como **Gaara**.

—podemos irnos todos los jóvenes en grupo y que los adultos se alejen, estaremos a cargo Itachi, Neji y yo, Kankuro y Temari, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, y estaríamos bien en la excursión, creo que lo mas sensato seria que fuéramos primero a la cabaña de los padres de Sasuke a la zona boscosa, luego a la nevada, que seria la casa en la montaña de los padres de Naruto, luego a la zona desértica en la casa de Gaara y sus hermanos y por ultimo a la playa que seria nuestra casa, al fin y al cabo solo irán ustedes, nosotros, Tenten, Lee y: Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, creo que Sakura ,y Yukata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Kiba, Shino y los amigos de Hanabi-chibi Konohamaru Moegi y Udon —se escucho una de las voces que identificaron como Kenji, ¿se irán?, pensaron tristes, ¿después de todo los dejaban?, ¿No se quedarían?.

-A-Ano cr-creo que no podremos i-ir—eso les subió los ánimos, al parecer se quedarían y no irían con sus "yo" versión 2.0, se fueron directos a la cama apagando las luces, **Naruto** hablo un poco mas contento.

-creo que de aquí en adelante será mas fácil a no ser qu…- no hablo porque **Gaara** le tapo la boca.

-ni se te ocurra decir eso que ya hemos tenido suficiente—le hablo en un bajo y peligroso susurro asustando a **Naruto**, pero oyeron unos gritos y luego como alguien entraba en el cuarto y cerraba de un portazo y brincaba en la cama, por una casualidad increíble se puso entre los dos, se miraron con la visión un poco agudizadas mientras **Gaara** le hacia señas.

-"no digas nada"—le indico que se callara.

-""ahh ok"—le indico con la mano que no se preocupara calmando un poco a **Gaara**.

-hola—saludo el de marcas de zorrito a la persona que estaba a su lado alterando a Gaara, ¿¡no que no diría nada?! , sin duda su amigo lo malinterpreto.

Hanabi oyó como alguien le saludaba pasando enzima de la persona y prendiendo la lámpara mostrando a **Gaara** que mataba con la mirada al chico que estaba bajo suyo, ¡esperen!... bajo su…

- KKKYYYAAAHHHHH, HAY UNOS HOMBRES EN MI CAMA, KKKYYYYAAHHHH—grito golpeando a **Gaara** rompiendo la cabecera para luego tomarla y perseguir a los chicos rompiendo esa linda habitación, golpeando a **Naruto** con la madera que pedía misericordia y a **Gaara** le lanzaba objetos que no supo de donde sacaba, solo sentía como eran grandes ¿libros?, ¿una lámpara?, esa chica los quería matar, y sin saber como los tomo a ambos lanzándolos, rompió el tocador al lanzar a **Gaara** en ella y a **Naruto** a la estantería para luego levantarlos y darles una patada lanzándolos por la ventana, justo cuando entraban los demás.

Sentían unos golpes en su cabeza y espalda, ya recordaban, ¿ahora que harían?, si mas personas sabían de ellos mas difícil seria no llamar la atención, oyeron muchos gritos mientras se levantaban.

-¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de golpearnos cada vez que nos ven por primera vez?—hablo Naruto con cascaras saliendo de sus ojos.

-nos ira como en feria ahora que Hanabi nos descubrió—comento no muy alegre Gaara mientras se sacudía.

-¡CHICOS!—oyeron como gritaban llamando su atención y luego sintieron como algo se les subía encima tumbándolos, desorientados, se dieron cuenta que eran las chicas-¿e están bien?—pregunto Matsuri intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran pero con los ojos vidriosos arriba de Gaara, el por una razón eso le dio mucha ternura. Hinata solo apretaba más la camisa de Naruto mientras que estaba encima de él y mordía su labio inferior evitando llorar, a Naruto eso le pareció muy mona.

—estamos bien, se nos quitara pronto—les comunico **Naruto** también incorporándose un poco limpiando a Hinata que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas y un pequeño temblor en su labio inferior, eso le dio ternura a **Naruto**, parecía una pequeña niña queriendo evitar llorar, ambas se lanzaron a abrazarlos llorando en sus pechos, sintieron pánico al verlos en el suelo inmóviles, sintieron como un holló se formo en su pecho y pasaba aire frio por ahí, no querían volver a sentir eso de nuevo.

-go-go-gome-menasi—se disculpo Matsuri apretando la camisa ya mojada de **Gaara**.

-tranquilas, ¿apoco se les olvido que somos mas fuertes que eso?—pregunto divertido **Naruto**.

Las chicas se tranquilizaron parándose junto a los chicos pero inmediatamente alguien o algunos las tomaron haciéndolas retroceder para luego tomar a los chicos por la camisa y estamparlos contra la pared del edificio.

-¿¡QUE HACIAN EN EL DEPARTAMENTE DE NUESTRAS HERMANAS?!—grito Neji apretando mas la camisa de "Naruto". Él era muy estricto con las personas que estaban con sus hermanas, pero no admitiría que "ellos" volvieran a estar con ellas, ¡Y MENOS ESTAR EN SU DEPARTAMENTO A ESAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!

-respondan—ordeno tangente Hanabi con una sonrisa sádica y con unos cuchillos que tomo de la cocina de las chicas afilándolos uno con el otro haciendo que los chicos tragaran en seco.

-¡chicos!, e-ellos no ha-hacían nada ma-malo—les dijo Hinata nerviosa llamando la atención del trio que soltó a los de ojos exóticos pero aun lanzaban rayos por los suyos propios.

-¡pero estaban en su casa Y EN SU CAMA!—grito Kenji acercándose peligrosamente a **Gaara**.

-pe-pero eso-eso no es ma-malo—tartamudeo Matsuri sonrojada por lo que insinuaban su hermano, Neji y Hanabi y mas enfrente de los 2 pobres chicos que se sonrojaron también y por qué si las miraras mataran ya hubieran muerto, revivido, muerto, revivido, muerto, revivido… y mas por las miradas hostiles y que les decían que no salían ilesos de eso.

-ellos no harían nada malo—hablo otra persona que llamo la atención de los demás, el que estaba ahí era nada mas que Nagato, que venia como en esa tarde.

-Nagato-onisan—llamo alegre **Naruto** pasando a través de Kenji, Neji y **Gaara**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—se planteo enfrente de el alegre.

-como no nos habían dicho nada de su parecido con los otros pues decidir venir yo aquí, por lo que oí de Itachi—les hablo despreocupadamente Nagato viendo la escena.

-¡EEHH!...¡ITACHI-SEMPAI NOS TRAICIONO!—grito **Naruto** con cascaras en los ojos alarmando a Nagato.

-no, no, lo que me dijo es que ustedes querían el dinero para comprarles el almuerzo a Hinata y Matsuri como modo de aprecio junto con los brazaletes también y que por lo que entendió ustedes viven con ellas—le dijo a **Naruto** que sin saberlo cabo sus tumbas.

-¿vi-vi-viven ju-ju-ju-juntos?—pregunto Neji con la mirada sombría mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta igual que Kenji y Hanabi que no articulaban palabras.

-…-Hinata

-…-Matsuri

-…-**Naruto**

-…-**Gaara**

-…-Neji

-…-Kenji

-…-Hanabi

-… ¿Qué pasa…dije algo malo?—pregunto Nagato inocentemente antes de que los chicos corrieran hacia el departamento seguido de Neji, Kenji, Hanabi, Hinata, Matsuri. Todos de diferentes razones dejando al pobre Nagato solo que también se dirigió hacia el departamento de las chicas tranquilamente—no importa si no me apresuro, además, son los chicos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?—al parecer nadie sabia lo que esa frase convocaba… problemas… y mas hacia los jóvenes ninjas que parecían un imán de ellas.

Llegaron pero no evitaron que la fuerza sobrehumana de Hanabi derribara la puerta, cayeron de sentón mientras Hanabi se acercara peligrosamente con esos par des cuchillos que brillaron mostrando sus propios rostros. Tragaron, quien sabe si el chakra de Kurama los salvara ahora.

-¡esperen!—gritaron Matsuri y Hanabi planteándose enfrente de los chicos—ellos no son malos—hablo Hinata calmando un poco a los chicos y a Hanabi.

-ustedes nos dijeron que podríamos tener compañeros de departamento ¿porque se molestan si ellos viven aquí?—pregunto molesta Matsuri de brazos cruzados, ellos mismos las hostigaban de que deberían tener unos compañeros y congeniar con mas personas y cuando lo lograban, se ponían como unos par des pitbulls en ataque, no los entendían.

-nosotros decidimos quienes pueden estar con nosotros y ellos no son malas personas, si no están a gusto creo que ya estuvieron suficiente tiempo aquí, así que, les pido que se retiren—pidió Hinata de mal humor por como trataban a **Naruto** y a **Gaara**.

Los chicos estaban impactados de que las chicas lo protegieran de ese modo contra las personas que más apreciaban, eso les dio un agradable calor en el pecho que en vez de molestarles, les gusto.

Neji, Kenji y Hanabi pusieron una mirada sombría, Hanabi soltó sus cuchillos, o mejor dicho los de ellas. Ellas ya sabían lo que seguía, Hanabi no se dejaría hablar de ese modo y ya se preparaban para la rabieta o cólera que se avecinaba pero…Hanabi levanto la mirada y sus ojos brillaban por la lagrimas que trataba de evitar salir con la carita de cachorro desamparado, eso les pareció muy mona, y las abrazo mientras rompía en llanto y Neji y Kenji trataban de evitar sus propias lagrimas.

-AAAHH, MIS HERMANAS SON TAAANNN MADURAS—grito Hanabi, sus hermanas nunca les hablaría así pero en tan poco tiempo con ese par y ya cambiaron, sollozaba alegre de que sus hermanas crecieran de ese modo, por eso las admiraba.

Los hermanos mayores se limpiaban sus lagrimas con su brazo, a **Naruto** le motivo tanto que rompió a llorar uniéndose al abrazo con las chicas, y a **Gaara** le apareció una vena en su frente mientras tenia una sonrisa forzada, esos hermanos ya los querían degollar y Hanabi los quería castrar y ahora llegaban las chicas y se les olvidaban que existían y para colmo su amigo ya andaba llorando y unido en el abrazo.

-ya lle…-se quedo a medias Nagato al ver a todos con las emociones a flor de piel—creo que si me debí a ver apurado—se dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza. Nota personal, cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando se trata de los chicos, dijo al ver al dúo Hyuga llorando junto con el heredero Kurosawa, algo anormal.

Después de que todos se calmaran y sentados en los sillones empezaron a hablar (estaban Neji, Kenji y Hanabi de un lado de los sillones de media luna, mientras que Nagato, **Naruto** y **Gaara** estaban del otro lado con las chicas en la parte que unía los 2 sillones).

-en primera no son el Naruto ni Gaara que creen, ellos son diferentes—les informo Nagato mientras los Hyuga y Kurosawa los miraban de pies a cabeza.

-cierto-

-es verdad-

-tienes razón-

-¡¿APENAS SE DAN CUENTA CON TODO LO QUE A PASADO?!—se alteró **Naruto** igual que **Gaara**, casi los matan y apenas se dan cuenta.

-bueno…creo que es hora de dar explicaciones—les ordeno Nagato ya mas serio mientras todas las miradas recaían en ellos.

Después de que les contaran todo, obviamente no les creyeron hasta que **Gaara** les mostro. **Gaara** con las mini partículas creo un bushin de un mapache que se desintegro por la ventana después de pasearse cerca de los 4 nuevos impactados.

-así que eso era—hablo otra voz desde la puerta, voltearon para ver a Sasuke Uchiha recargado en el marco con una sonrisa ladina. Todos ahí estaban impactados al ver al heredero menor de los Uchihas—primero deben arreglar esto—volteo a la puerta que estaba en el piso, todos los presentes que estaban en el sillón voltearon hacia Hanabi que volteo el rostro sonrojada—y en segunda venia hacia acá por una explicación de esos 2…pero… ya no la necesito—entraba al departamento y se situaba entre las chicas—las ayudare- volteo por un segundo a ambas chicas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos por encima de los hombros de las chicas por el respaldo del sillón—mañana llevare a este par a la biblioteca junto con Nagato y les enseñaremos la ciudad—volteo hacia Nagato que asintió con lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?—pregunto desconfiado **Naruto** aunque estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su mejor-amigo-hermano-rival-enemigo pero no le gustaba para nada la confianza que se tenía con las chicas que estaban sonrojadas por la cercanía, más Hinata, cosa que le disgusto un poco.

-eres igual que mi mejor amigo, pero con el tiempo y con lo de ¿conocen a Sakura y Yukata?—pregunto Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los 2—Naruto Namikaze sale con Sakura… lo malo es que deja todo por ella y tu tienes esa aura divertida y que atrae problemas… y el Gaara De aquí siempre esta en cada momento con su novia Yukata, tu eres es mas libre y divertido, pero siguiendo siendo una persona tranquila y hasta amable y cariñosa, me caen bien—les sonrió recibiendo el mismo gesto—bien—se levanto de un salto—primero arreglemos eso—apunto a la puerta que estaba en el suelo—y nosotros después nos iremos y mañana llegaremos temprano para llevarnos a ese par—apunto a los chicos de mechas, todos los varones arreglaron la puerta mientras que las chicas hablaban de cosas triviales y preparaban te para los chicos, después de todo ese rollo de la noche ya se iban a ir a dormir cuando **Gaara** pregunto.

-¿que es eso que se irán?-pregunto un poco molesto haciendo reaccionar a las chicas que andaban ya caminando en uno de los pasillos.

-no-no se preocupen—aseguro Hinata mientras se acercaba junto con Matsuri.

-simplemente es una excursión que vamos las familias Kurosawa y Hyuga, pero con los años se unieron las familias Sabuko No., Namikaze, Uchiha y Haruno—empezó a explicar Matsuri para después cederle la palabra a Hinata

-siempre íbamos en las vacaciones a un lugar pero este año decidieron que iríamos a mas lugares y con mas personas, por eso son vienen personas que no son de las familias pero tienen un lazo con ellas y como creo que oyeron solo los jóvenes…pero no iremos—explico un poco mas calmada Hinata cuando de repente **Naruto** la abrazo de atrás y **Gaara** a Matsuri de adelante, haciendo que se un dulce rosado claro se formara en sus mejillas (obviamente a Hinata se le notaba mas).

-si quieren ir no hay problema, nos la apañaremos aquí Usagi-chan—**Gaara** se separo un poco de Matsuri mientras que le decía y ella se sonrojaba, **Naruto** apoyo su mentón en uno de los hombros de Hinata, debía admitir que si lo ponía triste alejarse de Hinata pero si la volvía a ver…estaba bien.

-¡YA SE!—Grito Hinata mientras se ponía unos pasos enfrente haciendo caer a **Naruto **sacándolo de su ilusión-¿y-y si nos a- acompañan?—pregunto insegura de que aceptaran hasta que **Naruto** tomo sus manos y se acercó mucho a Hinata maravillado.

-¡ ¿ENSERIO?!—recibió un asentimiento casi mecánico de la estupefacta Hinata mientras la envolvía en un abrazo y saltaba, **Gaara** lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados por las locuras de su amigo, ya eran las **12:45 a.m. **de la noche… mejor se iban a dormir, tomo a **Naruto** del cuello y lo llevo a la Habitación mientras se despedía de las chicas que los veían con una sonrisa.

Se oían que alguien tocaba repetidamente la puerta, se levanto enseguida, ya era común no dormir mucho pero esta vez si durmió bien…bueno…después de dejar a su amigo con cara de zorro desmallado en el suelo si pudo dormir, se cambio poniéndose un pants color gris sin camisa y fue a la puerta, checo la hora y eran **8:32 a.m.**, era sábado, por eso no le sorprendió sentir a las chicas aun dormidas, abrió la puerta viendo a los 2 chicos que se supone que los llevarían a la biblioteca, se supone, porque se pasaron normalmente mientras se dejaban caer cansados en el sillón con orejeras.(Nagato venia con una camisa morado casi negra con unas llamas azules con unos pantalones negros y unos tenis de color azules, y Sasuke venia con una camisa azul completa, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos con negros) Fue a levantar a su amigo pero era peor que un oso en plena invernación, se lo llevo arrastrando hasta la sala mientras que los invitados lo miraban interrogante.

-no me dejaba dormir—solo les dijo mientras se iba a dar una ducha, en ese lapso Nagato intentaba levantar al chico hiperactivo con un pedazo de madera que se encontró en el camino y Sasuke se preparaba un té, miraba las fotos y en un espacio andaban fotos de él, Kiba, Shino, Matsuri y Hinata, sonrió, en el tiempo que a estado con las chicas se a sentido como…mas libre…y con ese nuevo par exótico seria mas divertido, tomo la tetera y le lanzo el agua en la cara del chico de mechas rojas que instantáneamente se levanto e iba a gritar si Sasuke no hubiera puesto su pie en su boca, cuando solo se quería zafar le quito el pie.

-antes de que digas por que, fue para que no levantaras a las chicas y porque nos vamos—puso una cara macabra mientras decía—a-la-bi-blio-te-ca—pronuncio en silabas mientras **Naruto** se ponía tan blanco como una hoja y le salían cascadas en los ojos, cuando de repente se incorporo y fue directo a la cocina, Nagato y Sasuke miraban curiosos como **Naruto** se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-oe, **Naruto**, ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto curioso Nagato al ver a su amigo mas rápido que un chico de carreras que esta en un maratón de 50 km.

-así no voy acabar a tiempo—se decía mientras paraba y ponía pose pensativa, los chicos se acercaron lentamente, cuando **Naruto** reacciono asustándolos-¡lo tengo!—puso una pose extraña, para sus 2 amigos, en forma de cruz y pronuncio-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!—aparecieron otros 4 clones asustando gravemente a los pobres compañeros que estaban ahí dejándolos con un shock psicológico temporal—ya saben que hacer—los 5 personas de mechas rojas desaparecieron de su vista por el departamento.

-co-co-con que e-esas son s-s-s-sus técnicas—pronuncio Nagato mientras se iba a sentar junto a Sasuke, pero se calmo y pensó, muchos Nagatos seria…genial, pensó divertido…seguro que la vidas de todos dejarían de ser monótonas.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció **Gaara** cambiado con un pantalón de color azul oscuro y una camisa ceñida de color negra con figuras azules de botones abiertos los primeros, y su tenis completamente negro. Se sentó con los demás en un completo silencio, para luego aparecer **Naruto** con un pantalón negro un poco rasgado y una camisa de color amarillo oscuro con negro en varias partes con su tenis negros con blanco.

-vámonos—tomo a Todos yéndose afuera del edificio sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, ya afuera empezaron a caminar un poco mas calmados.

Las chicas se despertaron por tremendo relajo que se dio, Hinata durmió con Matsuri al estar su cuarto en reparación, y cuando salieron sintieron un agradable olor, fueron a la cocina y vieron unos platos servidos en la barra y barios topers llenos de comidas y una nota:  
_"¡buenos días Tsuki-chan!_ _¡Buenas Usagi-chan! nosotros nos vamos ya, aquí les dejamos la comida, aunque no sea tan buena como la de ustedes y los muebles de la habitación están casi listos las veremos hasta la tarde o noche atte. __**Naruto**__ y __**Gaara**_" las chicas sonrojadas al principio se fueron inmediatamente al cuarto de Hinata y ahí andaban 4 **Narutos** arreglando las cosas.

-nos falta la estantería y unas cosas pero el espejo y la ventana ya están listas—hablo uno de los clones mientras desaparecían, las chicas se fueron un poco mas contentas de comer y algo tristes por no estar con los chicos hasta posiblemente la tarde, pero mejor hacían su tarea, en especial "lógica" que era la única en que descansaban de los abusos en la escuela.

-para que apareciste esos… ¿gemelos? Como sea—pregunto Sasuke que iba enfrente de los chicos.

-un regalo, y son clones—no dijeron nada mas y se integraron a la ciudad, les mostraron todos los lugares con un mapa que memorizaron para no volverse a perder, en un restaurante donde vendían tacos, por obligación de Sasuke y **Gaara**, empezaron a charlar.

-cuando despertó su poder completo, porque, las cuentas no salen con lo que nos dicen—aseguro Sasuke mientras se comía unos tacos picantes con tortilla crujiente.

-hace unas cuatro horas—menciono **Naruto** comiéndose unos frijoles charros que le sirvieron, al ver la interrogante en los rostro de los "civiles" decidido explicar un poco mas serio—necesitábamos la ayuda de Kurama y Shukaku para abrir el portal y créanme que fue complicado; **Gaara** y yo abrimos una fisura dimensional donde teníamos que pasar pero se nos salió de control y Shukaku tubo que usar su propio chacra para darnos una coraza pero no se protegió a el ni a Kurama, también Kurama uso mucho, no, yo diría demasiado para "curar" la parte que se nos descontrolo, después la fisura cerro pero ellos quedaron como en un coma y nuestras fuerzas fueron selladas prácticamente por completas, casi caíamos también en coma, teníamos que usar una reserva que teníamos pero era muy poca porque también se iba a sellar, por eso se nos dificultaba hacer varias cosa y mas con nuestro sistema descontrolado…lo bueno es que ya despertaron y justo ahora los están viendo—menciono lo ultimo divertido al ver como Nagato y Sasuke se detuvieron de comer y los miraban con los ojos como huevos cocidos, sus ojos cambiaron a una pupila rasgada de color rojo sangre y **Gaara** se volvieron como una Shuriken de color amarilla y puntos negros.

-**hola**—saludaron ambos con una voz mas gruesa y profunda escamando al azabache y el pelirrojo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad mientras les daban un ataque de risa que luego les acompañaron los demás. Ya estaban enfrente de esa inmensa biblioteca llevándose arrastrando contra su propia voluntad a **Naruto**, Nagato y Sasuke pusieron todo tipo de libros que tenían que aprender: Química, Biología, Matemáticas 1°, Matemáticas 2°, Matemáticas 3°, Matemáticas 4°, Matemáticas 5°, Física, Historia Japonesa, Historia Mundial, Literatura, Ingles, Español, Francés, Italiano y muchos mas libros de 500 hojas cada uno, **Naruto** quería llorar con todo lo que le pusieron, de por si le era difícil estudiar como era, ahora prefería volver a enfrentarse contra todo Akatsuki, Madara, tobi, todos los kages, de nuevo contra Kurama y mas a tener esa tortura mental.

-oe—le susurro Nagato a Sasuke que estaban llevando los libros a los chicos—no crees que nos pasamos—recibió una mirada interrogante y bufo—varios de estos libros son de universidad—le comento mientras que Sasuke sonreía.

-quiero ver como se la libra el dobe de **Naruto**—le comento divertido al dejar los últimos libros en esa mesa que se desplomaban hacia abajo, **Gaara** analizaba los libros de sus portadas, tenia una idea pero vio a su amigo que estaba en un estado vegetal al ver simplemente los libros, bufo, ¿no se le ocurrió o cruzo por la mente o que?

-baka—**Gaara** le golpeo la nuca y le decía-¡usa "la visión" dobe!—**Naruto** iba a refutar hasta que recordó… ¡LA VISION!, uno de sus mejores jutsus, el que lo salvo de Sakura y Tsunade antes, de pa' a y ma' a también, el que le ayudo en este ultimo año, "la visión". **Naruto** con una sonrisa radiante puso varios sellos igual que **Gaara**: mono, caballo, buey, perro, dragón, serpiente, tigre, rata, liebre, pájaro, jabalí y caballo-¡ninpo (arte ninja) no jutsu: visión animal!- sus ojos se pusieron como la de sus Bijuus y tomaron uno de los libros mientras pasan su mirada por las palabras y cambiaban las hojas rápidamente. Sasuke y Nagato miraban impresionados como esos 2, en unos 10 minutos de hacer eso y ya llevaban 2 libros ½.

-¿chicos porque hacen eso?—pregunto Sasuke, no entendía que hacían pero algo estaba claro, su amigo se la libro.

**Gaara** y **Naruto** sin dejar de hacer eso les explicaban.

-el baka de aquí antes y ahora le era difícil estudiar con su personalidad y ya varias veces estuvo en peligro inminente por Sakura, y Tsunade-sama de que no hacia el papeleo y por pa 'a y ma 'a de que no estudiaba sabe que cosa, así que yo, Kurama y Shukaku inventamos un Jutsu que le ayudara a procesar la información pero en corto tiempo porque en ese entonces no teníamos tiempo suficiente porque él estaba retrasado-

-usamos la visión prácticamente perfecta del Shukaku; porque los mapaches tienen mejor visión al ver de noche, y el análisis de Kurama; porque un zorro es inteligente y astuto y una pro cesación increíble, las combinamos e hicimos que nuestra visión cambiara para que lo que leyéramos se grabara en nuestra mente a una velocidad mayor-

Sasuke quería también aprender eso, así dejaba de estudiar días antes y estudiaba veloz mente a ultimo minuto y aun así aprobaría. Después de prácticament horas estudiando lo que los chicos les pusieron desde prescolar hasta donde ellos quisieron, claro aun sin decirles la verdad, eran las **7:15 p.m.** y empezaron a caminar por toda la ciudad también memorizándola al no querer tener otro accidente. Ya llegando a las **10: 38 p.m.** llegaron a casa

Se despidieron enfrente del edificio, entraron y vieron a las chicas con muchos libros y hojas con unos simples pants de color rosa, Matsuri con una blusa roja y Hinata con una morada, tenían el pelo suelto y usaban unos lentes más delgados y ya dejaban de usar Blakes al estar comiendo lo que les hicieron los chicos, les recibieron con una sonrisa que por algo les hiso sonrojar, se veían muy bonitas sin tantas cosas que las taparan, aunque debían admitir que como se vestían para la escuela las hacia ver unas pequeñas niñas adorables.

-¿Cómo les fue con el estudio?—pregunto sonrojada Matsuri de que las vieran de ese modo, los chicos despertaron de su ensoñación un poco aturdidos.

-bien—fue lo único que dijeron, se fueron a servir pero ellos en la barra, decidieron hacer plática al ver que el silencio incomodaba a las chicas.

-¿Qué tanto hacen Tsuki-chan?—pregunto **Naruto** al intuir que las chicas estaban ahí desde que se fueron.

-hace rato acabamos la tarea pero hacemos lo de la clase especial—informo Hinata sonrojada y al ver una gran incógnita en los chicos que giraron las sillas de la barras para verlas prosiguió un tanto aturdida—algo que hace que nuestro bachillerato sea especial, es que siempre la directora Tsunade mueve los horarios y hace que todos los grados tengan una hora donde ponen 2 clases diferentes a las demás donde sociabilizan todos los grados, usualmente son contras, este año toco "cocina" y "lógica", a veces todos los integrantes de una clase cambian a la otra por un tiempo por obligación de la directora y luego vuelven a estar en la original, nosotras estamos en lógica y la mayoría, por no decir toda la escuela, esta en cocina al ser una clase mas "fácil" solo estuvimos un tiempo pero volvimos a lógica—termino Hinata mientras terminaba un ensayo y se quitaba las gafas cansada igual que Matsuri.

-pero ustedes son buenas en cocina—alardeo **Gaara** para descubrir un poco mas de las chicas.

-preferimos lógica al no querer estar con tantas personas—dijo Matsuri mientras estiraba su cuello y músculos-¿y que aprendieron?—se acercaron lentamente mientras se ponían a un lado de los chicos.

-¡el teme de Sasuke y Nagato-oniisan nos pusieron a estudiar demasiadas cosas, cada libro con mas de 300 hojas cada uno y eran un montón!—exclamo enojado el de camisa amarilla mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-eso es bueno—hablo Hinata teniendo como respuesta una mirada confundida o tal vez 2—así su rendimiento será mejor que los demás y les ira mejor-

-entonces ¿el teme de Sasuke y Nagato-oniisan no ayudaron?—pregunto confundido y desconfiado **Naruto**.

-podría ser—dijo **Gaara** empezando a entender, no hablaron mas y siguieron comiendo.

El fin de semana se pasó con varias visitas y remodelaciones de parte de muchas personas, los días pasaban y ya llevaban 4 semanas MUY difíciles, y aunque en la escuela ya no las pudieron visitar, por ordenes de Itachi, Hanabi y Sasuke, eso no quitaban su entretenimiento, Jugaban a juegos de mesa, las ayudaban en labore escolares, salían de paseo, y también sociabilizaban con los demás, por un tiempo trataron de hacer que aprendieran (por sobornos y chantajes psicológicos de parte de todos y suplicas por 1 semana y media) Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Yahiko, Neji y Kenji por al menos escalar un pared, pero su chakra no estaba tan perfeccionado y los dejaron a la deriva para que aprendieran solos, sorprendiéndolos gratamente cuando Itachi ya los perfeccionaba por 5 minutos y medio y Sasuke 4 minutos y etc., Kiba y Shino a veces las iban a visitar pero por una razón siempre resabian miradas hostiles los chicos exóticos, después de un tiempo el chico de marcas rojas y el de lentes se empezaron a llevar bien, aunque Kiba seguía con un resentimiento contra los chicos. No podrían avanzar en su misión hasta ese dichoso viaje, necesitarían ayuda, y de la grande…y ya sabían cual pedir.

Hoy Hanabi llego a visitar a sus hermanas con un vestido gris, y unas zapatillas iguales.

-hola onee-chans—saludo alegre la menor de ojos plateados, hoy tenia un trato pendiente.

-¿Hanabi porque vienes hoy?—pregunto Matsuri desde la cocina llevando unos vasos de té, usualmente ella venia los fines de semana, no los viernes.

-quería prepararles algo, pero será después—comento inocentemente y despreocupadamente dejando curiosas a las chicas de la preparatoria del fuego.

-no importa, salíamos a ayudar a Nagato y los demás y luego a ver a la Chiyo-oba-chan y volvemos, ¿de acuerdo?- informo Matsuri teniendo un asentimiento de Hanabi, cuando se fueron después de unos 30 segundo grito.

-¡PAR DE BAKAS VENGAN!—los chicos aparecieron molestos, Hanabi al ver sus pintas pudo deducir que estaban durmiendo.

-oe, ¿porq…?—fue interrumpido el de cabello casi amarillo.

-calla…seré rápida así que escuchen…¡yo sé que ustedes par de bakas les gusta mis hermanas y que están consientes de quienes son las personas con las que los confundes!—los chicos sonrojados iban a refutar pero ella no los dejo- ¡pero sé que quieren dar les su merecido a esos par de TEMES y que quieren lo mejor para ellas aun si están en esta dimensión, así que les pido en señal de tregua, que esos 2 chicos de la forma mas dulce- puso una carita de angelito con carita de cachorrito desamparado, les dijo algo que izo sacar una sonrisa macabra en ambos Jinchurikis y a la menor de la familia Hyuga.

-créenos, que eso ocurrirá mucho antes de lo que te imaginas—hablo **Naruto**, ya quería ver sus caras—cúbrenos con los hermanos de las chicas -

-no se preocupen-

-y dinos donde están—pidió **Gaara** sin quitar esa sonrisa y brillo como **Naruto**. Hanabi rio y les empezó a decir todo lo que necesitaban.

Cuando llegaron Hanabi se encontraba con otra chica, Konan, se les quedaron viendo con una mirada escrutadora que las incomodo…nada bueno salía cuando hacían eso. Se pararon del sillón y las empezaron a rodear mientras que las chicas tenían sus pequeñas bolsas de comida enfrente suyo como escudo, se detuvieron y alejaron unos paso mientras se volteaban y hablaban en voz baja, se voltearon de nuevo y hablo Hanabi

-tu—apunto a Hinata asustándola—tu—apunto luego a Matsuri que se asusto de igual manera, se las llevaron arrastrándolas haciendo que soltaran las bolsas hasta quedar enfrente del baño—baño—apunto a la puerta—ahora—se fueron a su habitación de Matsuri sin antes de dejarles unas miradas de advertencia, se miraron y Matsuri se metió primero sin decir nada, era mejor no contradecir a la pequeña Hyuga, es pequeña pero peligrosa y peor con Konan a su lado.

Terminaron de bañarse y se metieron rápidamente al cuarto, no querían otro accidente como la ultima vez que Naruto vio a Hinata desnuda en el baño, Hinata grito tan fuerte que despertó a todos mientras naruto se iba a su cuarto después de decir mas de 30 veces lo siento sonrojado y con derrames nasales haciendo desmayar a Hinata en el baño y Matsuri cerraba la puerta y la revivía con la misma agua.

Entraron y vieron a Hanabi y Konan enfrente de la cama y con toda la cama con diferentes ropas, vestidos, bufandas, zapatos, botas, camisa, etc.

-séquense y pónganse esto—hablo Konan mientras les daba un cambio y salía junto a Hanabi, volvieron a entrar después de un rato pero no les gusto, otro, no, otro, no, otro, no, otro, no, así estuvieron por 20 minutos hasta que encontraron su conjunto perfecto, saltaban de alegría pero se parón y las empezaron a maquillar y a peinar, las chicas se sentían como un par de muñecas que hacían lo que querían con ellas, terminaron y por fin hablaron claramente-chicas tenemos que decirles algo importante—paro Konan mientras contaba con los dedos y gritaba junto con Hanabi-¡TIENEN UNA CITA!—gritaron emocionadas mientras las chicas petrificadas se desplomaron al suelo.

-porque tardan tanto—pregunto **Naruto** parado en frente de ese imponente centro comercial. Venia con una camisa negra ajustada de botones con las primeros abierto mostrando parte de su pecho y remangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones ajustados negros y sus tenis.

-ya llegaran—dijo despreocupadamente **Gaara** con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados. Venia con una camisa liza de manga corta que se ajustaba a su pecho marcándolo de color blanco con un chaleco negro rojizo, unos pantalones igual de negros ajustados y su tenis totalmente negros.

-no puedo creer que esto se le ocurriera a Hanabi, ¡y para colmo en un momento muy importante!-

-¿cual?-

-¡mi siesta!—eso izo que **Gaara** callera de espalda, y se parada con un tic en su ojos que se estaba trasladando al otro también.

-mejor calla, no ahí vuelta atrás-

-sigo sin entender para que nos llamo aquí Hanabi diciendo "estén presentables"—lo que no sabían es que llamaban la atención casi total de las chicas con risillas y con una mutación en sus ojos que parecían de corazones rosas o rojos. Antes de seguir quejándose de parte de **Naruto** vieron algo que les paro en brusco su respiración:  
Matsuri venia con un short de mezclilla a medio muslo de color azul oscuro, una blusa sin tirantes que se ajustaba a sus hombros de color negra con un lado caído, unos tacones de pulsera al tobillo (que sus cintas pueden llegar desde el tobillo hasta su pantorrilla donde se sitúan en este caso, la pantorrilla) de color negros, su cabello lo llevaba liso hasta los hombros pero su flequillo lo tenia de lado, sus labio tenían una labia rosa claro dándole un brillo diminuto pero muy hermoso y tentador, tenia una cartera en modo escama de color morado-negro y un sonrojo sutil en sus mejillas.  
Hinata venia con un vestido a medio muslo de color lila, tenia unas medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla dejando solo una parte de su piel, unos tacones sencillos de color negro no muy altos, tenia su pelo suelto hasta la cintura pero un lado de su cabello lo tenia recogido con un in caíble blanco dejando ver su perfecta simetría facial que tenia un sonrojo sutil, tenia una cartera blanca lisa completamente y sus labios tenían un rosado claro con un brillo tenue pero muy apetitosos.

-¿q-que hacen aquí?—pregunto conmocionado **Naruto** con un poco del aire que le quedaba.

-¿u-ustedes no nos ci-citaron a-aquí?—pregunto confundida Hinata y aturdía de como se veían, ¡kami!, se veían muy apuestos, pero, si ellos no las citaron, ¿por…?-¿en-entonces que-que hacen?-

-Hanabi nos cito aquí—respondió aparentando indiferencia el semi-pelirrojo pero Matsuri logro descolocarlo.

-pe-pero ella también nos ci-cito—articulo Matsuri confundida igual que Hinata.

-entonces vengan—propuso **Naruto** alegre al entender mas o menos el plan de Hanabi. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar se las llevaron de la mano, bajo la atenta mirada femenil asesina del lugar.

Empezaron a caminar los cuatros tomados de las manos (cada quien con su pareja ¬_¬) empezando ver el centro comercio para el asombro de los chicos de todos los artefactos del lugar, ambos entendieron rápidamente la información que les dio Hanabi y porque de esa cita, sonrieron, hora del plan.

-chicas hay un lugar que me comento Nagato, ¿podremos ir?—pregunto **Gaara** recibiendo un asentimiento entusiasta de las chicas.

Llegaron al lugar…una pista de patinaje gigante, las chicas reconocieron el lugar estupefactas e impactadas, el lugar favorito de Naruto Namikaze y Gaara Sabuko No., fueron llevadas a la entrada pagando y poniéndose sus patines cada quien, una peculiaridad es ver al chico del mostrador con una mascara parecida a la de los AMBUS, y cuando entraron vieron a el Namikaze y el Sabuko No. con sus novias y varios de la escuela, (Sakura venia con una minifalda de bordados de color negra con una camisa ajustada roja de tirantes y zapatos de tacón de color igualmente negros y Yukata venia con un mini vestido hasta la cintura de color azul con unas medias blancas y unos tacones azules oscuro)eso las entristeció enormemente y dolió, lo mejor era salir del lugar, cuando dieron unas resbaladas hacia atrás chocaron contra algo, voltearon y se dieron cuenta que era el pecho de los chicos, ellos sonriendo radiantemente las tomaron de las manos y empezaron a ir hacia el centro, las chicas empezaron a decir "no, no ,no" mientras los chicos "si, si, si", la vergüenza se notaba en sus rostros porque…el centro de las pistas jamás las usan, las personas solo usaban las orillas, y con ese mini espectáculo…eran el centro de atención. Los chicos ayudaban a las chicas a patinar como si bailaran mientras varias chicas del lugar suspiraban al ver a las parejas y el tipo que estaba en el lugar del mostrados puso una canción llamada "Romeo & cinderella" de Hatsune Miku.

-¿co-como saben pa-patinar?—pregunto una tanto confundida Matsuri

-digamos que en invierno en los campos de entrenamiento, los lagos y cascadas son buena forma de entretenimiento—comento divertido **Naruto** antes de distanciarse mas o menos de **Gaara** y Matsuri que empezaron a aumentar la velocidad igual que ellos, ellas un poco asustadas empezaron a llevar el ritmo y mas confianza hasta ahora parecían un par de parejas patinando glacialmente, se dejaron llevar por la música y en un descuido de los chicos las chicas se zafaron pero empezaron a bailar en la pista poco a poco aumentando el ritmo y la velocidad, mucho jóvenes parecían estar bajo un hechizo por los movimientos enigmáticos de las chicas, los chicos las tomaron de la mano y dieron vueltas tomándolas de los brazos desde atrás, patinaron así mientras otras parejas experimentadas también bailaban, todos dejándose llevar por la letra y tono de la música, algo durante esa trayectoria sintieron una leve perturbación en la energía de alguien y miradas que querían destruir sus nucas. Miraron por el rabillo del ojo y sonriendo descubrieron que eran sus otros "yo", empezaron a bailar pero mas cerca de Hinata y Matsuri que sorprendiendo hasta ellas mismas no los rechazaron, se separaban y bailaban y volvían a encontrarse, se acercaban y luego parecían distantes como en la misma canción, las chicas a conocer a la cantante usaban movimientos parecidos embrujando bajo sus encantos a varios hombres del lugar, las chicas parecían que se distanciaron de la realidad y solo se dejaron llevar por la música, y después las chicas empezaron a bailar por si mismas como la cantante y empezaban a patinar distanciándose de los chicos para dar piruetas y pasos como profesionales, luego volver a bailar con los chicos, cuando acabo las chicas sonrojadas se fueron a sentar con los chicos, ¿como pudieron hacer esa "osadía" del modo en que bailaron?, alejaron esos pensamientos al empezar de hablar de cosas triviales y a tener mas confianza.

Lo que no sabían es que unas pocas mesas 4 jóvenes oían la conversación de los chicos, Sakura hervía de celos, seguro serian la habladuría de mañana y crecerían en el "reinado escolar de la popularidad" tenia que ingeniárselas, de suerte que no estaba sola, volteo con Yukata que estaba igual que ella al ver a Matsuri, sonrió sin que su novio se diera cuenta.

Gaara desde que vio a Matsuri no creyó lo que veía, ¡¿ella era Matsuri?! ¡Se veía condenadamente hermosa! ¿¡Como jamás nadie la vio de esa forma?! Por un momento se alegró de que nadie viera en su escuela a Matsuri ni a Hinata si no, serian la atención de los ojos hambrientos de los de su escuela, pero, ¡¿Por qué ese chico parecido a el si tubo la oportunidad de ver primero a Matsuri así antes que el?! Una ira desconocida hasta para él se apodero de si mismo, ¡El conocía a Matsuri y a Hinata desde hace 9 años y no pudo apreciar esa belleza singular! Pudo ver como Matsuri parecía sonrojada pero mas alegre de lo normal y ese chico de ojos verdes metálicos parecía acercarse mas a ella y ella no parecía rechazarlo, si no mas bien ¿¡nerviosa,?! ¿¡TÍMIDA?!, Matsuri jamás actuó a si excepto…con el…empezaba dudar de varias cosas alejo esos pensamiento y se concentro en su novia que parecía iniciar una conversación.

Naruto desde el momento que Hinata dio un paso adentro de la pista no la aparto de ella, ¡kami!, ¡se veía hermosa! ¡¿Cómo jamás nadie en la escuela se dio cuenta de semejante criatura?! aun dudaba de esos rumores de que ella estaba enamorada de el igual que Matsuri de Gaara, pero… ella era su mejor amiga desde hace 9 años igual que Matsuri y Gaara, no creía en los rumores…pero… muchas cosas empezaban a encajar… los sonrojo, las ayudas sin recompensa, etc. Fue en su aniversario de 5 meses…desde hace eso 1 mes y justo llegaron "esos" y empezaron a tener a todos de cabeza, alejo esos pensamientos cuando vio como su "yo" ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata y ella ¡¿se sonrojaba?! ¡Él era el único que lograba eso! Pero algo que si izo que su ira creciera es ver que su "yo" volteaba a verlo y le dio una sonrisa prepotente y volvía a su conversación, ¡LO HACIA CON TODA LA INTENCION! Si así quería jugar, se lo devolvería con la misma moneda.

-oye Naru—llamo con una melodiosa voz Sakura que distrajo a Naruto pero lo dijo mas alto de lo que era necesario llamando la atención de los de la mesa, eso le dio una ventaja a Naruto tomando de la barbilla a Sakura y la beso, era un beso con exigencia, fiereza, lujuria, no había ternura, ni delicadeza que representara lo que decía el beso, solo era un beso de hambre y mas, Sakura pudo ver como Hinata ocultaba su mirada y una pequeña lagrima rodo que se limpio disimuladamente, se sintió llena de gozo al ver la tristeza de la Hyuga, se separaron por Naruto que también vio la tristeza en Hinata, el no quería eso, solo quería darle una lección al chico parecido a él, pero no se preparo para lo que vio, una diminuta sonrisa en la cara del chico de ojos morados, ¡eso es lo que el quería!, ¡quería una oportunidad de consolar a Hinata y él se la había dado en bandeja de plata! Se sintió como un patán.

-vallamos a ver una película—propuso **Naruto** yéndose con los demás. Al poco tiempo Gaara hablo

-vallamos a comer algo—opino y no aparto la mirada de Matsuri en su salida con esos chicos y Hinata, se llevaron a comer a sus novias que veían las cosas con gran adoración y hablaban de cosas como, ropa, ella, que su novio la dejo, etc.

Paso el tiempo y cuando salieron de ver la película Hinata ya no se sentía triste, era su novia y eso era normal, pasaron a ver las tiendas donde habían juegos e incluso donde había mascotas, las chicas se encariñaron con unos perritos y gatitos que los miraban con unos ojos mas grandes de lo normal dándoles en su corazón poniéndolas muy alteradas haciendo reír a los chicos que estaban viendo a mas mascotas, tiempo después decidieron ir a comer pero para su mala suerte hay se encontraban las otras parejas que reían amenamente parando en seco cuando entraron al local.

-si-si quieren va-vallamos a otro—Hinata evitaba la mirada de Naruto que al parecer si la quería ver, pero no se atrevía.

-¡vamos!, aquí hay karaoke TSU-KI-CHAN—prácticamente grito eso ultimo divertido y lleno de gozo al ver la furia que reflejaba en los ojos de ese Naruto; Hace mucho que **Naruto** no la llamaba así, pero debía admitir que le gustaba, vio a Matsuri que se suplico con la mirada de corderito degollado y supo que estaba perdida, asintió sonriendo tímidamente mientras los 4 pasaban a una mesa cerca del escenario.

-¡chicos que alegría!—oyeron como una voz femenina las llamaba y voltearon para ver con los ojos en forma de platos a Kurenai Yuhi-¡com…-se corto al ver a los 2 chicos que las acompañaban y a otros 2 chicos idénticos que también miraban en su dirección a mas distancian, estaba consternada-¿po-por-porque..?-

-¡no se alarme!—dijeron a la vez las chicas—s-son otros chi-chicos—hablo mas o menos clara Hinata antes de armar un escandalo para volverse el centro de atención…otra vez, eso le daba gran vergüenza.

Kurenai se calmo un poco si se sentía desconcertada cuando había notado a los 2 pares de chicos idénticos, bueno, casi.

-bueno eso será problema para otro día—toma una silla de una mesa cercana y se sienta escamando a los 4 jóvenes-¡¿van a actuar?!—pregunto la maestra de ojos rojizos con un brillo singular acercándose mas a las chicas que reaccionando le respondieron.

-i-i-ie!-

-¿Por qué?, ¡ustedes son muy buenas!—y no era broma, ella era maestra de las chicas con toda la relación con las artes, y podía diferenciar a los que nacían con talento natural o lo creaban, las chicas tenían su propio talento, ambas cantaban y bailaban pero Matsuri desarrollo una movilidad tan buena que los pasos de baile eran su área, ¡hasta parecía otra persona!, y Hinata tenia una voz delicada y hermosa, pero podía cambiar el tono de voz tan aguda o grave como podía sin dañarse o cambiaba el estilo de voz, eran estupendas, el único problema es que tenían una timidez ENORME.

-si son tan buenas, ¡canten!—opino **Gaara** interesado en la platica en que estaban inmiscuidos todos.

-¡SI!, ¡y que suerte!, ¡hoy hay un concurso en el teatro para jóvenes, puede ser ahí en vez de aqui!—comento alegre la maestra de los ojos rojos, hace AÑOS que no las oía cantar, ¡hoy podía ver que tanto habían mejorado!

Antes de pedir de comer o siquiera contestar a todo eso fueron arrastradas por las 3 personas de allí a dirección a la plaza.

Cuando llegaron había varias personas esperando concursar, ellas nerviosas no podían subir, ¡si ponían un pie en la plataforma…no, no, no! No podían hacerlo. Cuando estaban entrando en pánico **Naruto** y **Gaara** las abrazaban desde atrás.

-no se preocupen lo harán bien—hablo **Naruto** a Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su fragancia, sintió como Hinata se estaba tensando y prefirieron calmarlas, necesitaban que las chicas mostraran su talento.

**Gaara** no dijo nada, con la simple presencia y cercanía logro calmar a Matsuri, si no pasaban aunque sea para cantar una canción entonces los decepcionarían, ¡no!, ellas pasarían por que lo hacían, mas confiadas y con una sonrisa deslumbrante se fueron corriendo en dirección a su profesora. Al llegar con su maestra vieron a varias chicas e incluso chicos ahí esperando indicaciones, al poco tiempo llegaron las personas que menos querían ver ahora, Sakura Haruno pero no era Yukata era…

-¿Shion?—se preguntaron, ¿donde estaba Yukata?, voltearon y vieron como Yukata estaba alado de Karin, les iría mal,(Karin vestía con un pantalón de color azul ajustado, una blusa de color blanca, unos tenis de color blancos completos y un bolso de cordón de color crema, Shion vestían con una blusa sin tirantes de color negra con partes rosadas y una mini falda lisa de color negra y unas botas de tacón color negro hasta las rodillas)conocían a Shion y era la estrella de la escuela en competencias de talentos, pero aun así no se echarían para atrás, vieron a las chicas a las ojos y se retaban con la mirada, _empieza el juego_.

-bueno chicos pongan atención—llamo Kurenai a los participantes que estaban alejados del publico—a todos se les entregaran unos libros que contienen canciones, eligieran una de ellas y podrán actuarla, ¿entendieron?—recibió un asentimiento entusiasta de parte de todos los competidores.

-queremos esta—dijeron Sakura y Shion a la vez mientras se iban triunfantes, con una ultima mirada retadora hacia el dúo que era de las ultimas en elegir se fueron mas alejadas del publico con los demás competidores.

-Hinata ¡¿Qué haremos?! Aun no tenemos canción y no sabemos que actuar—se alteraba mas y mas Matsuri mientras hiperventilaba. sintieron que algo vibro y eran sus brazaletes, estaban…-¿rosas?—vieron a los chicos que estaban viendo las instalaciones pero muy relajados, al parecer esos brazaletes aparte de decoración transmitían sensaciones de vez en cuando, eso las relajo, Hinata dejo caer el libro mientras se abría una página, ambas miraban una canción en particular, sonriendo alegres se fueron a registrarse.

-¡bienvenidos todos a este concurso de Karaoke juvenil!, ¡vamos a presentar a varias concursantes que podrán bailar, cantar o actuar cualquier cosa y ustedes mismos elegirán quienes ganaran!, ¡¿están listos!?—todos gritaban entusiasmados, Kurenai, que era la presentadora, empezó con varias chicas que hacían actuaciones de telenovelas, bailes clásicos con parejas, etc., durante ese transcurso el publico se empezó a crecer, muchos eran estudiantes que se habían enterado que la capitana y co-capitana del equipo de porrista de su escuela iban a participar, empezaron a llegar—aquí están 2 chicas muy guapas presentando una canción llamada: ¡Lolita de Belinda!, ¡pasen Sakura Haruno y Shion Kibura!—presento Kurenai a las chicas mientras la gente entraba en aplausos y gritos idolatrando a las chicas.

Se pusieron en el escenario mientras que la música avanzaba. Y ellas con movimientos sensuales y sonrisas coquetas empezaron la actuar. Usando unos micrófonos inalámbricos.

_(Sakura)_

Quiero ser mayor

Y me gusta el rock&roll

Me mata el reventón

Y el vodka de vainilla

Trato de ser lo que realmente soy

Aunque le moleste a los demás

_(Ambas)_

Mi vida es como un video juego

Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

Y quiero eso, eso, eso

eso, eso, eso, eso, eso,

eso, eso, eso, eso,

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdicion

Te rompo el corazón

La la la lolita

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdicion

Te rompo el corazón

La la la lolita

Ay ay ay ay lolita

(Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita) _**(Sakura)**_

_(Shion)_

Si quiere me puede comprar

Un chicle de mora azul

No te puedes resistir

A mis lentes de corazón

Sin duda Nabokov

Fue el que me escribió

Pero en realidad

Fue yo quien lo invento

_(Ambas)_

Mi vida es como un video juego

Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

Y quiero eso, eso, eso

eso, eso, eso, eso, eso,

eso, eso, eso, eso,

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdicion

Te rompo el corazón

La la la lolita

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdicion

Te rompo el corazón

La la la lolita

Ay ay ay ay lolita

(Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita) _**(Shion)**_

_(Sakura)_

Ah ah ah

Ah ah ah

Uh uh uh uh

Me pintare la boquita

Uh uh uh uh

Con rojo dinamita

_(Ambas)_

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita (lolita) _**(Shion)**_

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la la lolita (lolita) _**(Sakura)**_

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita (lolita) _**(Shion)**_

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la la lolita (ay ay ay lolitax2 lolita) _**(Sakura)**_

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita (arre toro! ah ah ah) _**(Shion)**_

Ay ay ay lolita

Cuando acabaron con las respiraciones agitadas todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos, chiflidos y gritos de las personas entusiasmadas, eso les encanto, se fueron despidiendo con besos y saludos cuando salieron vieron a Hinata y Matsuri que serian las ultimas de presentar.

-suerte...la necesitaran jajaja—se fueron contentas, era obvio que ganarían.

-¡muy buena presentación chicas!...pero… ¡faltan un dúo mas en presentarse!...¡pasen Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa!—todo quedo en silencio y los gritos y aplausos se detuvieron cuando anunciaron esos nombres, todos creyeron que iban a pasar las nerds de la escuela, pero no se prepararon para ver a semejantes chicas enfrente del escenario, todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral que Kurenai no sabia arreglar pero fue cuando empezaron a gritar emocionados los jóvenes haciendo sonreír a las chicas ganándose a la mayoría de la población masculina que suspiraron-¡las chicas presentaran una canción que esperamos que entiendan llamada!: ¡Rosas de la oreja de van Gogh!—se fue la presentadora mientras la música avanzaba y las chicas con pasos suaves y con una sonrisas deslumbrantes y un brillo singular en sus ojos empezaron a cantar con los micrófonos inalámbricos.  
_  
(Hinata)_  
En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

_(Matsuri)_

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

_(Ambas)_

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, (con mil rosas para mí), _**(Hinata)**_

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves (a pasarte por aquí), _**(Matsuri)**_

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

_(Matsuri)_

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso.

con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

¿Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?

_(Hinata)_

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

_(Ambas)_

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, (con mil rosas para mí), _**(Matsuri)**_

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves (a pasarte por aquí), _**(Hinata)**_

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

_(Matsuri)_  
Y es que empiezo a pensar

que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

_(Hinata)_  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar

que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

_(Ambas)_

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, (con mil rosas para mí), _**(Hinata)**_

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves (a pasarte por aquí), _**(Matsuri)**_

dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Cuando la música acabo todo se lleno de gritos emocionados y entusiastas, muchas personas lloraban por la emoción de las voces que fueron utilizadas, Kurenai estaba emocionada por oír a las chicas, ahora era de ver quien era los ganadores.

-¡bueno chicos es hora de ver quien gana!, ¡se irán pasando unos papelitos y ustedes escribirán a un dúo, trio o solista del concurso y dirán quienes son los ganadores!—Felicito Kurenai mientras las chicas se despedían de todos bajando del escenario para ir con los chicos.

-¡chicas ustedes estuvieron estupendas!—felicito **Naruto** antes de abrazar a Hinata alzándola del suelo y dando giros, **Gaara** cargo a Matsuri como recién casados y daba vueltas haciendo reír a las chicas, cuando las bajaron las chicas sonrieron.

-gracias—respondieron por el alago—necesitamos irnos y si nos ven aquí pensaran que hicimos trampa, hasta luego—se despidieron rápidamente y después de unos 15 minutos los resultados estaban listos.

-bueno, bueno, aquí tengo los resultados de quien es el ganador—hablo Kurenai llamando la atención de todas las personas reunidas en ese lugar, tenia en la mano 1 sobre de color verde oliva—y el ganador es…-hablo mientras abría el sobre lentamente hartando y desesperando a los del lugar, cuando saco el papel ganador se quedo muda y blanca como un papel—Sakura Haruno y Shion Kibura—hablo monótonamente mientras las chicas chillaron y muchas personas callaron—y—todos prácticamente callaron al verla seguir hablando, las chicas guardaron silencio al ver que seguía hablando—Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa ¡ES UN ENPATE!—todo quedo en silencio mientras que la gente se empezaba a quejar—bueno, como esto no estaba programado—aventaba los papeles atrás de ella mientras seguía hablando—habla un competencia improvisada, aquí tendrán que hacer otra presentación y podrán usar a mas gente con ustedes si es lo que desean, esto será en 1 hora y el ganador será por la aclamación del publico ¡¿de acuerdo?!—toda la gente grito emocionada por otras 2 presentaciones—gracias a los competidores que quisieron participar, pueden pasar—los demás concursantes pasaron sonrientes de poder ver ellos mismos otra competencia como las ultimas-bueno, el tiempo corre y empieza…¡ahora!—Sakura y Shion pasaron no de muy buen humor mientras pensaban en su próxima competencia. Las chicas estaban secas, ¡¿Qué hacían!?, cuando creyeron que el mundo se les iba abajo los chicos les hablaron.

-y chicas ¿Qué presentaran?—hablo **Naruto** sonriente.

-¡no sabemos!-

-¿¡co-como que no saben!?—preguntaron ambos a la vez nerviosos.

-podemos ayudarles—hablo una voz un poco alejada de ellas, y vieron a nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Itachi, Kenji, Hanabi, Konan, Yahiko y Nagato.

-¿Qué-que hacen a-aquí?—pregunto Hinata.

-los rumores se esparcen, ¿sabían?—alardeo Sasuke mientras mostraba sus teléfonos como Kiba y Shino.

-nos lo dijo Konan—dijeron a la vez Nagato, Yahiko.

-nos lo dijo Hanabi—dijeron esta vez Neji y Kenji.

-me lo dijo Hanabi—hablo Konan de brazos cruzados.

-lo planee yo—comento divertida Hanabi, sorprendiendo gratamente a todos—yo les dije a ese dúo los lugares que debían que ir cuando ¡yo! llegara con ellos, pero yo les dije a ellas que tenían una cita con ustedes, sabia que irían a la pista y/o a un cine y por ultimo a comer a un lado que era dónde también les informe, por eso los chicos sabían de los lugares del centro comercial, también de que había un concurso y que Kurenai iba a visitar ese restaurante a menudo, intuía que Kurenai integraría a las chicas al concurso y si nos necesitaban íbamos a ir y con los rumores de internet junto con los videos supe que necesitarían ayuda o apoyo y llame a todos y por lo que veo si nos necesitan—explico todo lo que tubo que decir dejando perplejos a los jóvenes adolescentes-¿que?—les pregunto inocentemente mientras se llevaba a las chicas y los demás a un lugar mas alejado.

-bueno en primera…buen plan Hanabi—felicito Neji sonriente mientras Hanabi se sentía orgullosa—en segunda ¿que creen que deberían hacer ahora?-

-¡ya se!—comento sonriente Konan— ¿recuerdan el video que les enseñe la otra vez?—pregunto y viendo la incógnita se los mostro a todos desde su celular.

-si me acuerdo—hablo Sasuke mientras los demás veían el video—ustedes pueden hacerlo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-vamos ustedes pueden—alabo Yahiko contento como siempre mientras que **Naruto** también asentía de acuerdo al lado suyo.

-pe-pero se ne-necesita per-personas para ba-bailar—articulo Matsuri toda perpleja de como pasaban los acontecimientos.

-nosotros les ayudamos—opino de brazos cruzados Kenji mientras todos del lugar asentían de acuerdo y sin más que decir e ignorando las excusas de las chicas se fueron a una parte deshabitada mientras ensayaban.

Sus chicas estuvieron estupendas pero sabían que les tendrían que ayudar y sin más que decir fueron con ellas, no pudieron ver ni a Hinata y/o Matsuri al desaparecer por completo. Ya después de pasar una hora practicando en ambos grupos estuvieron listos para la competencia.

-¡bien chicos llego la ultima fase de la competencia y las primeras en concursar son Sakura y Shion!—hablo Kurenai contenta mientras las 2 chicas pasaban y se alistaban tan deslumbrantes como siempre alterando las hormonas de muchos chicos—y cantaran: ¡Give it up de Ariana Grande y Elizabeth Gillies!-

empezó la música y con pasos deslumbrantes, sensuales y suaves empezaron a cantar.

_(Sakura)_  
Someday I let you in,  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta  
Your mind oh

_(Shion)_  
You never met  
a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna  
make you blind

_(Ambas)_  
Always want  
What you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't  
Get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
as I'm with you wanna  
Shape yeah Boy,  
let's get it started

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

_(Sakura)_  
So stop trying  
To walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me  
Behind (nooo) _**(Shion)**_

_(Shion)_  
You better believe  
I'm here to stay  
(That's right) _**(Sakura)**_  
Cause you are  
The shade and  
I'm sunshine  
(Ooohhh)

_(Ambas)_  
Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Ohh, yeeeaaaahh Ohhhh  
Heeey Heeey Heeey Heeey  
Oohh ooh ooh oohhhh

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are  
My baby and I'll  
Make you crazy  
Tonight!

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Wohoooooooo ooooohhhh  
YEAH!

Al acabar recibieron unos grandes aplausos y alabanzas de la gente que estaban emocionadas, se fueron glamurosas y elegantes hasta llegar con sus amigas y su novio que los esperaban fuera del escenario atrás de las cortinas.

-estuvieron estupendas—alabo Naruto contento de que su esfuerzo por al menos haiga servido.

-muchas gracias—sonrió Sakura, sabia que ganarían con eso, volteo a ver a Shion que también estaba contenta, se las encontraron del camino al concurso y planearon las 4 como entrar al concurso, no se esperaban que fueran tan buenas pero con eso seria suficiente.

-¡estupendas chicas!...pero aun falta un equipo mas… ¡pasen Hinata y Matsuri!—pidió en voz alta por el micrófono mientras la gente gritaba emocionada sus nombres, cuando Sakura y los demás vieron como venían del otro lado no se esperaban que entraran todos ellos, tenían un mal presentimiento-¿que cantaran chicos?—pregunto sonriente Kurenai. **Naruto** se susurro al oído mientras Kurenai se alejaba y traía unos micrófonos de diadema y se los entregaban a las chicas y todos se ponían en posición— ¡bien, aquí tienen al segundo equipo que cantaran y BAILARAN: something to dance for TTLXOX de Zendaya y Bella Thorne!-

Empezaron cantando y bailando igual que en el video que estuvieron practicando pero con menos personas obviamente.

_(Hinata)_  
A Dream like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's a Gift worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something to Dance For

(Dance For) _**(Matsuri)**_

This Is Something You Dance For

There's a Moment When You Look To Decide

Who Will Fall

Who Will Survive

That's the Moment When You Find It Inside

On The Line

This Is You'r Time

And It's All I Want and It's All I Do

A Dream like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's a Gift worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something to Dance For

A Dream like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's a Gift worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something to Dance For

_(Matsuri)_

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll be

LMHO with the Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll be

LMHO with the Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Show Up In the Same Dress

We Don't Know Who Wore It Best

Not Make a Big Deal

Act like its A New Trend

Look Good When We Go 'Round Here

Try On These Boots

I Found This Boy Who Said

You're Sweet

He's Got a Best Friend

('ll always be so) _**(Hinata)**_

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll be

LMHO with the Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll be

LMHO with the Rest

So

TTYLXOX

(Entran bailando Yahiko y Sasuke)

(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)

(Al mismo tiempo)  
_  
(Hinata)_

A Dream like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's a Gift worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something to Dance For

_(Matsuri)_

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll be

LMHO with the Rest

So

TTYLXOX

(al mismo tiempo)

_(Hinata)_

A Dream like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's a Gift worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something to Dance For

_(Matsuri)_

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll be

LMHO with the Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Al acabar, prácticamente todo el lugar se lleno de gritos y exclamaciones, hasta que entraron Sakura y Shion.

-¡esto no es justo!-

-¡son mas de los que debían ser!-

-chicas, primero al principio dije que podían usar a mas gente si querían, y ellas si quisieron—apunto a las chicas-¡bueno primero un gran aplauso para Sakura y Shion!—muchos aplausos se oyeron como llenaban el lugar relajando a las chicas-¡bien! ¡Ahora un gran aplauso a Hinata y Matsuri!—pero los aplausos que recibieron fueron muchos mayores que los anteriores declarando el final de esa guerra-¡bien!, ¡como se oyó las nuevas ganadoras son…Hinata y Matsuri!—todos se emocionaron mientras abrazaban a las chicas y Kurenai se unía con ellas, Sakura y las demás se fueron seguidas de sus novios en cólera, las pagarían caro.

-Felicidades Chicas ¡esto ahí que celebrarlo!—opino Nagato recibiendo un "si" de todos, se la pasaron de lo mejor, pero tenían que volver, solo faltaban unas semanas mas y acabarían la escuela y tenían que acabar todos sus proyectos finales.

Pasaron los días. Toda la escuela estaba más desordenada que en otros meses, era de esperarse solo faltaba 1 mes y se iban de vacaciones, los profesores daban trabajos simples, y muchos de los chicos estaban impacientes por ya querer terminar las finales de cada sección de actividades extracurriculares, durante ese transcurso del tiempo fueron la nueva comidita de sus compañeros y recibiendo muchas solicitudes de noviazgo, siendo rechazadas no por ellas, sino por Kiba, Shino y Sasuke que nunca les agradaban que todos los días recibieran 4 solicitudes de noviazgo, 3 de fiesta y uno que otro pidiendo una cita, todos rechazados por ellos y ni si quiera las chicas se enteraban hasta el final del día donde los chicos "les daban su informe". Pasaron con buenas calificaciones, pero por una razón Matsuri y Hinata ya no se acercaban como antes, pero era que siempre un profesor la mandaba a una al otro lado de la escuela y la otra que daba a la deriva.

Hoy estaba sola en las campos de futbol de la escuela en las gradas, bueno, no tan sola, habían varias personas que sin contar al equipo de admiradoras y porristas veían entrenar a los chicos de futbol, hace mucho que no estaba impaciente de volver a casa, pero esta vez, quería pasar mas tiempo con los chicos…como hace mucho que no lo pasaba con los de aquí. Fue interrumpida gratamente porque alguien le tapo los ojos, se zafo y vio que era Sasuke.

-ho-hola Sasuke, no de-deberías estar practicando—pregunto un tanto sonrojada al no darse cuenta de que su amigo se había puesto atrás y la haiga tomado por sorpresa.

-estamos tomando un descanso—le dijo sonriendo levemente, cuando la vio muy metida en sus pensamientos pudo ver un reflejo triste, y como no le gusta eso prefirió alegrarle el día, apenas iba a hablar cuando sintió una incomodidad que le hiso quitar su sonrisa, volteo y vio a Naruto dándole una mirada helada como iceberg anormal en el que le izo pasar un escalofrió por su espalda, sus facciones parecían duras…y esa mirada, de repente su sonrisa volvió pero era una de prepotencia que Hinata no vio e iba a ir con el, si el profesor Asuma no lo llamara—Hinata ¿me puedes esperar un momento?—le pregunto a la ida de Hinata, solo asintió, y se alejó con el profesor asuma adentro de las instalaciones, ella recibió una mirada o mejor dichos TODAS las miradas asesinas de las chicas del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta…Sasuke no estaba, y ahí venia el cuarteto.

-al parecer tus caballeros de armaduras doradas ya no están y no creas que nos hemos olvidado lo de la plaza "Tsuki-chan"—fingió Sakura con una sobre actuación, para poner una sonrisa que puso en pánico a Hinata, Sakura no le dio tiempo de pensar cuando la tomo por la trenza y la aventó por las gradas hasta chocar al suelo, Hinata se puso en cuatro patas como apoyo sus manos y rodillas, y se dio cuenta de que sus lentes estaban destruidos, no podría ver y no sabia que hacer, no estaban ni Matsuri, Sasuke, Kiba ni Shino, lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió una patada en su estomago que la hiso escupir saliva y volver a caer al suelo, Sakura, Karin, Yukata y Shion golpeaban a Hinata que solo se puso en posición fetal esperando que acabara.

Naruto vio como Sasuke se iba, tenia cosas que arreglar con Hinata pero apenas dio un paso en su dirección y vio que Sakura ya se había plateado enfrente de ella, sabia lo que venia y no quería ver, pero aun así lo izo, vio como Sakura aventaba a Hinata, y luego la pateaba y golpeaba junto con Karin, Yukata y Shion, lo que le destrozo fue ver lagrimas en Hinata. Pero no podía intervenir, si lo hacia Sakura terminaría con el, no dejaría que años de peticiones se fueran…pero tampoco podía dejar a su mejor amiga de la infancia sola, ¡¿Qué hacia?! Tenia que pensar rápido, pero ningún musculo le funcionaba, quería gritar, quería pararlas…quería protegerla como antes.

-¡PARAD!—grito alguien que izo que las chicas pararan en seco, Sakura rodo los ojos, su torpe novio quería detenerla de nuevo, todas se dieron la vuelta…pero no eran su novio, petrificadas vieron que era el chico de antes de la plaza, paso entre ellas aventándolas y poniéndose en cuclillas en frente de Hinata la medio incorporo, vio como ella estaba sin sus lentes y con varios golpes con los ojos entrecerrados que tenían aun residuo de lagrimas como sus mejillas, sus ojos se pusieron de color Sangre…y eso es lo que quería, apretó su puño que estaba en el regazo de Hinata y sus dientes, ¡venia a darle una sorpresa a Hinata y se encontró siendo golpeada por…ELLAS! ¡Y PARA COLMO SU "YO" SE QUEDABA VIENDO SIN HACER NADA! Las pagarían caro, sus facciones se pusieron mas salvajes, sus marcas se acentuaron, sus uñas se alargaron, su pupila se rasgo y su pelo se alboroto mas, sus colmillos crecieron, se iba a levantar cuando Hinata puso su mano en la mejilla de **Naruto**, eso lo enojo mas, apenas se podía mover, pero no espero nada a lo que ella hizo…le dio un beso en su mejilla, eso hiso que volviera a la normalidad y que sus ojos se pusieran morados casi rozando al turquesa impactado, vio en ella que no quería mas peleas, el cerro sus ojos y la levanto en modo de recién casados y se fue a la enfermería sin mirar a nadie, si lo hacia… nadie quería ver lo que podría pasar, sin palabras en ningún momento desde su intervención la llevo caminado lentamente hacia un lugar para curarla, pero si vio con un odio mayor a su "yo" al rozar sus hombros, sus ojos se encontraron y vio algo que izo sorprenderle levemente pero se fue calmado de el lugar.

Vio como el chico que vio desde que intervino la ultima vez con el otro chico parecido a Gaara y el otro día en la pista con las chicas el día de los karaokes intervino parando a las chicas, una ira desconocida para él se ajusto en su pecho calentándolo y molestándolo, pensó por un momento que se descargaría contra las chicas al ver el estado de Hinata y ahí si iba intervenir… pero no espero para nada que Hinata le diera un…un…un beso, su ira y enojo creció mas y mas cuando vio como el sujeto se iba mas calmado con ella en brazos, cuando lo vio en sus ojos vio un odio hacia el que le regreso, no dejaría las cosas así.

Sakura vio como Hinata se iba con el chico galán, eso la enojo, ella debía de ser la mas popular de la escuela en todo momento, ¡NO ESA!, se las pagaría en otro momento, se fue con el cuarteto de nuevo a sus posiciones de nuevo a dar la porra con sus falsa sonrisas de siempre que encantaban a todos los chicos.

La llevo a la terraza y empezó a curarla.

-¿esto siempre pasa?—pregunto frio y tangente sorprendiendo a Hinata que lo miro pero el parecía concentrado en sus heridas que se recuperaban mas rápido pero sin dañarla, ella sabia que mentir no la ayudaría así que con la cabeza gacha le asintió. Sin ninguna palabra hasta acabar completamente paso el tiempo—la próxima vez…-comenzó igual de frio que antes asustando un poco a Hinata por un regaño—dímelo ¿si?—le pregunto mas amable y preocupado levantando con su mano la barbilla hasta quedar demasiado junto, Hinata pudo ver una gran preocupación que la calmo, solo asintió alegrando un poco a **Naruto** que la abrazo y acuno, se quedaron así sin decir nada. También pudo sentir que **Gaara** ya había encontrado a Matsuri y se iba de la escuela junto con ella y pudo sentir algo que no le gusto para nada, tenia que apurarse pero podía manejarlo. Paso el tiempo y Hinata no fue a las ultimas clases pero no importaba, recordó poniéndolo triste que no se quedarían, No quería irse de ese lugar, faltaba mucho por recorrer, voltea Hinata que parecía que se había dormido y sonrió, tal vez… podría ayudar a varias personas de una vez. Con ese pensamiento la cargo y se la llevo de nuevo a casa.

Cuando encontró a Matsuri fue algo gracioso, ella con todos los papales en columnas junto a la oficina de la directora intentando cargarlos.

-¿Qué haces Usagi-chan?—le llamo la atención sonriendo al ver que parecía sorprendida y sonrojada se incorporaba.

-a-ayudo a la di-directora—respondió mientras tomaba los que podía y los llevaba a un salón y volvía para ver que en todo momento **Gaara** no se movió, solo la seguía con la mirada, el tomo alguno y le ayudaba alegrando a Matsuri, así estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales y escondiéndose de los profesores que si lo reconocía le iría MUY mal-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto por fin Matsuri después de entregar todos los papeles en un salón vacío.

-¿no te agrada mi compañía?—pregunto divertido al ver como Matsuri parecía asustada, impactada y sonrojada, mientras movía sus brazos en frente de ella.

-¡no, no, no, no! So-solo no me es-esperaba tu vi-visita—articulo a medias y como podía.

-jajajaja tranquila no pasa nada—no sabia que decir, quería que fuera ya ese bendito viaje, cuando lo sintió, enmudeció, ¡no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!—Matsuri ¿vamos a casa de una vez?—le pregunto y antes de que dijera algo la llevo a casa. Llegando le dijo que se daría un baño, Matsuri se extraño por ese comportamiento decidió hacer de comer, **Gaara** salió pero se encerró en el cuarto preocupando a Matsuri, paso el tiempo y oyó como abrían la puerta y entraba **Naruto** con Hinata en sus brazos, se acercó preocupada pero Hinata despertó.

-¿**Naruto**, que hacemos en casa?—se bajo de los brazos de Naruto y se tallaba los ojos cuando recordó que debía estar en la escuela-¡**Naru**…!-no continuo porque hablo el de cabello semi-rubio.

-tranquila no te preocupes, tus amigos debieron avisarles que estabas mal a los profes—Hinata se calmo pero rápidamente **Naruto** se fue a la habitación y salió al poco tiempo con **Gaara**—Chicas queremos preguntarles algo—comenzó— ¿en cuanto tiempo dijeron que seria ese viaje?-

-mas o menos en un mes ¿Por qué?—informo Hinata un poco preocupada por esa actitud tan extraña

-tranquilas, tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer algo-

Antes de poder seguir hablando alguien llamo a la puerta para aparecer Itachi acompañado de Nagato.

-chicos seremos rápidos—hablo Nagato mientras entraba serio a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-

-**Naruto**, **Gaara** tenemos que decirles que ya lo practicamos entre todos y…-fue interrumpido Itachi por Nagato.

-tendrán que vivir en otro lado-

todo quedo en silencio después de eso, los 4 adolescente veían a Itachi y Nagato con los ojos como platos hasta reaccionar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!—gritaron en cólera los chicos, eso no podía ser cierto.

Las chicas sabían que se armaría un relajo y temían que todo quedara como la habitación de Hinata hace un mes, Matsuri recordó muy bien las palabras de Kenji _No hay mal que por bien no venga._

**Y Bueno eso fue todo espero les haiga gustado y quise hacerlo mas largo y otra vez ¡LO SIENTO! TT^TT para ser sincera cuando subí mi primer capitulo se me olvido que después vendría mayo y todos los años es el mes más difícil junto con febrero y junio ¬w¬ espero les guste y no me maten QwQ, también varias dudas se resolvieron como:**

° bueno… no los mataron ewe.  
° se ve la explicación de que ellos iban por un viaje familiar/amistoso :D.  
° Esa duda no se resolvió pero créanme que si se resolverá ¬w¬.

Tal vez haigan dudas que me quieren decir y tratare no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo y con el tiempo que por favor no se haga mi enemigo ÒwÓ

**Naruto-Namikaze17: ****gracias espero no te decepcione este capitulo.  
Lamento la demora enserio, Salu2 de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**KarmenDavidozoa:**** gracias espero que este también y ya si salieron del lio…a su modo, espero que te guste.  
Lamento la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**dniiz****: aquí los que tuvieron mas tiempo de locura fueron los chicos, y no hubo tanto interrogatorio por parte de todos los hermanos gracias a la interrupción de Sasuke y Nagato, ya se vio mas o menos porque Sasuke prefiere estar con las chicas, aquí se aprecia hasta donde pueden llegar Sakura y las otras con el rencor hacia Hinata y Matsuri ÒwÓ pero tendrán su merecido ¬w¬ aparte de la derrota que tuvieron.  
Lamento la tardanza, Salu2 de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**mare-14****: gracias y espero te guste el capi, eso aparecerá con el tiempo y espero no haberte aburrido.  
Lamento la demora también, Saludos de Kameondlb, sayo hasta la próxima.**

**Isabela-chan nyaa****: konichiwa también, gracias espero que este capitulo también te guste y no te decepcione, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este capi también.  
Lamento la tardanza en subir el capi, Salu2 de Kameondlb, Sayonara y hasta la próxima.**

**Atanih Hyuga****: muchas gracias me alaga y espero que no te decepcione este capi también, créeme que eso será normal en los chicos, gracias y espero que siguas viendo el capi.  
También lamento la tardanza, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**Lion Omega X****: gracias y espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo.  
Discúlpame la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**tania56****: hola, gracias y espero que este también te guste, no hay problema con las dudas y créeme que eso será visto muy pronto o dependiendo de como la pasen los chicos, y por ultimo espero te haiga gustado.  
Espero que me disculpes por la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.  
****  
Sabuko No Nanami:**** gracias y espero que este capitulo compense el tiempo en que me tarde, ya apareció que aparecieron mal ellos por las consecuencia de las chicas :P, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!  
A ver si este capitulo compense la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**Naruto-Namikaze17:**** gracias, lamento la tardanza y espero que te guste este.  
Lamento la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**Roco:**** gracias, lamento mis faltas de corrección pero soy nueva en esto literalmente y estoy aprendiendo y con la ortografía también tiene que ver que cuando subo un capitulo no se sube bien pero gracias por tus observaciones.  
Lamento la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**Midorifanic:**** muchas gracias, espero que este tampoco te decepcione, el tiempo creo que ahora es mi enemigo por que esta vez fue mucho mas que la ultima vez, haber si también con los capítulos pueda redactarlo mejor para que pueda ser mejor.  
Lamento la demora, Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

**HiNaThItHa.16241:**** pues si lo tubo que decir como siempre ¬w¬, al final les salió el tiro por la culata, para ser sincera creo que fue un choque entre ellos :3, lamento también haberme tardado demasiado ¡UN MES!, espero este lo compense.  
Saludos de Kameondlb, hasta la próxima.**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este capi ;), y lamento la demora (otra vez ¬_¬), también que no se haigan aburrido o parecido tedioso, si parece que me comí una palabra resulta que no se suben bien los capi TT^TT, veremos en el próximo capitulo como tomaran esto de la mudanza e_e y que mas relajos para los de esa dimensión ¬w¬.Les agradeceria que me dejaran un review :3.

Los saluda kameondlb con todo mi corazón, y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ja-ne!


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡NO IMPORTA COMO, PERO TE TE

_**CELOS DE MI MISMO**_

_**CAPITULO 5: ¡NO IMPORTA COMO, PERO TE TENDRE A MI LADO!  
**_  
_**SUMAARI:**_ Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son 2 alumnas de preparatoria para nada populares y con los corazones rotos por los chicos populares tomaran un desvió de su camino que sin que sepan conocerán a 2 personas que les cambiaran radicalmente su vida.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

**Yo misma me quiero estrangular QwQ, ¡otro mes!, esto se ara una mala costumbre ÒwÓ, esperemos que no ¬w¬, bueno ¡ya por fin acabaron las clases! \(*O*)/ (¡LIBERTAD! Ok no :3) y posiblemente tendré mas tiempo para subir el capitulo 6 :D y si tengo suerte y le rezo a todo lo bueno, a todo lo santo y a los cafecitos de la abuelita que suba el 7 TTwTT, a menos que me lleven contra mi voluntad a un viaje familiar…¡NOO! TToTT, pero dejando todo de lado…jojojo lo que se armó esta vez ¬w¬, no me quiero volver spoilera y mejor les dejo el capitulo aquí :3 y si mas que decir aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 así que…¡A LEER! (esta será mi frase :3) **

Fuego, es una palabra que describe muchas cosas y que cualquiera la siente de diferentes maneras, eso es lo que sentía Naruto, fuego, que le quemaba por dentro, uno que lo carcomía y lo cegaba con la ira, el enojo y el descontrol, ¿y porque?, ¡por ese tío!, ¡porque justamente cuando se entera que Hinata lo amaba al día siguiente aparece el con aquel otro tipo!, ¡solo era una copia suya!,¡¿Por qué Hinata parecía sentir afecto por el?!...¿se habrá olvidado de el?, tal vez era lo mejor, el seria feliz con Sakura y ella con…

-¡NO!—grito en plena calle parando su deportivo deteniendo el trafico, muchos autos le pitaban pero el no hacia caso, ¡ella no podía estar con el!, ¡él se encargo de que nadie en su infancia se acercara tanto a Hinata si no era el!, corto, pero ya no tenia nada que ver con ella, no le gusto para nada ese sentimiento que tuvo en su interior al tener ese pensamiento…nada…¿porque sentía un nudo en su garganta?, Hinata fue su mejor amiga.

-no—con una mirada decidida siguió—sigue siendo "MI" mejor amiga—arranco hacia su casa pasando por los semáforos rojos que se le cruzaban—que tanto descubrieron…papa y mama-

En una mansión un auto se estacionaba rápidamente en Horizontal asustando a los empleados, bajo a toda Velocidad mientras entraba rápidamente a la mansión, fue a la sala y los vio, a sus padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

-¡¿Qué han hallado?!—pregunto alterado sin molestarse en saludar, se fue a sentar enfrente de sus padres impaciente, sus padres se mostraban sorprendidos, él era educado, alegre, hiperactivo, inocente, etc. Pero el Naruto de enfrente se veía que no estaba bien, irradiaba enojo, desesperación, miedo, y más cosas que no habían visto en Naruto-¡por favor!—prácticamente les suplico mientras los padres ordenaban sus ideas.

-Naruto tranquilo—lo intento tranquilizar Minato, si se enteraba en ese estado mas de 1 saldría herido—si, los agentes encontraron donde viven esos chicos que buscas-

-¿Por qué tanta importancia en esos muchachos, Naruto?—le pregunto un poco alterada Kushina, hace semanas que le pidió a ella y Minato que buscaran a los chicos que se habían presentado en la escuela y no fue para nada fácil.

-después les diré, por favor díganme donde viven—les volvió a pedir desesperado.

-prométenos que no te alteraras—pidió la señora de pelo rojo obteniendo un asentimiento—ellos viven con…co-con-

-¡¿con quien?!-

-con Hinata y Matsuri—corto tangente Minato serio, en estos momentos era la mejor forma de actuar para su hijo.

No hablo, estaba shokeados, ellos viven con Matsuri y Hina….

-¡NO!—grito parándose de su asiento asustan a sus padres, daba vueltas mientras se jalaba sus cabellos rubios-¡no, no, no, NO! ¡¿Por qué?!—Se detuvo recargándose en uno de los respaldos de los sillones-¿tienen fotos?-

-si—hablo igual de serio Minato, algo andaba pasando que su hijo no les decía.

-¿me las mostrarían?-

-no—hablo esta vez Kushina sorprendiendo a Naruto—nosotros queremos ver al chico que tanta curiosidad te da, así que nosotros mismos lo queremos ver-

-iré a dar una vuelta—ni se molesto en despedirse, tomo las llaves y se fue.

-¿Qué haremos Minato?—Pregunto un tanto preocupada Kushina al ver el estado de su hijo.

-dejar que las cosas vallan a su curso—

-eso haría una madre normal…pero no lo soy—tomo su teléfono mientras se levantaba bajo la atenta mirada divertida de su marido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—pregunto alzando una ceja.

-ya lo veras…-hablo igual de divertida-¿hola?... ¡¿que tal?! ¡soy yo Kushina!...no me pasa nada…bien…bueno a lo que te llamaba es que necesitamos a la "reina del invierno"…jajaja, ya sé que no le gusta que la llamemos así, pero bueno…necesitamos comunicarnos con ella…si si…debe estar en "su lugar secreto"…pasa algo raro y necesitamos tener una conversación las 3 vía telefónica…claro, claro…la necesitamos recuerda que ella es la mas astuta pese a como es…es respecto a tu hija, mi hijo, los Hyuga y creo que también los Sabuko No…un lio, pero bueno tu ingéniatelas mientras la localizo…bueno bye…besos cuídate—colgó mientras se retiraba, había mucho que hacer.

Iba a toda velocidad hacia donde iba de niño, donde estaba tranquilo, donde nadie le decía que hacer, donde no tenía problemas….donde compartió más tiempo con Hinata.

A medio camino oyó su celular y contestando supo quien era.

-moshi-moshi… ¿Sakura-chan?...—_si ¿Quién mas tara do? (le pregunto sarcásticamente) …oye mis papas no están y puedo salir contigo hoy_- ¿Cómo una cita?...—_tómalo como quieras_-¿a donde?...—_en el centro comercial_ -¿hoy?...-_¿Cuándo mas? (respondió de mala gana por las preguntas del chico)_-¿a que hora?...- _en unas ¿2 horas?... no… en 3 horas, necesito tiempo para alistarme_—ok, te llamo cuando llegue…-_por supuesto_—bye-_bye_—era lo único que le alegro por un momento, hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono

-moshi-moshi…¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué quieres?...—_tengo malas noticias Naruto_—¿y ahora que?—_se suspenderá el juego_-¿¡como que se suspenderá el juego?!—_faltan chicos en nuestro equipo… 3 para ser exactos_-¿Qué paso con los demás?—_se lastimaron porque al parecer celebraron ayer y hubo un accidente y salieron lastimados, nada grave pero si lo suficiente para no tener actividades extracurriculares que requieran esfuerzo o deportes_—el soccer—_exacto…pero ya pensé mas o menos quienes nos van a ayudar_-¿Quiénes?—_los compañeros de departamento de Hinata y Matsuri_- ¡ellos no pueden jugar!- _¿Por qué?...son nuestras únicas opciones, no ahí tiempo suficiente para llamar a alguien mas o poner audiciones… y te recuerdo que es el juego final_-…hablaremos mañana—colgó de mala manera mientras la furia volvía, ¡¿ahora le quitarían su deporte?!, ¡¿no tenían suficiente de quitarles a las chicas?!

Llego, estaba escondido ese lugar, en el bosque, atrás de una lianas en una piedra, nadie entraba, pero el y Hinata lo hallaron de niños, era un claro con un rio y varios arboles y uno mas grande que los demás enfrente del lago…una árbol de cerezos de pétalos blancas, el mas hermosos que allá visto. Se acostó recargado en el tronco debajo de la sombra, ¿Por qué pasaba esto?, ¿Por qué sentía una furia desconocida de el en su interior viendo a Hinata con ese tipo riendo?, gruño, odiaba hasta pensarlo, ¡no lo podía ver ni en pintura!...pero…¿ Por qué?, él no lo conocía para pensar así de él, cuando oyó una pequeña voz pero muy gruesa que le dijo la razón _celos, _¿era su conciencia? Si lo era, entonces, estaba justamente quitándole la venda de los ojos_, celos_, pero ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿porque tenia celos de ellos?!_ Porque están con las chicas_, no eso no podía ser cierto, _te da celos que estén con…Hinata, _eso lo izo recapacitar.

-¿te-tengo ce-celos de ese chico por hi-hinata?—no lo podía creer pero eso podía ser cierto-¿Por qué justamente cuando me entero que me amas?, ¿Por qué?...si no hubieran llegado…-de nuevo la ira lo empezaba a poseer, _¿Qué hubieras echo?,_ de nuevo oyó como la voz le hablaba pero mas enojada_, ¿le hubieras correspondido?, ¿habrías dejado a Sakura?, ¿¡Le hubieras hablado por al menos?!..._no…sintió como si le contestaba a esa voz que lo empezaba a hacer sentir peor pero le hacia razonar… _¡tu ya no eres su mejor amigo!_, eso lo helo, ¿ya no lo era?, ¿todos los años que paso con ella desde pequeño se esfumarían?

-¡NO!—sintió como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería, no podría soportarlo, _¡¿la quieres a tu lado pero sin corresponderle?! , ¿¡Tu egoísmo es tan grande que no la quieres dejar ir?!, ¡¿LA HARAS SUFRIR?! _Ignorando esa voz se levanto mientras gritaba-¡TE QUIERO A MI LADO HINATA HYUGA!, ¡NO ME IMPORATA SER EGOISTA POR UNA VEZ!, ¡NO PERDERE!, ¡NO TE DEJARE IR!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO, PERO HARE QUE NO ME OLVIDES!—grito a pleno pulmón mientras se secaba las lagrimas y corría afuera decidido, no perdería, no le importaba ser egoísta y tenerla como su apoyo como antes, no importaba el precio la volvería a tener a su lado, lo que no sabia es que desde los arboles alguien lo veía.

-tendrás un poco de ayuda…Naruto-

Era broma ¿cierto?, les pedían que se fueran muy tranquilamente quitados de pena después de todo.

-¿porque quieren que nos vayamos?, ¿A dónde nos tenemos que ir?, ¿Por qué justo ahora?—pidió **Naruto** tomando los pies de Itachi, bien prensado por así decirlo.

-no queremos que se vallan de nuestras vidas—dijo Itachi con una mano cubriendo su cara cansado de que la sangre no llegara los pies.

-aahhh—naruto se de siso de su agarre mientras se sentaba alado de **Gaara**.

-solo que se muden a otro lugar—les informo calmado Nagato de brazos cruzados, al ver que los chicos no iban a querer poner un pie afuera si los separaba de las chicas decidió continuar—en estos tiempos si una chico y chica comparten departamento se creen que tienen una relación y si no se ve mal de todos modos y mas si son 2 pares de ambos puestos, así que hablamos y ustedes se irán con alguien mas-

-¿con ustedes?—pregunto con una ceja arqueada **Gaara**, no es que les cayeran mal, pero oyeron que con "alguien mas" es decir que ellos no.

-no podemos, ya hablamos con todos y nadie puede tenerlos, conmigo, Konan y Yahiko no podemos, no hay espacio, con Neji y Hanabi, sus familiares no tienen buenos pensamientos de ustedes de los de aquí, con Kenji, esta de viaje y viene después, y con Itachi y Sasuke lo estamos pensando…pero si ocurre un inconveniente no podrán estar ni uno o el otro y les recuerdo que necesitamos que vallan a vivir a otro lado lo mas pronto posible para que no levanten sospechas y es para ¡AHORA!—explico Nagato serio recordando cada caso.

-no necesitan irse—la que hablo recibiendo toda la atención fue Matsuri, mientras ellos hablaban ellas empezaron a tomar un poco de té en la barrita pero se voltearon para empezar a dar sus opiniones—si quieren nos podemos mudar nosotras-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no pueden!, ¡este es su departamento!—exclamaron a coro ambos chicos alterados y preocupados de quitarles su propio departamento a las chicas.

Antes de siquiera contestar, alguien mas toco la puerta de su departamento, cuando las chicas se fijaron por el picaporte se petrificaron.

-¡chicas soy yo abran!—la voz inconfundiblemente dulce y cariñosa era de nada mas y nada menos que la madre de Matsuri…Rindou Takamru. Les indicaron a los chicos que se escondieran y rápidamente abrieron la puerta-¡hola chicas!—Rindou vestía con lindo vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas de color verde oscuro, unos tacones negros, unos pendientes pequeños de verde oliva y un bolso de color verde oscuro como el vestido, tenia una piel blanca muy tersa, unos ojos de color café claro, su cabello era de color negro total hasta media espalda en una media-cola y unos labios de un rosado pálido.

- ¡hola madre/hola señorita Kurosawa!—saludaron un poco sorprendidas ambas adolecentes.

-tengo un mensaje de tu madre querida—hablo normalmente mientras pasaba la madre de Matsuri.

-¿Hana?—pregunto desconcertada Hinata, su madre y padre se habían separado hace años y la custodia de su hermana y ella paso a su padre, pero Hana la visitaba y aunque fuera cariñosa, amable y mas, su padre no le permitía que le dijera o declarara a nadie como "mama" o "madre", aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-si querida, dijo que tuvo una platica con una amiga suya y mía y que hablaría contigo en uno de los restaurantes esos de fideos llamado Ichiraku´s Ramen en 3 horas—les comunico sonriente Rindou, las chicas shokeadas no lo podían creer, antes de decir algo se oyeron varios ruidos en una de las habitaciones— ¿Qué fue eso?-

-fu-fueron Na-Nagato e Itachi, po-porque…porque...-

-¡nos mudaremos!—exclamo Matsuri casi desesperada escamando a su madre, que reacciono sonriendo.

-¡que alegría chicas, ambas se convertirán en unas señoritas muy hermosas!, pero ahora les diré que para eso venia…Matsuri…antes del viaje queríamos tu padre y yo que si no quisieras pasar un tiempo con tu hermano…a estado muy estresado con lo de la empresa, pero con unas visitas aquí con ustedes y se veía un poco mas feliz, pensamos que necesitaba relajarse y ¿si podías mudarte temporalmente con el?—lo que no sabia la mama de Matsuri es , que era la diversión que pasaba con los chicos de la otra dimensión y las locuras en que involucraban a ambos hijos suyos.

-¡claro mama!-

-¡ah!, Hinata, no necesitan pedirles a los chicos que bajen nada, yo ya me encargue de que varias personas vengan en un rato, llevaran sus cosas al nuevo departamento así que estense tranquilas—aviso mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a ambas chicas y se empezaba a ir-

-¿Cómo sabias que aceptaríamos?—pregunto Matsuri un poco irritada.

-hija…era por una buena causa, y las conozco y créanme no se lamentaran-

Apenas salió y entraron los chicos.

-¿se irán?—pregunto en tono lastimero **Naruto**, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

-tranquilos…eso no hará que no los veamos de nuevo, solo que posiblemente estemos mas ocupadas—les informo Hinata un poco sonrojada de que ese **Naruto** no quisiera que se fuera de su lado.

-Esta bien—comento resignado mientras se sentaba

-¿no me dirás nada?- pregunto curiosa Matsuri al ver a **Gaara** tan callado, el solo la miraba.

-no lo necesito, te veré regularmente un día que pase a visitar a tu hermano—sonrío al ver que Matsuri también le regalaba una.

-¿y ustedes?—les pregunto divertida Hinata a ambos adultos.

-no necesitamos despedirnos, las veremos de igual manera—le dijo Nagato con asentimiento de parte de Itachi que las abrazaron.

-bueno hare mis maletas—se iba brevemente Matsuri acompañada de Hinata, por lo tanto los chicos meditaban sus ideas, tenían que tener cuidado, pero algo estaba claro…ya tenían unos nuevos enemigos.

-nosotros nos vamos—les informo Itachi acompañado de Nagato.

Después de 2 horas empacando todo, salieron ya cambiadas. Matsuri tenia un pants azul oscuro y una sudadera de color negra con bordados, un par de tenis negros para correr y su pelo lo tenía en una mini-cola de caballo, Hinata tenia una camisa con tirantes de color blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas zapatillas de color negras, un bolso pequeño negro/blanco y una cola de caballo alta. Muy pronto tocaron la puerta y eran los encargados de transportar el equipaje y cosas del lugar en ese lapso Hinata se iba a visitar a su madre, los chicos escaparon por la ventana y se mantuvieron en el techo del edificio en meditación.

Al llegar al centro comercial empezó a caminar por el lugar intentando encontrar el dichoso restaurante que no visitaba desde hace mucho, faltaban como 10 minutos, no estaba apurada, tenia tiempo de sobra.

-por fin llegue—entraba al local totalmente cansada, estuvo yendo por todo el centro comercial y no lo hayo después de media hora, iba tarde, vio el lugar y era mas grande de lo que recordaba, había muchas mesas en el lugar con varios clientes comiendo en tazones, unos ventanales en cada lado de la puerta donde estaba, mas alejada había una barra donde varios se sentaban ahí, atrás de la barra estaban los trabajadores que cobraban y atrás de ellos un ventanita donde pasaban los platos. Busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada con otras 2 personas que la petrificaron.

-¡Hinata aquí ven!—le hablo Hana y caminando a una de las mesas cercana se sentó al lado de ella viendo a las 2 personas enfrente, o mejor dicho solo a una—querida recuerdas a Kushina y a Naruto ¿cierto?—ella solo pudo asentir intentando que no se le fuera la compostura.

-¡hola Hinata! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! ¡Estas hermosa! ¿Verdad Naruto?—le saludo y alago Kushina mientras la tomaba de la mano atreves de la mesa.

-si…-respondió ausente Naruto mientras se sonrojaba levemente y retiraba la mirada igual que Hinata.

-a-arigato—le agradeció Hinata regalándole una sonrisa tímida a Kushina.

-¡kyahh! ¡Sigues tan adorable como siempre!—se emociono la madre de Naruto mientras la radiante sonrisa no se iba—bueno a lo que íbamos—se relajo mientras miraba divertida a Hana que le regreso la mirada—tu ve un "encuentro" con tu madre y estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y llegamos a un punto-

-nosotras compartimos un departamento hace muchos años y pensamos que ¿porque nuestros hijos no los usan?—Hinata ya intuía lo que decían ambas señoras mientras Naruto seguía confundido.

-Hana, no estarás insinuando lo que creo que están diciendo ¿verdad?—Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa de lo que su mente le decía sea cierto, por lo tanto Hana estaba orgullosa de como crecía mas Hinata.

-¿y que crees que insinuamos querida?—pregunto inocentemente Kushina a Hinata mientras Naruto estaba en la luna.

-quieren que ese departamento se de nuevo utilizado—hablo tangente y nerviosa Hinata mientras le pedía ayuda con la vista a Naruto que le regreso la mirada confundido, ahí supo que el no tenia nada que ver.

-exacto Hina… ¿y que dicen?—pregunto Hana mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros…pero Hinata se zafo enojada.

-en primera Hana, no me digas con ese nombre, no creo que sea adecuado, en segunda, no creo que sea buena idea lo que planearon en mi opinión, y en tercera, creo que no se lo comentaron ¿cierto?- les indico con la mirada a Naruto que estaba mas confundido con la platica y actitud de Hinata.

-querida hablemos afuera—le pidió Kushina amablemente, la entendía y no seria fácil persuadirla…tenia los genes Hyuga. Al salir quedaron solo Naruto y Hana que prefirió darle una idea a Naruto.

-Naruto te diré lo que planeamos tu madre y yo—al recibir un asentimiento de un Naruto MUY callado prosiguió—queremos que Hinata y tu compartan departamento—a Naruto se le pusieron los ojos de huevo cosido, querían que el y Hinata…se sonrojo levemente, pero, ¡¿Qué era lo que pensaba su madre?!, ¡¿porque de pronto decide esto con Hana?!—Tus plegarias se resolvieron Naruto—comento divertida al ver el gran signo de interrogación en la cara del chico—tal vez esto te ayude…" ¡te quiero a mi lado Hinata Hyuga!, ¡no me importa ser egoísta por una vez!, ¡no perderé!, ¡no te dejare ir!, ¡no me importa como, pero hare que no me olvides!" ¿Te suena?—vio como Naruto tenia la boca en un perfecto, O, y estaba que echaba humo hasta por debajo de las orejas, rio con ganas mientras que Naruto bajaba la cabeza totalmente rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y apenado, ¿¡como lo oyó?!, si Hinata se enteraba…

-¿co-co-co-como…?-

-en el lago…hace años que me encargo que todos esos arboles y plantas siguán creciendo y ese día vi como cruzabas las rocas hasta estar del otro lado abajo del árbol de pétalos blancos…los descubrí un día que los buscaba y vi que no querían que los interrumpieran… jamás hable de ese lugar, pero yo me encargaba de cuidarlo…te duele no tenerla como antes ¿verdad?—pregunto comprensiva, cariñosa, como antes cuando el tenia un problema y no se lo decía a sus padres… solo asintió mientras la tristeza los envolvía, tenia ganas de volver a tener esa amistad de antes, pero no sabia como—para eso estamos nosotras Naruto, si solo la quieres como antes, como tu mejor amiga, no habla problemas, tu madre y yo te ayudaremos—Naruto solo le sonrió con una alegría que no tenia hace tiempo.

-gracias, se lo agradezco-

-pero tu tendrás que convencerla, quien sabe si tu madre lo logre-

-ok—se levantaba sin ganas mientras se dirigía afuera del local a buscar a ambas mujeres.

enfrente de una fuente sentadas en una banca enfrente una de la otra conversaban ambas mujeres.

-¿Por qué no quieres vivir con Naruto, Hinata?—pregunto un poco consternada Kushina, tenia que ingeniárselas para hacer cambiar de opinión a Hinata.

-el problema es que se vería mal que un chico y una chica vivan juntos en un mismo departamento—se intento ir por la tangente Hinata sin mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-¿así?—pregunto divertida mientras levantaba una ceja—entonces… ¿Qué pasa con los chicos que comparten departamento tu y Matsuri?-

-¿co-co-como?...—pregunto totalmente sonrojada y descolocada la pobre adolecente.

-jajaja, tranquila no pasa nada…a ti te dan nervios vivir con Naruto ¿verdad?—pregunto un poco comprensiva Kushina.

-si—susurro apenas bajando la mirada

-¿pero porque? , ya han compartido muchas cosas de pequeños y esto será hasta la graduación tranquila-

-¿¡LA GRADUACION!?—estaba mas que impactada, no podía realizar eso, tenia que escapar cuanto antes.

-s-si, pero cre-creeme no lo lamentaras- comento un poco aturdida Kushina mientras se serenaba.

-pe-pero, pe-pero-

-Hinata…-comento un poco mas tranquila—te pido este favor solo falta un año y un mes y te podrás mudar de nuevo, te lo pido por favor—la tomo de las manos

-yo-yo…-

-no puedo-

-…-no lo había logrado y no sabia como cambiar de idea a Hinata, estaba muy nerviosa para pensar mejor.

-ven—alguien la tomo del hombro asustándolo y no era nadie mas que Naruto, no le dio tiempo para pensar porque la tomo de la muñeca y paso por enfrente de su madre que se quedo con las manos en el aire.

-ahh, ese chico—se fue resignada pero contenta con la otra madre que también esperaba resultados.

La estiraba de la muñeca un poco fuerte lejos de sus madres mientras que cada vez mas y mas Hinata empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-Na-Namikaze-san me-me hace da-daño—formulo apenas mientras jaloneaba su brazo para zafarse del agarre, pero Naruto se detuvo de pronto haciendo que Hinata casi se estampara contra su espalda…así se quedo durante un tiempo sin voltear a Hinata que estaba tiesa esperando una reacción de el chico, pero el solo apretó los puños lastimando mas a Hinata que ya le empezaba a doler mas la muñeca haciendo un poco de mueca en su rostro— Na-Namikaze-san que…?-

-deja de hablarme así Hinata—Hinata pudo identificar que su voz sonaba fría y seria, hasta un poco irritada—tu me conoces desde hace 9 años …por eso te pido que dejes de hablarme así—le hablo, no, le ordeno mejor dicho mientras volvía a avanzar sin voltear o soltar a Hinata que también estaba empezándose a enojar.

-así le debo hablar NA-MI-KA-ZE-SAN, solo somos compañeros…nada mas—igual de fría y seria hablo la acompañante de Naruto quien se zafo de un tirón de él, se paro y solo se volteo para volverla a tomarla pero ella se volvió a zafar.

-no estoy para juegos Hinata—le hablo igual que antes mientras se acercaba mas a ella y por lógica tenia mas altura dándole un aire mas autoritario, pero no logro intimidar a Hinata.

-¿y crees que yo si?—le pregunto sarcásticamente sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto por la nueva actitud de Hinata pero obviamente no lo mostro—yo me tengo que ir Uzumaki-sa…-

-no-lo-di-gas—le hablo con voz monótona mientras la miraba fijamente…antes de decir Hinata algo, el siguió—si somos amigos…no…somos MEJORES amigos…así que ven—la intento tomar otra vez pero ella lo rechazo—Hinata no estoy para jue…- no siguió porque su rostro estaba girado hacia un lado y su mejilla estaba roja, Hinata estaba temblando mientras su brazo derecho estaba alzado.

-tu-tu no eres mi mejor a-amigo—Naruto no quiso dejar las cosas de ese modo, así que trato de tranquilizarse.

-…Hinata…te conozco desde hace 9 años… últimamente no hemos estado juntos pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos—la intento calmar acariciando su brazo pero Hinata se apartó como si quemara.

-¿últimamente?... ¿últimamente?... ¿¡para ti "últimamente" son AÑOS?!..¡Un verdadero amigo se quedaría a mi lado y yo también!.. ¡pero tu te alejaste y yo respete tu decisión y seguí con mi vida, y no me interpuse en ella, no me vengas a decir que seguimos siendo "MEJORES amigos" si ni siquiera has estado conmigo cuando te necesitaba!—le estampo todo en plena cara mientras que la gente un poco lejos veía "discretamente" a los chicos, Naruto se sentía dolido, no estaba empezando por buen camino y menos con lo que susurro pero oyó de Hinata que lo puso en cólera y dejando todo a un lado sin importarle si había gente viendo o si pasara algo entre Hinata y el-…por al menos si tengo un verdadero amigo…-

-¿Quién…Sasuke?—pregunto sarcásticamente y a duras penas—o tu nuevo "amigo"…o debería decir "copia barata de mi"—pregunto retadoramente mientras la furia volvía crecer.

-¿y si fuera que?—le reto Hinata que no supo de donde venia todo ese valor, pero la furia de como hablaba Naruto de los demás la empujaba a seguir— Sasuke me escucha, me entiende, me siento mejor con el que contigo a mi lado y si quiero pasar mas tiempo con "el" es mi problema ya que no te perjudica-

-¿enserio?—le pregunto sin un a pisque de cordura—o simplemente no te quieres alejar de ellos, en especial de Sasuke ¿verdad?, ¿ya te enamoraste de él, o que?

-no podría, es mi amigo—se justifica casi al instante mientras la gente empezaba a crecer pero no intervenían.

-pero bien te enamoraste de mi ¿verdad?—revelo con mofa Naruto sin darle tiempo a Hinata.

-eso fue antes y gracias a dios que me di cuenta de mi torpeza porque ya vi como eres en realidad…y créeme la gente cambia y tu no fuiste la excepción-

-también cambiaran Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, incluso las "copias" esas que acabaron de llegar-

-oohh—se mofo un poco Hinata también mientras empezaba a revelarse como nunca antes—pues creo que si eso pasara de "tu copia barata" es mi problema…y por cierto…yo creo que eres ¡TU! La copia barata que no puede poner en orden su vida o controlar a su propia novia o que tendrá que ir a extra si quiere pasar el año, él es diferente y no te pongas como si fueras mejor que el por qué créeme que no lo eres y si no tienes algo mas que decir que de fin o inicio a nuestra amistad me voy—dio por terminada a la conversación mientras se daba la media vuelta y antes de dar un paso Naruto volvió a hablar pero en el punto donde mas le duele.

-¡por al menos mis padres están juntos!-…ahí parada Hinata no se movió y el viento movía su cabello que era lo único que tenia la libertar de poder moverse, ya que su cuerpo no lo hacia, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar e hicieron aparición mientras que empezaba a hipar y temblaba, ella recordaba mejor que nadie esas temporadas de peleas y tenciones porque era la única testigo, Hanabi era muy pequeña y no recordaba, pero ella si, Naruto al ver lo que había dicho abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras el nerviosismo empezaba a aparecer, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿porque dijo el tabú de Hinata y el punto que le hacia doler mas?, ¡él no quería eso!, pero el enojo no le daba crédito y no supo como justificarse—Hi-Hinata yo…yo no qu-queria, es decir, yo…-

-tranquilo Na-Naruto…ya-ya se t-tu respu-pu-puesta—se intento ir tranquilamente…pero sabia que no lo lograría porque empezaba a tener otro desorden psicológico…cuando se empezó a ir Naruto la tomo del brazo.

-pero entonces vivirás conmigo ¿cierto?-

-¿¡que?!—Pregunto enojada Hinata mientras se volteaba, después de decir su tabú, ¿él le pedía con gran descaro eso?—después de decirme todo eso ¿Por qué crees que quisiera vivir contigo?-

-piensa en como se pondrán nuestras madres—ahí Hinata dejando la pelea a lado entendió, era el único favor en mucho tiempo que le pedía su madre a ella, es lo menos que podía hacer…pero….—si quieres, no me hables, no me mires, no te molestare si tu lo deseas, pero recuerda la ilusión que tienen nuestras madres-

-…- se dio la media vuelta mientras caminaba

-¿Hinata…?-

-lo hare…pero no me dirijas la palabra… Namikaze—le advirtió con la mirada por encima del hombro que no jugaba.

Se fue de allí sin mas que decir dejando a Naruto solo…ahora tenia que dar el aviso a sus madres…apenas se dio la vuelta y un poco lejos las identifico hablando normalmente.

-¡mama!, ¡Hana-san!—las madres al ver a Naruto fueron enseguida con el un poco ansiosas de el resultado—si…Hinata se mudara conmigo al edificio-

-¡Kyahh! ¡Llamare para que lleven sus cosas al edificio!—se fue enseguida Kushina mas rápida que cuando ve una oferta de ramen.

-yo le avisare a Hinata de la dirección—se despidió de el chico mientras le daba los datos y se retiraba elegantemente como siempre sin saber de la discusión de hace poco.

-siento que olvido algo—se dijo pero restándole importancia se retiro al nuevo edificio.

Llego al supuesto departamento que le dijo Hana, era mas pequeño pero acogedor. Miro alrededor y varios eran sus muebles, levanto una ceja, ellas no perdían el tiempo, dejo su bolso y paso a ver el pequeño departamento; (los colores a su gusto ^_^ )tenia una sala para al menos 10 personas o 7, un sillón mas o menos grande, una mesa de 6 personas, una televisión mediana arriba de un mueble color chocolate, unas películas y grabadora y una mesita de centro, había una barra que dividía la cocina y la sala, dos pasillos que uno daba a 4 habitaciones pequeñas donde una estaba el baño y las otras eran los dormitorios, lo suficiente para 1 persona, solo una cama, un ropero, una mesita al lado de la cama y un tocador un poco grande junto a una ventana, y el otro pasillo daba a una habitación donde había cosas amontonadas en cajas, pudo ver varias cosas suyas como de alguien mas, intuía que eran de Naruto. Se fue a una de las habitaciones que creía que era suyo, apenas se acostó y las lagrimas aparecieron

- ahh, ¿Por qué mentí?—se pregunto a si misma mientras estrujaba su ropa a la altura de su corazón y recordaba.

FLASH BACK

_-¿enserio, o simplemente no te quieres alejar de ellos, en especial de Sasuke ¿verdad?, ¿ya te enamoraste de él, o que?_

-no podría, es mi amigo—

-pero bien te enamoraste de mi ¿verdad?—

-eso fue antes y gracias a dios que me di cuenta de mi torpeza porque ya vi como eres en realidad…y créeme la gente cambia y tu no fuiste la excepción-

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

lloraba y seguía llorando, ¡¿Por qué su inútil corazón no les hacia tregua con su cerebro y la razón?!

-la mente tiene muchos pares de ojos—empezó a recordó un frase que una compañera suya dijo, Ino Yamanaka—pero el corazón solo uno—lloro, no quería, ¿¡porque no se enamoro de alguien mas?!, ¡¿porque no se enamoro de Sasuke, Kiba o de alguien que si la valorara?!, ¡¿porque de la única persona que no podría tener jamás?!...apenas iba a llorar con mas fuerza y su brazalete empezó a brillar de color rosa de nuevo—Ta-tal vez si me e-enamore e a-alguien ma-mas—se durmió con la imagen de un chico de ojos morados y cabello semi-rubio-…**Naruto Uzumaki**…-lo que no sabia es que apoyado en la puerta se encontraba el heredero Namikaze.

-lo lamento Hinata…pero si él te aleja de mi…no lo permitiré—entro en la habitación en silencio y pudo ver el mismo brazalete que había tenido en el concurso, por una razón inexplicable supo que se lo regalo el chico parecido a él, tomo la mano de Hinata y le quito el brazalete y lo guardo en su bolsillo, apenas se iba a ir y sintió que Hinata no dejaba su mano.

-Naru-chan—susurro sonrojando a Naruto, así le decía de pequeño, y por una razón le gusto, inexplicablemente se fue acercando a Hinata dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla cálida y sonrojada, pero algo dentro de si le dijo que no basto, así que por instinto fue bajando hasta rozar los labios de Hinata, solo bastaba menos de un milímetro y podría probar los labios de Hinata…y lo hiso…eran suaves, dulces, apetitosos, no había sentido tanta sed y los labios de Hinata lo calmaba y descontrolaba al mismo tiempo, se movía lentamente contra los labios inmóviles de Hinata, y cuando sentía que empezaba a descontrolarse se separo bruscamente pero no tanto para despertar a Hinata, salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto mientras de resbalaba contra la puerta y se quedaba estático en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, había besado a Hinata…¡había besado a Hinata!, se estiraba los cabellos intentando quitar el dulce tacto que tubo con ellos, su aroma y sabor, pero el mismo sabia que tardaría mucho en que lo olvidara...¡por dios, TENIA NOVIA Y SE LLAMABA SAKURA...Sakura...sentia que tenia que hacer algo pero prefirio dejar de lado a ella antes de sentir arrepentimiento...cosa que no sintio.

-¡rayos! Aun siento que olvide algo— miro el reloj y ya marcaban las **10** de la noche—no debe ser importante… pero con lo que hise me re-confirmo que soy un irreversible idiota-se dijo riendo levemente mientras se iba a acostar—un irreversible idiota feliz—al fin y al cabo si no podía dormir intentando borrar ese recuerdo…entonces dormiría con el repitiéndose una y otra vez y sin darse cuenta su instinto posesivo reciente le hiso pensar lo ultimo antes de caer dormido—¡_no importa como, pero te tendré a mi lado!_- Esa noche pudo dormir normalmente igual que Hinata y muchas personas más.

**Y bueno aquí quedo el capitulo 5, lose tarde otro mes ¬_¬, pero ¡ya llevo buena parte e el capitulo 6! :D, espero que lo disfruten ^_^, y que sea de su agrado ¬w¬. y ¡GOMENASAI! QWQ, no me maten OWO.**

° Bueno no hubo tanto relajo con los de la otra dimensión ewe  
° Aquí se ve un poco mas de solo

Naruto** y Hinata y que la empieza a valorar mas :D hasta el punto de no quererla dejar OWO  
° No se mudaron! :D, pero las chicas si ._., pero ya veremos como se las apañan w.**

**dniizz****: no se vio mucho de ellos pero faltan cosas por resolver, a mí también ¬w¬ son bien kawais! *O*, créeme estoy de tu lado muajaja èwé, ya sé que no merecía que las golpearan pero…¡son ellas! Ò_ó, Hinata tiene demasiado talento que no a demostrado y ellas seria mejor que ni se presentaran èwé, y RIN, DIN, DONG! Le atinaste \(*O*)/ no se mudaron los chicos sino las chicas ^_^.  
Lamento la demora éwè, espero que te guste.**

Ja-ne! kameondlb

**mare-14****: gracias ^_^ pensé que quedaría mejor de acuerdo a sus personalidades y el momento w, espero que este también este bien **** y créeme a mi también TT-TT, pero igual es kawai ¬w¬.  
Espero que te guste este capi y lamento mi demora.**

Ja-ne! kameondlb

**Isabela-chan nyaa****: Konichiwa Isabela-chan nyaa, muchas gracias **** y espero que este también, a mi también y si yo también las odio Ò_ó, w fue muy bueno que mostraran quienes son, ya se y créeme que si le ira mal èwé, jojojo si que estará diferente de ahora en adelante ¬w¬,**

lamento tardarme también demasiado y espero te guste.

Jan-ne! kameondlb.

**Midorifanic****: espero que si te haiga gustado igual, pequeñito pero corto ^_^, lo de los saltos de tiempo los iré quitando para que sea mas fluida la lectura, y créeme que estas en lo cierto, las guías, exámenes, y con el miedo de quedarme en extra no me ayudaban a quitar el estrés TT-TT, eres una persona paciente y tal vez ya haga los capítulos mas temprano…pero bueno eso no lo sabré :/, gracias y te espero verte en el siguiente **

ja-ne! kameondlb

**yoyipe****: muchas gracias w, la seguiré por supuesto, y a mi también me encantan los celos, y tara! Aquí se muestra mas de el **Naruto** de la Konoha actual :D.  
Espero te haiga gustado y lamento la demora ;)**

ja-ne! kameondlb

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga****: aquí esta la conti del capitulo ^_^ se empezara a poner interesante ya mas mientras se empieza a involucrar el **Naruto** de ese lugar èwé, lamento la demora pero con los últimos días de escuela los mugrosos profes me dejaban asfixiada TT-TT, y aquí esta tu deseo! \(*O*)/, Naruto se pone muy posesivo ante Hinata a pesar de ya no ser nada, pero el al parecer no quiere dejar de estar en la vida de ella èwé, y ese segundo deseo tuyo será mi favorito ewe. lamento tardarme demasiado :/…pero aquí esta :D**

Ja-ne! kameondlb

**Naruto-Namikaze17****: gracias, espero que este de igual forma, lamento la tardanza pero de que aquí esta…aquí esta!, a mi también :3, créeme que Naruto de una u otra forma dará a conocer su intimidación hacia las demás y los demás.**

Muchas gracias de nuevo y de nuevo lamento la tardanza…espero te guste.

Ja-ne! kameondlb

Les agradezco a los que han estado leyendo mis capítulos (aunque tarde, están porque están, w ) espero haber puesto…sabor al caldo ~(*O*)~, ok no ¬w¬, y quiero volver a decir que a veces no se suben bien los capítulos QwQ, y espero no se confundan ;D, sin mas que decir a excepción de que esta vez no me tarde mucho, veremos como se pone

Naruto** con lo del beso ewe y que tan involucrados estarán los chicos esta vez.**

**Los saluda kameondlb con todo mi corazón, y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

Ja-ne!


	6. Capitulo 6: EL REGRESO A CASA Y EL AMOR

_**CELOS DE MI MISMO**_

_**CAPITULO 6: EL REGRESO A CASA Y DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL AMOR  
**_  
_**SUMAARI:**_ Hinata Hyuga y Matsuri Kurosawa son 2 alumnas de preparatoria para nada populares y con los corazones rotos por los chicos populares tomaran un desvió de su camino que sin que sepan conocerán a 2 personas que les cambiaran radicalmente su vida.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

**!Que tal a todos! Me tarde 4 semanas Q.Q fue menos pero aun así tarde TT_TT no se si les guste el capi :/ (En realidad jamás lo se ¬¬) espero que este también sea de su agrado, no se si pueda publicar el capi 7, pero lo intentare, últimamente me e sentido de migrada como escritora u.u pero aun así e intentado hacer un buen trabajo aun con mi estado, apenas acabe este capi y llegue con algo de lo que les pueda gustar :D sin mas que decir (tengo un poquito mas pero no quiero mencionarlo QwQ) les dejos este capitulo 6 así que… ¡A LEER!**

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*•  
**  
**-baka-

-¡¿quieres dejar de decir eso?!—le grito **Naruto** con un delantal rosa lleno de manchas de dudosa procedencia, una pañoleta en la cabeza, una cuchara de madera en la mano llena de un liquido color naranja-café y una cocina totalmente de color negra y un horno siendo apagado con un extintor por **Gaara** que aun estaba relajado sin la mas mínima perturbación.

-no…baka—le dijo Hanabi que estaba sentada en la barra, vestía totalmente deportiva (una camisa de tirantes color verde oliva, unos pants de color negros, unos tenis negros y tenia su pelo en una cola de caballo), se tomo su jugo de naranja y lo miro directamente.

-¡entonces si eres una "sabe lo todo"! ¡Ven y prepara los panes de chocolate para Hinata y Matsuri!—se quito el delantal y se fue a bañar mientras Gaara con un vaso de agua se iba a recostar en el sofá, Hanabi que se quedo en la barra se bajo y fue a preparar los brownies.

-puedes ayudarme a limpiar la cocina **Gaara**-le pidió Hanabi mientras **Gaara** la miraba, Hanabi se había puesto el delantal que le quedaba mas grande, las manos en forma de plegaria donde sostenía la cuchara y la pañoleta en la cabeza de un lado, le hacia la táctica de los ojos de perrito abandonado que dejaría a todos con el corazón sensible.

-sabes que eso no funcionara—le recordó mientras Hanabi quitaba la cara y se metía a la cocina refunfuñando—pero aun así te ayudare… ese Baka ya estropeo la cocina y aun nos falta la comida—en menos de una hora **Gaara** había limpiado la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado y Hanabi ya tenia unos ricos panecitos de chocolate llenos de frambuesa y moras azules.

-y que hiciste chi…-no acabo porque la quijada se le desencajo al ver todo listo.

-baka—Hanabi se fue del lugar con un paquete en la mano dejando a los 2 adolecentes totalmente solos.

-vámonos—lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y se llevaba dos pequeños paquetes donde estaban los panecitos—debemos descubrir donde están—cerro toda la casa y se iba por la ventana arrastrando a un pobre **Naruto** que tenia la cara azul por falta de oxigeno.

Saltando por todos los techos de la ciudad sin ser milagrosamente vistos, envió una chispa de chacra a los brazaletes, cuando hayo a Matsuri, también sintió el brazalete de Hinata cerca, así que primero se detuvo, soltando a **Naruto** que intentaba recuperar el aire, le dio el paquete y antes que hablara lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y de un solo "vuelito" mando a **Naruto** por los aires hasta allá, quien solo le grito "TEEMEE" cosa que causo que la gente de las calles pensaban que les gritaban a ellos causando una pelea callejera peor que cuando ahí una huelga.

_Algún día me las pagara_, se dijo mentalmente **Naruto** estrellado en, por lo que se vio, un techo de una gran construcción, y se dio cuenta que la energía del brazalete estaba unos pisos abajo.

-¡wow!...**Gaara** tiene buena puntería—se dijo mientras empezaba a irse por las escaleras hacia abajo, lamentablemente era un edificio enorme—piso 10…piso 9… piso 8… ¡aquí es!—apenas iba a abrir la puerta y sintió otra presencia adentro, _¿Quién será?...tiene algo que me perturba y es extrañamente familiar_—mejor vengo mas al reto—se retira del edificio divagando por la ciudad intentando esta vez no perderse.

-ahh- se levantaba con un gran bostezo y se tallaba sus ojos color perla mientras estiraba sus brazos cuando recordó algo—que raro—se dijo mientras tocaba sus labios, anoche había tenido, y podría jurarlo, un cosquilleo cálido y a media noche cuando se paro por agua y también podría jurar que antes estaban un poco mas rojos que antes pero ahora están normales-…bueno no importa…-intento dejar ese asunto de lado y se fue a prepararse, cuando ya estaba cambiada se fue a hacer el desayuno hasta que recordó—… es cierto…ahora vivo con Naruto…-se puso un poco triste al recordar el modo en que la trato pero eso seria tal vez algo cotidiano, apenas llego y en la pequeña sala vio que estaba ya el desayuno listo, y tenia unas pintas estupendas, mientras que en la cocina estaba preparando unos hot cakes Naruto mientras vestía deportivamente.

-¡Buenos días Hinata! ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto alegre Naruto mientras rogaba por dentro que Hinata no recordara nada de lo que hizo a noche.

Hinata desconcertada por ese cálido saludo contesto.

-si-si a-amanecí bien—le contesto entre tartamudeos, ¿¡porque tartamudeaba?!, ¡¿no había dejado eso ya hace tiempo?!

-¡que bien!...ve a sentarte mientras termino esto—se sentía un poco mas alegre mientras volteaba los hotcakes en el aire.

-aunque anoche que vine por un vaso de agua tuve un cosquilleo en los labios que estaban un poco rojos y aparte no hayo mi brazalete—comento un poco despreocupada mientras comía una tostada, Naruto al oír eso perdió en equilibrio cayendo al suelo, tirando la mezcla de hotcakes encima suyo y el otro caía en su cabeza, Hinata al oír ese desastre fue a ver lo que pasaba- ¿¡estas bien Naruto?!—intento ayudarlo pero el como un resorte se paro y sonrojado empezó a retroceder, aun recordaba el beso que le dio el día de ayer y no seria buena idea que Hinata se acercara tanto…no sabría lo que podría hacer ahora.

-s-si e-e-estoy b-b-bien—le contesto a duras penas mientras Hinata avanzaba un paso y el retrocedía 2, Hinata al ver la reacción le pareció muy graciosa.

-ven Naruto yo no muerdo-le comento divertida por como actuaba Naruto, _dilo por ti misma_, pensó mientras llegaba casi al pasillo.

-tu desayuna, me iré a cambiar—le dijo rápidamente mientras escapa de ahí y se encerraba en el baño.

-…ok…-respondió ausente mientras terminaba su desayuno y recapitulaba todo lo que tenia que hacer, _la clase especial ya casi se acaba, los de 3° les faltan que se gradúen en unas semanas y en unos días será la despedida y por fin saldré, lo malo es que creo que mi grupo le toca preparar su despedida… ¿Qué harán?, seguro que de todo se encargaran Sakura y las otras… ¡ASH! ¡No tengo idea de porque me molestan tanto pero ni modo!...ahora que lo recapacito todo…extraño mucho a Matsuri y a __**Gaara**__, pero mas a_—**Naruto**- susurro sin pensarlo medita en sus pensamientos, pero escondido en la pared al lado de la puerta del baño se hallaba Naruto, ¿había dicho su nombre?, por una razón inexplicable se sintió feliz que lo mencionara-¿Qué estarás haciendo?...espero que no te metas en problemas—se rio levemente mientras volvía a su desayuno metida en sus pensamientos, Naruto también lo estaba, _¿Qué estaba haciendo?, pero si…_ callo sus pensamientos mientras su mirada se oscurecía y apretaba su puño, no hablaba de el si no de _él_, entro de nuevo al baño mientras se terminaba de arreglar la mezcla de hotcakes, al terminar decidió salir naturalmente para que su enojo (que aun tenia) no se viera demasiado, pero eso era inevitable.

-Hi-Hinata—la llamo con dificultad al final del pasillo, ella se volteo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, el, antes de hablar, se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, esos perlas que siempre estaban dispuestos ayudar a cualquiera que lo mereciera demostrando su pureza e inocencia, sus rasgos definidos, su nariz respingona, sus labios suaves (por como se ven) y rosados, su piel color blanca como la delicada nieve, su cabello liso hasta la cintura de ese color exótico negro con destellos azulados, su cuerpo voluptuoso, no sabia porque pero jamás se había detenido a verla tan detalladamente, necesitaba mas palabras para describirla, pero no las hallaba.

Hinata al ver que parecía que quería traspasarla con la mirada se empezó a sonrojar involuntariamente (como si fuera posible evitarlo), empezó a temblar y a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Por qué no la dejaba de mirar y terminaba de hablar?, se había formado un silencio incomodo que los había dejado inmóviles hasta el habla, Naruto al ver que la había contemplado demasiado tiempo se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-te-te quería pre-preguntar si de-dejamos…-respiro hondo, inhaló y exhalo una y otra vez, si no se calmaba no podría entenderle mas claramente-...te quería preguntar… ¿podemos salir hoy e intentar empezar de nuevo?...—no recibió respuesta de su inesperada pregunta, Hinata estaba helada, jamás se espero esa pregunta de parte de Naruto—sé que ayer dije cosas que no debí…pero…me dio un enojo enorme cuando me llamaste "Uzumaki", y si, sé que no nos hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo y me lo merecía, pero, también me enojo que mencionaras a esos…_ex_compañeros de departamento—esto ultimo lo dijo entre dientes, seguía sin entender pero el enojo de esos sujetos no se podría saciar fácilmente—…y las cosas que dijiste en contra mía, me pusieron en cólera y dije cosas que te lastimaron—se empezó a acercar a Hinata con cada palabra que decía sin despegar los ojos de ella, que se mantenía en su sitio sin interrumpir y tratando de no colapsar-…no quiero que nos quedemos así Hinata-le puso una mano en su hombro ya muy cerca de ella-…y…¿Qué dices?—le pregunto acercándose mucho a su rostro, contando de como la ponía estar cerca de ella.

-…-no contesto enseguida, bajo la cabeza escondiendo su mirada por unos segundos, justamente cuando Naruto iba a hablar de nuevo ella levanto la mirada decidida- ¿Qué, que pienso?...déjame preguntarte yo a ti…¿quieres que salga contigo para volver a iniciar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero un día después de insultarme a mi, a mis amigos y a **Gaara** y **Naruto** y para colmo encararme en cara lo de mis padres?—le estampo todos los hechos en la cara mientras Naruto ahora era el que estaba alejado y Hinata se acercaba a el intimidándolo.

-¿si?-

-…-

-…esta bien…- se rindió mientras Naruto se ponía contento-¿A dónde vamos?—le pregunto curiosa a Naruto que terminaba de festejar y se ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-no tengo idea—Hinata callo de espalda por la declaración de Naruto que se seguía riendo—en realidad para una salida de cualquier tipo no tengo planeado nada—Hinata (ya levantada) se desconcertó gratamente a lo dicho por Naruto, Sakura siempre presumía que con las citas que tenia con Naruto la llevaba a lugares fabulosos con reservas, y eso debe ser con tiempo- A Sakura la llevo a lugares geniales pero mis padres conocen a los dueños y siempre tengo lugar en cualquier restaurante de la ciudad…aunque prefiero Ichiraku's—le informo Naruto como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos—bueno yo me iré a desayunar—se va a sentar y Hinata un poco desconcertada se fue a cambiar, ¿no le iba a preguntar algo?, ¡ah claro!

-Naruto—Hinata asomo la cabeza mientras Naruto bebía un poco de jugo y la miraba-¿no has visto mi brazalete?—apenas termino la pregunta y todo el Jugo quedo en el piso mientras tenia los ojos en blanco, había olvidado ese detalle.

-n-no no lo e vi-visto Hinata—le respondió mientras devoraba una tostada rápidamente, Hinata conforme a la respuesta se retiro sin ninguna prisa, Naruto al ver que se fue trago la tostada y suspiro- olvide eso—se remango su camisa mostrando el brazalete de Hinata—que tan especial es esto—intento quitar a la fuerza una de las decoraciones de las pulseras, el brazalete de Hinata no solo era de color azul oscuro con blanco (casi plateado) tenia unos mini-soles o soles grandes en toda la pulsera, al parecer estaban bien puestas porque no podía quitar ni una, no habían pasado tan solo un par de segundos y sintió como si su dedo se empezara a quemar, lo retiro rápidamente pero aun sentía como si su dedo se empezara a derretir, tuvo que reprimir un gran grito al sentir como si se esparciera por su mano hasta su codo cuando de pronto todo seso de repente, estaba impactado, ¿Qué había sido eso?, este brazalete era demasiado peligroso para Hinata, si el otro chico llamado "**Naruto**" le dio esto, la intentaba hacer sufrir—mejor lo llamo baka me siento raro diciéndole a otro por mi nombre—ese baka, _sin duda es mejor así_, le había regalado este brazalete por una razón y lo iba a descubrir, sin duda tenia una maldita curiosidad que lo metería en problemas—por mientras esta confiscado—se volvió a acomodar su manga y terminaba su desayuno.

Ya después de mucho tiempo Hinata salió con ropa casual que la hacia ver hermosa y decidieron irse por la ciudad a ver que cosas encontraban, Una cosa curiosa que paso, es que enfrente de su puerta estaba una caja que olía a chocolate y una nota _"Tsuki"_ la guardo adentro y se fue con Naruto...después vería que hacia con ese paquete o de quien era.

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*•  
-¿En que piso estará Matsuri?—se pregunto **Gaara** ya enfrente de el edificio donde, se suponía, debería estar ella—esto será cansado—tubo que subir por cada piso y estar al pendiente de que si el chacra se movía podía  
reconocer si se pasaba de piso o le faltaba, después de estar subiendo piso por piso de arriba hacia abajo, descubrió que Matsuri estaba subiendo y bajando pisos por el elevador—como me odio—se dijo con una mano cubriendo su cara sonrojada, ya estando cerca del elevador se empezaba a cerrar—no, no, no…-se repetía una y otra vez, ya casi llegando puso la mano para evitar que se cerrara por completo- ¡Matsuri!—cuando la abrió pudo ver un montón de Chicas que se emocionaron al verlo—¡por dios! ¡¿Dónde esta?!—apenas se iba a ir cuando alguien del elevador le tomo de la manga volteo y no se espero nada lo que vio, ahí estaba Matsuri pero lo que lo impacto fue que vestía con un traje de Mucama ajustado y con un ligero maquillaje que lo abrumo demasiado-¿Po-Po-Porq-qu-que?—Matsuri estaba desconcertada por la actitud e su amigo, hasta que dirigió la mirada hacia donde el veía y se sonrojo, odiaba ese vestido pero tenia que usarlo, su cubrió parte de su pecho con una mano porque la otra tenia una cubeta con cosas de limpieza.

-y-yo…etto…ho-hola—lo único que salió de sus labios mientras **Gaara** recuperaba la compostura-¿p-porque estas a-aquí?-

-yo vine a… ¿uh?—busco a su alrededor y una vena apareció en su frente, perdió el paquete hiso memoria rápido y descubrió que lo había dejado en el escritorio en recepción—¿me puedes acompañar por favor?—pregunto cansado a lo que Matsuri solo asintió y se metieron al elevador con el monto de chicas que parecieran que querían alejar a Matsuri mas de **Gaara**, cosa que no funcionaba mucho, **Gaara**, ausente a eso, estaba preocupado que la estupidez y falta de memoria se le pegara de su amigo, llegando a la recepción, Matsuri de una pieza, le entrego el paquete—espero que te gusten—se sonrojo un poco **Gaara** al ver la sonrisa de Matsuri al ver los ricos panecitos-…y…¿porque vistes así?—pregunto un tanto curioso mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡ahh!...pues…trabajo aquí—le contesto un poco nerviosa Matsuri a lo que **Gaara** no se espero—Ken-Kenji renta el departamento y pues…no quería ser un estorbo así que con-conseguí trabajo—Matsuri cerro los ojos esperando una negativa o una reprimenda pero en vez de eso sintió como algo la acariciaba el cabello, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada cálida de **Gaara**.

-me gusta que des todo tu esfu…-apenas iba a terminar de hablar cuando volvió a sentir _eso_ de nuevo, ¡rayos! ¡Necesitaban más tiempo, pero eso tenia que ser AHORA!, se levanto y se dio media vuelta yendo rápidamente a la salida cuando Matsuri volvió a tomar su mano.

-¿Qué pasa **Gaara**?—Pregunto preocupada Matsuri por el comportamiento que tenia.

-Matsuri…bueno…ehh…-por una razón se le fue la voz mientras no sabia que decir exactamente—nosotros, es decir, **Naruto**…-prefirió decirlo todo de una vez antes de que Matsuri ya no le entendiese-…**Naruto** y yo tenemos que irnos pronto—Le comunico lo mas rápido posible, mientras mas rápido menos dolía, o se suponía.

-¿Por-Porque?—pregunto triste, sabia que tenía que irse, pero no tenía que hacerlo tan pronto.

-esto no es definitivo, volveremos mas rápido de lo que crees, a lo mucho para una semana o un mes volvemos y si tenemos suerte y me voy ahora puedo volver dentro de 4 días o 3, así que…adiós—se despidió de Matsuri, no sin antes pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella y darle un beso de despedida en la frente como en ese receso el día que las fueron a visitar en su escuela, tan rápido como fue eso…desapareció.

-esto no es una dios—se dijo Matsuri mientras que apretaba sus manos y una sonrisa brotaba-…es un hasta pronto…-se metió al edificio impaciente por volverle a ver, y su corazón ya prácticamente curado, tenia un nuevo inquilino-¿Cómo lo tomaras…Hinata?—se pregunto, Hinata fue la que mas sufrió y por una razón sabia que no lo tomaría bien.

Una chica con 3 chicos enfrente de ella totalmente serios se encontraban en una pizzería con una pizza de peperoni con chile entre ellos.

-bueno…según sus términos…quieren que puedan dar alrededor de 17 bromas al sujeto B, en este caso al idiota Namikaze ¿correcto?—los 3 chicos asintieron mientras seguía hablando—si les doy permiso aceptan, no importa el costo, poder ayudarme con mi plan contra el grupito de oxigenadas de la escuela de mi hermana y poder vengarme contra la mayor abeja reina del grupo…Haruno… ¿aceptan?—parecía como si empezaran a hacer un importante contrato, y no estaban lejos, aquellos 3 chicos, que eran lo que seguían fiel mente, pero a veces no, al idiota Namikaze, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, estaban en algo grande y estaban haciendo negocios con la mismísima Hanabi Hyuga, tenia leyenda de quienes se metían en su camino y mas para la venganza, no salían muy bien.

-aceptamos—dijeron los 3 a la vez mientras se retiraban y Hanabi seguía con la pizza—ten cuidado…Haruno…que uno te puede volver la vida imposible si lo desea…y mas si te metes con un Hyuga—terminaba el ultimo trozo mientras pagaba la pizza y se iba a su casa a preparar todo lo que tenia planeado—sufrirás—fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer en dirección a la mansión.

En otra parte de esa ciudad, mas especifico en un local de ramen, se encontraba un joven Shinobi de ojos morados yendo por su 5° tazón de ramen.

-¡sugoi! ¡El ramen aquí esta genial!—se terminaba el 5° tazón ya preparado para el 6° suspiro, mejor descansaba —gracias—dejo el dinero y salió del local a toda prisa, tenia una reunión con Sasuke justamente ahora, después de recorrer el lugar y andar preguntando cada vez que se perdía, llego—Maldito laberinto de puesto—comento entre gimoteos por tanto revoloteo en su cabeza.

-si que te tardaste, ¿Dónde estabas?—le pregunto pero con una pequeña brisa que soplo hacia el Uchiha le dio la respuesta, una mirada e instinto asesino empezó a brotar de el sin consentimiento—Ra-men—musito la sentencia del pobre chico que se lamentaba del día en que las personas lo querían ejecutar.

Después de un pequeño, gran, escarmiento al Shinobi decidieron hablar a lo que venían, el soccer.

-mira, mi equipo juega la final justamente en 3 días, miércoles, y será durante parte del horario escolar, dejaran a la escuela salir para ver el partido y como ya te explique sobre el accidente preguntaba si tu y **Gaara** podrían ayudarnos, hable con Jugo y se ofreció ayudarnos con el equipo, el a jugado conmigo en practicas con Suigetsu y acepto, solo faltan ustedes—termino de decir Sasuke en un de las mesas al aire libre viendo directamente a **Naruto**.

-yo con gusto te ayudo con el partido y también **Gaa**…-se corto y puso una expresión seria, Sasuke se extraño por la repentina pausa que estaba teniendo **Naruto**, apenas lo iba a llamar, pero él le levanto la mano mientras miraba a una dirección el sintió una perturbación en el brazalete de Hinata…alguien había tomado el brazalete y era la misma sensación de quien estaba el departamento de Hinata—espera Sasuke—se levanto sin dejar de mirar a aquella dirección –a ver si te gusta esto—susurro sin que Sasuke lo ollera, mando un poco del chakra de Kurama directamente al brazalete lo suficiente para dejarlo quieto por un tiempo cuando puso una mirada de asombro, sintió como fue cancelado, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?, sintió su presencia aun demasiado lejos de el…la pudo sentir…era una buena presencia pero seguía aun perturbado por algo—Sasuke necesito ir al departamento de Hinata ¡YA!—le pidió, no , mas bien le ordeno a Sasuke que, un poco desconcertado, fue inmediatamente al estacionamiento—alguien esta con Hinata y me perturb…-no termino de hablar de nuevo cuando volvió a sentir _eso_-¡Maldición! ¡Lo olvide!—golpeaba una pared cercana del estacionamiento obteniendo una bonita grieta de medio metro de radio desde el inicio de su puño activando la alarma de casi todos los autos—vámonos rápido—se subieron al auto de un intranquilo Uchiha lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué esta pasando **Naruto**?—le ordeno ya fastidiado el menor de la familia Uchiha.

-alguien esta con Hinata—pudo ver una mueca de asombro e incluso de miedo en la cara de Sasuke—tranquilo es alguien bueno…pero tiene algo que no me gusta…lo de hace rato…me tengo que marchar junto con **Gaara**—le comunico mientras Sasuke paraba su auto.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Dijiste que nos ayudarías con el partido!—le acuso mientras se ponía en marchamas rápido al departamento nuevo de Hinata.

-lo se y nunca rompo una promesa, estaremos ahí a tiempo pero después del partido desapareceremos por un tiempo pero me tengo que ir YA si quieren que estemos para la final—dijo **Naruto** serio sin un a pizque de que estaba bromeando. Apenas llegaron saliendo como bólidos del auto y vieron salir a Hinata junto con… ¿Naruto Namikaze?

-¿Hinata?—Pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido, Hinata al ver que alguien la llamo volteo no se espero a Sasuke y menos que estuviera con **Naruto**.

-Sasuke…**Naruto**, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—fue lo único que llego a su mente primero.

-venimos a visitarte, pero no contábamos que tu compañero era…el…-fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke, no estaba muy contento de volver a verlo de nuevo y menos tan cerca de Hinata.

-también es un gusto Sasuke—le agradeció con un sarcasmo mas que falso Naruto.

-¿Hinata puedo hablar contigo?—le pidió el chico ninja a Hinata un poco mas calmado de ver a Hinata de nuevo pero con ese tipo no estaba tan seguro.

Apenas iba a responder cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-lo lamento…pero Hinata y yo estábamos a punto de salir a dar un paseo ahora que seremos compañeros de departamento—le hablo seco Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata—no sabremos cunado vendremos así que si nos disculpan-apenas estiro su mano yendo a una dirección contraria cuando el oji-morado tomo la otra mano de Hinata.

-si pero necesito un poco del tiempo de Hinata para decirle algo importante así que si me disculpas—intento estirar de la mano de Hinata mientras que la llevaba a la otra dirección pero el joven Namikaze no soltaba su mano— ¿podrías soltarla?—le encaro mientras, sin soltarla, se acercaba peligrosamente a el chico, que igualmente no se dejaba intimidar, varias de las personas que pasaban miraban a ambos chicos que tenían una mirada de hielo y a una muy hermosa chica entre ellos dos.

-¿Quiénes son?-

-no tengo idea pero creo que son amigos-

-mas bien gemelos, mira el parecido…y son guapos-

-al parecer se están peleando por una chica, ¡Wow!, una pelea de Gemelos y detrás de la misma chica-

Y mas y mas cuchicheo se escuchaba alrededor de las calles cercanas llenándose de gente, tanto adolecente como adulta, viendo un poco de la distracción del "civil" estiro a Hinata arrancándola del muchacho que al ver lo que había hecho el de cabello semi-rubio apenas lo iba a encarar cuando se puso en medio Sasuke.

-déjalos solo un pequeño momento, no te cuesta nada—le hablo, podría jurarlo, un poco furioso Sasuke haciendo desistir al pobre chico que simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se alejaba un poco, camino un poco con Hinata hasta al lado del auto lejos de aquellos 2 chicos.

-Hinata…-nombro al ver que ella quería hablar—no voy a preguntar porque él dijo que seria tu compañero de departamento, tal vez sea solo coincidencia o no tengo idea pero eso no importa ahora, a lo que venia era…era…-por una razón su voz se le esfumo, todo el valor y coraje que tenia e incluso la hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba…desaparecieron, esto iba a ser mas duro de decir—**Ga-Gaara** y yo-o…uff…nos vamos—termino de decir sin atreverse de mirarlo a la cara, Hinata pensaba que había oído bien, ¿se marchaban?, ¿apenas comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ellos y las dejaban al olvido? Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro sin darse cuentan, gimoteaba e intentaba controlarse un poco mas, cosa que no pudo—Tra-Tranquila Hinata—intentaba calmarla un poco mientras que le acariciaba el brazo, pero Hinata se apartó como si quemara, a unos metros de distancia oyendo poco se encontraban el Uchiha y el Namikaze viendo con incredulidad a Hinata.

-¡Maldito!—apenas fue un susurro pero lo suficiente potente y cargado de rabia para alertar a Sasuke.

-no intervengas—lo tomo del brazo mientras este forcejeaba.

-¡pero…!—intento replicar pero simplemente Sasuke decía "no" con la cabeza, se calmo un poco pero sin dejar que la ira se fuera, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, o eso creyó.

-Tsuki…-intento llamarla pero no resulto bien.

-¡No me llames así!... ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga! ¡DE LA CIUDAD DE KONOHA! ¡¿Por qué me ilusionaste si habías dicho que te quedarías más tiempo?!...-los gimoteos de Hinata no cesaban mientras recriminaba todo lo que su garganta podía, con una voz lastimera y quebrada, partiendo el interior de **Naruto**- ¡no contestes! ¡No ahí necesidad!... ¡yo…yo fui la que se ilusiono!-

-¡NO! ¡En cerio Hinata no teníamos planeado irnos! ¡Yo no quise que esto pasara tan pronto!-

-¡CALLATE!—Le gritaba ya fuera de si con el alma hecha pedazos-¡Fue toda mi culpa! ¡No debí…!—se auto-culpaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás y se cubría las manos la cara y negaba con la cabeza, Sasuke y Naruto estaban helados con lo que habían oído, Hinata estaba lastimada, y se sentían fatal-…yo…yo…-

-Hinata…-

-¡NO DEBI ENAMORARME DE NUEVO!—Le grito ya sin nada que perder corriendo pasando a un lado de Sasuke y Naruto que cayeron de rodillas viendo un punto lejano…su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor con esa simple pero potente frase, **Naruto** no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos había escuchado, Hinata…Hinata había dicho…

-¡Hinata!—grito pero ya estaba lejos de su mirada, intento localizarla con el brazalete pero le indico que estaba…a 3 metros de distancia-…tu…-le sentencio mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba de las solapas levantándolo remangando su manga viendo el brazalete-¿¡ porque tienes el brazalete de Hinata?!—le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando mas lejos de lo planeado-¡ese regalo era para protegerla!—caminaba lleno de furia y de impotencia, lo levanto pero Naruto también había hecho su golpe de gracia, el lugar se volvió una pelea de artes marciales y puro instinto asesino haciendo que la gente que estaba de espectador se alejara mientras que otros intentaban parar esa pelea, un sujeto entre esa gente se fue sin dejar rastro, _él_ lo necesitaría en casa...Sasuke al reaccionar de lo que estaba pasando se acercó y en un momento los separo en un descuido de ambos.

-¡BASTA!—puro silencio era lo que había en el lugar-¡esta estúpida pelea no arreglara nada!—ambos se calmaron mientras se miraban los 3—déjenla—ambos iban a replicar—necesita pensar, que se calme…es lo menos que podemos hacer-

-¡pero ella…!—intento decir Naruto pero Sasuke lo corto.

-ella ya a sufrido un desamor—eso quebró e invadió de culpa al pobre chico—podrá con otro—miraba con seriedad a **Naruto** que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que el otro chico—adiós—se subió a su auto y desapareció de su vista.

-dejémoslo por ahora—le invito el Shinobi destrozado poniendo su mano, a lo que el Namikaze primero lo vio con ira, pero la acepto—adiós—se fue caminando mientras que Naruto entraba al edificio y descansaba el resto del día con los recientes descubrimientos.

-Hinata—nombraron los 3 chicos en sincronía, **Naruto** brincaba encima de los techos a toda velocidad, no vería a Hinata de nuevo si no resolvía esto ahora mismo, en medio de su carrera se encontró con **Gaara** pero no menciono ninguna palabra, corrieron a toda velocidad, separándose de la ciudad e integrándose en el bosque—debemos abrirlo ahora mismo—le hablo sin expresión alguna, **Gaara** sabia que algo paso, pero eso seria luego.

Llegaron al lugar, exactamente donde habían llegado hace meses enfrente de ambas chicas…Concentraron toda la energía que iba a necesitar, primero creo 1 clon y el primero fue el real Naruto que se transformo en modo Kyubi (su modo cuando usa el chakra de Kurama en la guerra), el clon se puso en loto listo para el modo Sennin, **Gaara** creo un clon y a ese clon le empezó a cubrir el manto del Jinchuriki pero solo una cola (donde el chakra del bijuu los rodea, la 1° fase del jinchuriki) y el usaba el chakra del Shukaku listo para su turno, **Naruto** se lanzo enfrente junto con él clon del manto y abrieron una fisura, esa fisura que sus amigos le ayudaron, siempre estaría ahí, necesitaban un chakra potente para que con la fuerza pudieran abrir, por eso usaron el manto y el chakra del Kyubi, mas la curación de ese mismo para cuando lo volvieran a usar y no lastimara a nadie quien quisiera ir, apenas al abrirla sintiendo como un hueco vacío que los succionaban, pero aun no estaban listos, el clon que estaba en posición de loto se paro y empezó su turno, sujeto ambos tobillos no importaba si quemara, se pego al suelo con Chakra mientras resistía, no estaban listos, **Gaara** primero puso ambas manos en la espalda del de modo Sabio viendo como una capa se extendía por todo el cuerpo para luego pasar a los otros 2 y se unía al portal, Protección, el chakra se fue por el piso hasta formar un circulo que los encerró para que si algo pasara no dañara a nadie, esa era la fase uno, la fisura necesitaba abrirse lo suficiente para que Kurama y Shukaku pudieran ayudarlos para poner el sello, la primera vez no pudieron porque rápidamente se cerro, ese sello les permitiría abrir y cerrar la fisura cuando pudieran y poder llegar lo antes posible, el clon de **Gaara **y de **Naruto** no podían resistir por mucho tiempo, ya al limite se abrió la fisura lo mas que podían para que entraran ambos.

-¡AHORA!—se vio como si el chakra de los bijuu saliera de ellos pero en forma de una persona, con los años de vida que tenían conocían demasiados jutsus que los ayudarían pero en este caso era uno de los mismos Bijuu, se fueron acercando poco a poco a la fisura sin separarse del cuerpo de su Jinchuriki hasta estar demasiado cerca del portal.

- **Ryōhō no sekai e no potaru no jutsu, creación inter-dimensional**—un enorme sello apareció con cada palabra que decían ambos Bijuu en todo lo ancho y largo del portal hasta que se ligo al mismo y el portal desaparición, los clones desaparecieron y Naruto callo al suelo tan fuerte que ni se quiso parar y **Gaara** caía acostado de espalda por el sobre-esfuerzo, fue totalmente doloroso como los Bijuu entraban de nuevo a su interior pero lo tenían que soportar.

-**¿funciono?**—pregunto Kurama sin recibir respuesta alguno de ambos chicos que respiraban con dificultad.

-**yo creo que debió funcionar**—respondió igual que siempre Shukaku en la mente de todos.

-**se quedaron con una pequeña porción de chakra**—aseguro Kurama algo fastidiado de volver a ver que acabaron de ese modo—**fue mejor que la última vez que cayeron desmayados**—**Gaara** solo asintió mientras **Naruto**, aun boca-abajo, levantaba su pulgar, después de mucho tiempo de reposo, se veía como el sol caía para dar paso a la noche, **Gaara** ya estaba mucho mejor que antes, pero Naruto seguía igual, no se había movido, seguía tirado ahí.

-oe **Naruto**…-intento llamarlo…pero nada…-**Naruto** no tenemos tiempo, ya perdimos mucho ahora levántate—nada—baka si te quedas ahí acostado no servirás de algo así que…-callo al ver que el pobre chico estaba temblando.

-**Naruto**—lo llamo sin nada que perder ahora Kurama, **Gaara** sabia que era serio ya que lo había llamado por su nombre—**recuerda lo que te propusiste con el Uchiha y por quien quieres que acabemos con esto**—eso por una razón pudo hacer levantar a **Naruto**, **Gaara** seguía confundido, pero mejor iniciaban—**se supone si el sello funciono tienen que pronunciar "Jigen no wareme ga aiteiru No Jutsu" para abrir el portal y pasar al otro lado, para cerrarlo tienen que decir "Wareme jigen ga toji No jutsu" Para cerrar el portal, los sellos son: caballo, dragón, pájaro, jabalí, tigre, carnero, rata, perro, pájaro, carnero, buey, liebre y serpiente, para abrir y cerrar, , en casos extremos para bloquear el portal digan "Burokkingu no sekai No Jutsu", que son los sello de: serpiente, jabalí, perro, dragón, rata y tigre… de ahí en adelante tendrán que usar mucho chakra**—paso por paso se fue recopilando en su cerebro mientras ensayaban cada uno, y la cantidad de Chakra aproximado, si se pasaban lo abrían/cerraban de igual modo, pero si les faltaban simplemente gastarían demasiado.

-creo que estamos listo—informo **Naruto**, **Gaara** también necesitaba irse pero no parecía el mismo chico que llego con el—vamos—se pararon donde un pequeño e diminuto destello, por no decir invisible, enfrente de ellos-Jigen no wareme ga aiteiru No Jutsu—realizando el Jutsu a una velocidad increíble apareciendo el portal enfrente de ellos—vamos rápido, Gaara entro primero y Naruto antes de entrar veía a la lejanía—hasta luego—entro al portal mientras este mismo se cerraba tras suyo.

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo, sentada en su casa viendo una película de acción, palomitas, un poquito de pastel que trajo su madre, agua, refresco, sentada en un mullido sillón, en su cuarto y con una cobija, y sin nadie en casa, su padre estaba en el trabajo igual que su madre, apenas iba a seguir en la televisión cuando alguien toco la puerta muy fuerte y rápido.

-¡ahí voy!—se levanto en piyama normalmente, con su pelo rubio en su normal coleta, se volvió a oír los golpes pero mas insistentes-¡ya voy!—volvió a repetir la chica Yamanaka, al abrir puro ver la figura de la chica de ojos blancos-¡Hola Hina…-se quedo a media palabra cuando la chica afuera levanto la cabeza mostrando todo su rostro invadido por la tristeza-¡por dios Hinata! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!¡Pasa!—hiso que Hinata pasara a su casa, Hinata pensó que hiso lo correcto en ir con Ino, no sabia exactamente donde estaba Matsuri y su única amiga aparte de ella era la joven Yamanaka, apenas cerro la puerta y la llevo a su cuarto Hinata se derrumbo, Ino solo pudo abrazarla, después le contaría lo que sucedió, sollozos, lagrimas y gritos eran los que sacaba la pobre chica, Ino solo la había visto así cuando...—Hina…¿esto tiene que ver con el chico parecido a…Naruto?—termino de decir y su estado se intensifico dándole la respuesta, acariciaba su espalda mientras pacientemente estaba en espera de que se tranquilizara.

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸. •*¨*•

Un auto llegaba a toda velocidad enfrente de una mansión, salió a toda prisa un chico de cabello azulado sin espera del mayordomo mientras entraba en el gimnasio, se quito su camisa arrojándola lejos, poniéndose unos guantes ajustados de cuero y empezaba a dar golpes a un poste de madera, cada golpe mas y mas fuerte mientras el sudor seguía y el cansancio no, uno tras uno haciendo que el poste empezara desgastarse rápidamente, sin medirlo el mismo la ira le daba la fuerza y descontrolando su chakra haciendo que cada golpe fuese mas y mas duro, al lado de la puerta estaba recargado contra la pared Itachi viendo fijamente como la corteza se rompía, el ultimo golpe fue lo suficiente potente para quitarle un gran pedazo mientras caía de rodillas, las lagrimas salían sin consentimiento mientras temblaba demasiado, un fuerte y desgarrador grito salía de su garganta mientras caía y comenzaba a gimotear, un Uchiha jamás mostraba vulnerabilidad, pero si estaba en confianza…era libre de expresar, Itachi se acercaba a el y lo tapaba con una cobija y se iba a sentar, él iba a esperar pacientemente a que quedara agotado y hablara con el...

-_después de todo no es la primera vez_—pensó Itachi al ver el estado de su hermano y de vez en cuando gritaba para desahogarse. Después de mucho tiempo parecía que Sasuke se había controlado y estaba enfrente de Itachi-¿Cuándo planeas decirle la verdad?—le pregunto serio, era lo mejor que debía hacer, pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Cuándo dejaras ese peso encima?—tampoco, Itachi subía su voz mas y mas-¿planeas quedarte callado hasta que mueras por no decirlo?, ¿Por qué no actúas de una vez en vez de quedarte de esa forma? ¡¿Qué no vez que ella podría ser feliz si lo intentas en vez de que siga así?! ¡¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que es lo mejor?!-

-¡NO LO SE!—grito desesperado mirándolo fijamente hasta que Itachi dio la ultima pregunta.

-¿Cuándo le dirás que te enamoraste de ella hace 5 años?—esa fue la sentencia de Sasuke, donde se quedo pasmado y no hablo, Itachi salió del lugar para que recapacitara, mientras el recibía la verdad en plena cara…de nuevo…porque si, se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga desde 1° año de secundaria, no sabia como ni porque, pero de un momento a otro lo había hecho, no tubo contacto con ella al tener a Naruto alejando a cualquiera que quisiera ser el centro de atención de ella, pareciera que Naruto actuara por instinto pero aun así no se acercó hasta que Naruto la dejo a la deriva y él se ofreció a ser su salvavidas, dejo de tener contacto con el y con Sakura para estar con ella, con Matsuri y los chicos, se sentía mejor a su lado, y así siempre lo quiso, pero no podía, no era suficiente, quiso que ese amor puro y magnifico que ella tenia para dar fuera de él, pero alguien ya lo tenia, al saber que Hinata ya tenia a alguien en su corazón , lo mutilo, dejo de ir a la escuela y seguiría, si no fuera por que Hinata se había desecho de toda la seguridad hasta llegar a su habitación y, prácticamente, revivirlo, al ver los cuidaos que le dio ese día que la servidumbre no le dio en todo ese tiempo por el miedo que le tenían, solo logro que se enamorara mas de ella, pero que su corazón le doliera mas al ver que jamás tendría esa hermosa mirada cada vez que veía al Namikaze, pero solo algo que hiso que su manera de pensar cambiara dejando el egoísmo a un lado, siguió yendo a la escuela con algo en mente y que lo reanimo justo en ese momento.

-_¡no importo yo…tu felicidad es la mía!—_pensó entrando en su cuarto descansando para un nuevo día, su amor la necesitaría mañana, no importa si el suyo jamás lo obtendría.

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ QUEDO EL CAPI 6! O_O…no tengo tantos comentarios excepto unos, primero… ¡LO SIENTO! TT^TT tal vez lo del capi 7 sea un poco complicado :/ ¡pero no imposible! ÒwÓ…2 segunda...uhh._. Que cosas pasaron, no tengo mucho porque quede seca ewe y ya saben porque ¬¬, pero primero les diré esto:**

_**Ryōhō no sekai e no potaru **__significa: __**Portal a ambos mundos**__._

_**Jigen no wareme ga aiteiru**__ significa: __**Fisura dimensional, abierta**_

_**Wareme jigen ga toji**__ significa __**Fisura dimensional, cerrada**_

_**Burokkingu no sekai**__ significa __**Bloqueo de mundos**_

**por si tenían dudas de porque le había puesto de ese modo, bueno como es todo vamos a los comentarios ;) :**

**mare-14****: see es muy probable al no ser vista antes o llamado la atención , ese a una gran pregunta pero no sabría decirte con exactitud porque ahora como vistes los chicos se fueron y regresaron a la villa, espero que este capitulo te haiga gustado o por al menos entretenido y sigas leyendo :D**

**te mando un gran saludo y que la pases bien en este verano**  
**Jane! Kameondlb**

**dniizz:**** sipi se mudaron y haber que cosas pasan por esa acción, aunque ya empezaron las consecuencia, jajaja èwé la que se espera Naruto cuando la vea, yo cuando agregue a Kushina y Minato pensé que era mejor a agregar a mas ewe, bueenoo…eso no es tan seguro ahora .3., y concuerdo contigo -.-, eso era muy personal y algo muy sensible para ella, y eso no podría ser mas claro -_- pero ya veremos que cosas pasan con la ausencia de los chicos y con la declaración de Hinata y MUCHO mas con Sasuke, también quería pedir perdón por la tardanza QwQ.**

**Te mando un gran abrazo y un saludo de mi parte :D**  
**Jane! Kameondlb**

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga:** **muchas gracias por el alago :D pero lamento haberme tardado tanto (/-\) èwé ¡ella es una diablilla que me encanta!... creo que Naruto recibió un gran golpe y no se diga al pobre de Sasuke u.u, y por cierto me encanta tu mentalidad ewe ese día pasaran muchas cosas n.n  
**  
**Aquí te mando un gran abrazo y saludo y espero que sigas la lectura :D**

**Jane! Kameondlb**

**WendyMarvell3:**** gracias n.n, jejeje a mi también, pero ahora esta más confundido :/, y ya viste la consecuencia de que le quitara el brazalete Ò_Ó, la que se armara cuando vea a la frentona ewe,**

**espero que el capi te haiga gustado, y te paso te mando un enorme abrazo y saludo n.n**  
**Jane! Kameondlb**

**Les doy mil gracias a todos los que ven mis capítulos que publico después de una eternidad QwQ, no se si este capi les guste ¡pero espero con ansias que si! También a comunicarles que intentare hacer que disfruten el capi 7 Ò_Ó, obviamente cuando lo tenga ¬¬, y como pondrá a todos cuando se divulga o sepan la ¡BOMBA! De Hinata.**

**También que dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusta, me dejan observaciones, amenazas o lo que sea ¬w¬**

**Los saluda kameondlb con todo mi corazón y hasta la próxima**

**Jane!**


End file.
